Save The Last Dance For Me
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - UA - Bill/Tom Bill est un danseur prometteur, et Tom, fils d'une ancienne danseuse, est tombé totalement sous son charme. Que se passera-t-il lorsque Bill, blessé, débarque chez Tom pour se faire aider par sa mère ?
1. Chapter 1

**Save the last dance for me**

_Le corps s'éleva majestueusement, virevoltant avec fluidité sous la lumière tamisée des projecteurs qui projetaient son ombre gracieuse sur la scène sombre, sur laquelle il prit de nouveau pied. Sa silhouette élégante se mouvait avec une beauté particulière, tourbillonnant et tournoyant dans tout l'espace sans jamais perdre de sa grâce. Les gestes étaient raffinés, et s'enchaînaient dans une pureté presque irréelle. Seul sous les spots à peine assez lumineux pour dévoiler les contours de son être, le danseur livrait au public le dernier solo du spectacle, en une magnifique chorégraphie, précisément modulée au rythme de la musique entêtante qui emplissait le théâtre, et l'alliance parfaite de la danse et la mélodie créait ainsi l'illusion d'un univers hors du temps, où l'on perdait toute notion de temps et d'espace. _

_C'était en quelque sorte la consécration du jeune homme, qui clôturait avec brio ce ballet national de l'Opéra de Berlin, devant des milliers de personnes déplacées de loin pour l'occasion. Son nom était sur toutes les bouches, son talent imprimé sur toutes les rétines, et sa beauté dans tous les cœurs. Il s'élança une dernière fois, avant de disparaître en coulisse à l'instant précis où la dernière note s'estompait dans l'air, salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ovationné debout durant de longues minutes, c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé, un peu comme l'accomplissement d'un rêve – son rêve. Il touchait presque du doigt ce but qu'il était à une phalange d'atteindre, mais ce que les spectateurs ne virent pas, c'était le corps qui s'effondrait en coulisse dans une plainte de douleur. L'espace d'un instant, sa perfection avait été brisée, et subjugué par sa danse, personne ne l'avait remarqué._

L'image se flouta et l'écran devint noir.

« Je crois que j'ai repéré à quel moment c'était » La voix masculine troubla la sérénité de la chambre « ce mec est vraiment un pro » rajouta avec respect Luka, le propriétaire de la voix.

Tom soupira, et étira le bras pour attraper la télécommande qui gisait à terre, sur la moquette beige, et se rallongea correctement à plat ventre sur le lit, soutenant son menton d'une main, et de l'autre appuyant sur la touche « arrière ».

L'image défila à l'envers, lentement, laissant le temps aux deux habitants de la pièce d'examiner attentivement ce qui se déroulait sur la télévision.

Luka s'en rapprocha, s'agenouillant juste devant.

« Là juste là, stop » Il pointa le danseur du doigt et tourna le visage vers Tom « Regarde bien la position que prend son pied, c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est blessé ».

Tom délaissa le matelas moelleux pour s'accroupir à côté de l'autre jeune homme.

« Il faut vraiment y prêter attention pour s'en rendre compte» remarqua-t-il « Il est vraiment formidable »

Luka lui adressa un sourire narquois « tu craques vraiment pour lui, hein Tom ? »

L'interpellé roula des yeux et croisa les bras en les ramenant sur son torse, affichant une mine boudeuse.

« Arrête avec ça » grogna-t-il alors que ses joues viraient au rose pâle « Je constate, c'est tout »

« J'aimerai vraiment réussir à atteindre son niveau » Luka détourna le sujet et Tom l'en remercia mentalement, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce sujet là. « Juste, regarde-le, c'est le meilleur. Du moins c'était le meilleur. Un tel professionnalisme, ça mérite le respect, même si c'est en même temps une énorme folie. »

Tom haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'intimant implicitement à s'expliquer plus clairement.

« C'est une simple entorse, tu sais. Ca arrive relativement souvent, sauf que tout danseur sait qu'il ne faut pas continuer à danser sur une blessure non guérie » poursuivit-il « Or il a continué de danser comme si de rien n'était, et non seulement il a du souffrir énormément, mais de plus il a aggravé sa blessure. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'on ne l'ait plus revu danser depuis des mois » Luka marqua une pause, avant de reprendre « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement qu'il va se remettre à danser bientôt, il a un talent fou, c'est le meilleur, tout simplement »

Tom hocha la tête, et un léger sourire rêveur étira ses lèvres. « Oui il l'est »

Luka se releva, et tendit la main à Tom pour l'aider à faire de même. Il le gratifia d'un câlin rapide, claquant un baiser sur sa joue au passage.

« J'ai vraiment été ravi de te rencontrer Tom, et j'espère qu'on trouvera le moyen de garder le contact, et tu remercieras encore ta mère pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi »

Tom baissa les yeux, gêné. Il n'aimait pas les adieux, vraiment pas, mais il commençait à en prendre l'habitude, avec les années.

« Au revoir. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras bien »

Luka lui adressa un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître hors de la chambre, et Tom savait déjà que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette triste constatation, et s'affala sur son lit. Il relança la vidéo pour la millième fois depuis plusieurs mois, et se replongea dans sa contemplation admirative.

[…]

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant son fils de dix-sept ans d'un air songeur. Il n'allait pas bien depuis quelques mois, et elle en devinait parfaitement la raison. Preuve en était qu'il était encore en train de regarder cette vidéo, allongé sur le lit et serrant son oreiller entre ses bras. Il avait développé une véritable obsession pour ce jeune danseur, une admiration teintée d'une bonne dose d'amour, soupçonnait-elle, et elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était plutôt néfaste ou bénéfique.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à lui d'une démarche gracieuse, et s'assit délicatement sur le matelas trop mou. Sa main se faufila dans le paquet de dreads qui constituait la chevelure de Tom, et il tourna le visage vers elle.

« Oh Maman » Il lui adressa un faible sourire et coupa la vidéo, focalisant son entière attention sur sa mère.

« Luka vient de partir, vous aviez l'air de particulièrement bien vous entendre, est-ce que ça va ? »

Tom roula pour s'allonger sur le dos, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je me suis toujours lié d'amitié avec tous tes élèves qui ont défilés ici, Maman, alors je suis genre, blasé. »

« Oh » Simone secoua tristement la tête « Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça à chaque fois »

Tom se redressa face à elle, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Maman. C'est ton métier, ta passion, et c'est tout. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement durant quelques minutes, et Simone brisa le silence qui régnait.

«Allez, viens donc manger, je ne voudrais pas laisser dépérir mon fils unique »

[…]

Tom balança son sac de cours quelque part dans le hall, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon pour s'affaler sur le canapé, harassé par ses longues et ennuyantes heures de cours. L'heure de physique avait été particulièrement soporifique, et il était bien heureux de retrouver le confort chaleureux de sa maison. Il s'affala davantage au fond du canapé, et alluma la télévision, décidant que regarder une émission stupide d'MTV était une bonne idée pour se détendre.

Sa mère était sûrement dans son studio de danse, aménagé à l'autre bout de la maison pour plus de tranquillité. Elle était une ancienne danseuse professionnelle de haut niveau, et, bien qu'à la retraite, elle accueillait volontiers des danseurs pour les aider. Généralement, des anciens blessés, qui avaient besoin d'elle pour se remettre à niveau après une longue convalescence. Bien que reléguée à l'oubli par le public ingrat, les plus jeunes qui avaient grandi en l'admirant se tournaient tout naturellement vers elle lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de son expérience.

Elle s'était installée dans un village à plusieurs kilomètres de Berlin, pour goûter à la quiétude loin de l'agitation de la capitale, et avait ouvert son studio de danse à domicile. Pas de publicités, non, sa clientèle se formait grâce au bouche à oreille dans le monde de la danse. En fait, elle n'accueillait chez elle qu'un élève à la fois, histoire de pouvoir y consacrer son temps et son enseignement. Il vivait alors généralement avec elle et Tom, occupant la chambre adjacente à celle de ce dernier. C'était en toute simplicité qu'il finissait par s'intégrer à la vie de famille, et à nouer des liens avec Simone et Tom.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Tom allait au lycée du village voisin, prenant le bus tous les matins pour y accéder. C'était un lycée assez petit, et il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place, ne s'y étant pas fait de réels amis, à une exception près, sûrement à cause de sa personnalité particulière, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Sa vie était chez lui, et il nageait dans le monde de la danse, sans jamais y plonger. Il admirait de loin, appréciant beaucoup assister à des ballets avec sa mère, mais il ne dansait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas doué, c'était juste qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il savait juste reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait, et il aidait parfois sa mère pendant ses cours. Son rôle s'arrêtait là, et il s'en contentait.

Sa relation avec la danse était donc toujours restée assez distante, bien que son existence y ait toujours été indéniablement mêlée, jusqu'au jour où il L'avait rencontré. Il y avait trois ans de cela, pour fêter ses quatorze ans, sa mère l'avait emmené assister à un grand ballet à Berlin, et c'est là qu'il avait totalement succombé à _son_ charme.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, la moindre seconde du spectacle encore ancrée nettement dans sa mémoire. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour visualiser ces quelques heures qui l'avaient marqué à jamais.

Ses yeux errèrent sur le plancher clair de la pièce illuminée par l'agréable soleil du mois de mai, et il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un de ses souvenirs reprenait forme dans son esprit.

_**Trois ans plus tôt**_

Tom n'aurait su dire lequel de sa mère et lui était le plus excité par le spectacle à venir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas octroyé le plaisir d'assister à une représentation de danse, et ils se sentaient tous les deux merveilleusement bien à leur place, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de velours rouge à un mètre de la scène. Ils étaient peut être placés un peu trop près au goût de certains, mais ça leur plaisait. Surtout à Tom qui adorait être assez proche pour distinguer le visage des danseurs, leurs expressions, et le moindre frémissement de leur corps. Il n'était pas là pour admirer la technique, mais pour apprécier la beauté de la danse, contempler la façon dont les corps se mêlaient avec souplesse, et se laisser emporter pour le tourbillonnement de sensations que cela provoquait en lui. Il aimait cette impression de perdre pieds petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de la chorégraphie méticuleusement orchestrée.

Enfin, les lumières qui éclairaient le parterre s'éteignirent, plongeant le public dans une relative l'obscurité. Les conversations se muèrent en chuchotements puis se turent lorsque que les premières notes de musiques s'envolèrent et que les larges rideaux rouges qui camouflaient la scène s'écartaient. Tom s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège alors que des projeteurs illuminaient la scène, et les danseurs encore immobiles. La lumière se tamisa et la musique devenait sombre, pesante, engendrant une certaine appréhension chez les spectateurs.

Puis un danseur, au centre des autres qui posaient encore, exécuta un lent mouvement, et Tom frissonna. Un battement de cœur plus tard, la scène était affolée d'une agitation étourdissante et Tom s'y noya presque. Ses yeux valsaient d'un danseur à un autre, leurs visages défilant sur sa rétine sans s'y imprimer, n'étant pas celui qu'il recherchait. Finalement, son regard tomba sur celui qu'il cherchait, le premier à avoir bougé, et il ne s'en détacha plus.

Il avait un petit quelque chose en plus, et cela crevait tellement les yeux de Tom qu'il se demanda si tout le monde n'avait pas, comme lui, son regard braqué sur lui. Il possédait ce petit supplément de grâce qui faisait toute la différence, un talent supérieur à celui des autres, qui le rendait resplendissant au milieu d'eux, et surtout, il respirait la beauté par tous les pores de sa peau. Même cet air concentré et ses yeux fixés vers un point invisible n'ôtaient rien à la perfection de la finesse de ses traits, et la lumière blanche qui s'abattait sur lui faisait ressortir le satiné de sa peau.

Tom se félicita de s'être encore une fois assis le plus près possible, et se redressa en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour davantage se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui éclipsait de son esprit tout le reste du ballet. Il ne voyait plus que lui, et le tableau aurait pu durer quelques minutes comme quelques heures, que le moment où les rideaux se refermèrent pour l'entracte lui aurait de toute façon paru trop rapide.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière contre son dossier et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant impatiemment que le spectacle reprenne. Il grinça des dents et sa mère lui adressa un haussement de sourcil interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un signe évasif de la main. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

[…]

Tom et sa mère étaient sur le chemin pour retourner chez eux. Ils approchaient de leur destination et n'arrêtaient d'échanger vivement leurs impressions sur le spectacle auquel ils avaient eu la chance d'assister. La voiture s'engagea sur une petite route sinueuse, éclairée par ses seuls phares, et Tom se résolut enfin à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis la première minute du spectacle. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et se lança :

« Maman ?»

Elle lui adressa un bref regard, signe qu'il avait son attention, avant de le reporter sur la route.

« Tu vois le premier danseur qui a dansé, au début du ballet ? »

Sa mère fronça les sourcils « Vaguement, tu sais, je me rappelle pas du moindre détail mon chéri. Pourquoi ? »

Tom se tortilla sur son siège, peu emballé à l'idée de révéler que cet inconnu le fascinait démesurément. « Alors, tu sais pas qui c'est ? »

« Non, désolée. C'est important ? Je peux demander si tu veux, j'ai toujours autant de contacts »

Tom la gratifia d'un gigantesque sourire qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, déclenchant le sien.

« Je fais ça alors. Dis-moi, il t'a tapé dans l'œil ce jeune homme ? » Le taquina Simone.

Tom se renfrogna et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'obscurité.

« N'importe quoi » marmonna-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité de sa mère.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure »

[…]

Quelques jours s'enchainèrent dans la monotonie du quotidien avec une rapidité surprenante. En ce mois d'août, la chaleur écrasante empêchait Tom de pratiquer une quelconque activité enrichissante, et il passait son temps affalé sur son lit, comme maintenant, à rêver à ce beau jeune homme qui le hantait nuit et jour – surtout la nuit. Ses joues prirent une teinte carmine alors qu'il soupirait d'aise en repensant à son dernier rêve, celui où les mains du danseur s'aventuraient partout sur son corps en caresses aériennes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'était clairement pas un rêve érotique, mais il trouvait cela terriblement agréable, et perturbant en même temps. Jamais un homme ne lui avait provoqué de telles émotions, ni même une fille d'ailleurs. C'était étrange, et il se redressa soudainement, choqué. C'était clairement plus qu'étrange, c'était :

« Foutrement terrifiant »

« Langage Tom ! » le réprimanda Simone en pénétrant dans la chambre du jeune homme, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au lit de Tom sur lequel elle s'assit, son épaule frôlant celle de son fils qui se laissa retomber en arrière, plaquant ses mains sur son visage pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

« Alors, qu'y-a-t-il de si effrayant ? » tenta-t-elle en se penchant vers Tom « Raconte tout à ta maman adorée »

Tom grogna en guise de réponse, et se tourna sur le flanc pour lui tourner le dos.

« Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec cet intriguant jeune homme, par hasard ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » marmotta Tom entre ses dents.

« Vraiment ? Tu sais, celui qui ''dansait si merveilleusement bien'' et qui était ''incroyablement beau''. Oh, j'oubliais qu'il était aussi ''superbement gracieux'' »

Tom fit volte-face et se retrouva face à sa mère

« Okay, j'abdique » Il baissa les yeux « Je comprends pas Maman » chuchota-t-il « Je comprends pas pourquoi il me fait cet effet-là » précisa-t-il de manière presque inaudible.

Simone caressa distraitement ses cheveux, et sourit avec tendresse. « Tu sais, il n'y a pas de soucis si tu es gay » rajouta-t-elle le plus doucement possible, tentant de le ménager.

Tom écarquilla les yeux, et resta bouche bée « Quoi ? Maman non ! »

Visiblement, elle avait été légèrement trop directe, et elle adoucit ses propos.

« Réfléchis un peu Tom, si tu es si obsédé par lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière cela. Il est peut-être juste celui qui te fait ouvrir les yeux sur ta préférence… »

« Je ne suis pas obsédé par lui ! » répliqua vivement Tom.

« Je suis certaine que tu n'as fais que penser à lui durant cette semaine écoulée depuis le ballet, et tu n'as fais que me parler de lui, conjecturant inlassablement sur sa vie, ses passions, sa vie amoureuse… Alors ne nie pas, s'il te plait »

Le jeune adolescent enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et gémit plaintivement «Je suis obnubilé par un mec dont je ne connais même pas le prénom »

« Bill. Tu le sais maintenant, son prénom. Je venais pour te dire ça, j'ai appelé une amie qui m'a tout raconté sur lui, du moins, ce qui est racontable. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais faire à manger »

Tom acquiesça faiblement, ne saisissant même pas le sens de la fin de sa phrase, le seul mot résonnant dans sa tête se résumant à « Bill ». Il sourit niaisement, il aimait bien ce prénom, et la manière dont il fallait caresser son palais du bout de la langue pour le prononcer. Il le répéta une nouvelle fois, avant de replonger dans son tourbillon de pensées.

[…]

Sa mère lui apprit que Bill avait à peine dix-huit ans, que son nom de famille était Kaulitz, et qu'il était l'étoile montante qui ferait énormément parler de lui dans le milieu dans les mois à venir.

Et cela se révéla vrai, en à peine quelques mois, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres des amateurs de danse, et animait la majorité de leurs conversations. On l'adulait, ou on le haïssait, mais il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, Bill Kaulitz ne laissait personne indifférent, et comme toute personne qui connait le succès et suscite l'admiration, il éveillait aussi la jalousie et, par extension, la haine.

Il s'approchait du sommet et de la réussite en un temps record, et cela agaçait royalement certains danseurs qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis des années sans parvenir à son niveau. Mais ils avaient beau lui reprocher tout ce qu'ils voulaient, d'être trop prétentieux, précieux et ambitieux, à tort ou à raison, il y avait indéniablement une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient lui retirer, son talent. Celui-là même qui les rendait fou de jalousie et les faisait jaser.

Tom, de son côté, engrangeait le plus d'information possible à son sujet, se documentant dans les revues spécialisées, se renseignant sur son compte par le biais de sa mère et des ses contacts, et en fouillant les sites dédiés à la danse. Il ajouta à sa liste de connaissance que Bill était enfant unique, qu'il était en couple depuis quelques mois avec un autre danseur du nom d'Andreas, et surtout, il tomba sur des photographies prises en dehors de son travail, et il en resta émerveillé.

Bill avait son propre style que Tom adorait déjà, qu'il arbore une chevelure qui ressemblait fortement à une crinière, ou qu'il laisse ses cheveux lisses, il le trouva beau encore davantage qu'avant, avec ses yeux cerclés de noir qui lui donnait un regard intriguant, et ses vêtements qui moulaient indécemment son corps. Pour son plus grand malheur, Bill était terriblement sensuel et il était loin de le laisser de marbre.

[…]

Le temps était passé, et Tom avait fêté ses seize ans une semaine plus tôt, en comité extrêmement restreint, c'est-à-dire avec sa mère, et le danseur qui s'était installé il y avait de cela un mois. Sa mère étant la fille unique d'une fille unique, Tom n'avait pas de cousins, ni vraiment de famille, mis-à-part sa mère. Il était le descendant de plusieurs générations de danseuses, et d'un père qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il aimait sa vie, et sa complicité avec sa mère, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, et il angoissait énormément, il n'avait pas réussi à nouer des liens d'amitié au collège, y parviendrait-il au lycée ? Il en doutait totalement, et il avait juste envie de se retrouver à des kilomètres de ce large portail vert qu'il haïssait déjà. Débarquer en seconde à déjà seize ans n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, il le savait. Il se retrouvait avec une année de plus que les autres depuis qu'il avait redoublé sa sixième et il semblait que ces douze petits mois de plus créaient toujours une barrière infranchissable niveau relationnel entre lui et les élèves de sa classe.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, expira calmement, et se décida à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il l'avait déjà visité lors des portes ouvertes, et il ne se sentit donc pas complètement dépaysé. Il arriva dans la cour, où les élèves se pressaient contre un panneau en bois où étaient punaisées les listes de classes. Il attendit que la foule se désépaississe avant de se frayer un passage jusqu'au panneau, cherchant son nom dans la multitude d'autres. Il le dénicha et récupéra le numéro de la salle de classe dans laquelle il devait se rendre.

Les bâtiments étaient assez petits, adaptés au nombre d'élèves qui fréquentaient le lycée, et il la trouva sans trop de mal. Une vingtaine d'autres personnes poireautaient devant la porte, et ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, le détaillant de haut en bas. Tom soupira intérieurement, il devinait sans peine sur leurs visages ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser, qu'il était accoutré n'importe comment, qu'il était sûrement une petite racaille vu sa tenue et ses dreads, et qu'il était sûrement nul en classe. Mais Tom assumait, enfin du moins il essayait, et il était habitué à subir les reproches des autres qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas son style décalé pour un lycée de campagne, même si cela le blessait à chaque fois. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que diraient les autres s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait des fortes tendances gay.

Mais de toute manière, il n'envisageait pas une relation amoureuse pour le moment, il était bien trop obnubilé par Bill pour ça, et d'ailleurs c'était le seul homme qui l'ait déjà réellement attiré, et ça lui convenait. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même alors qu'un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de personnes s'approchait d'eux et se stoppa à quelques pas de Tom. Les six adolescents balayèrent du regard l'attroupement d'élèves, les considérants d'un air hautain. Les yeux de celui qui se comportait comme le chef de leur bande tombèrent sur ceux de Tom, et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

« Ho, Trümper, aurons-nous donc la malchance de subir la présence peu hygiénique de tes très chères dreads cette année encore ?»

Tom se renfrogna et se détourna d'eux, fixant un point invisible à l'autre bout du couloir. S'abaisser à leur niveau et leur répondre ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et l'entraîner dans une joute verbale permanente dont il ne ressortirait pas vainqueur. Il le savait parfaitement, et pour cause, il avait déjà du endurer les sarcasmes et les mauvais coups de ces adolescents durant sa scolarité au collège. Vainement, il avait espéré ne pas les retrouver ici, mais c'était perdu d'avance et il l'avait toujours su. C'était le lycée le mieux côté des rares établissements qui se situaient dans leur campagne, et il était évident qu'ils iraient ici.

Eux, c'était une bande d'adolescents exécrables, fils d'hommes d'affaire riches à souhait qui avaient installé leurs femmes et leurs enfants à la campagne pour se « mettre au vert » après le travail. Et pas question de toucher à un cheveu de leurs progéniture, sous peine de se retrouver avec un procès contre de brillants avocats, dont la paye pour ce seul procès se révélait être le salaire de plusieurs années de celui des accusés.

Ils dédaignaient ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur niveau social, et méprisaient encore davantage ceux qui n'essayaient pas de rentrer dans le moule en suivant ce que la société décidait comme « cool » ou « fashion ». Résultat, ils exécraient Tom, qui leur rendait bien, et prenaient un plaisir vicieux à le couvrir de honte dès qu'ils le croisaient.

« Toujours habillé avec les mêmes fringues largement trop grandes à ce que je vois » poursuivit un dénommé Karl, celui que Tom haïssait le plus.

« T'as toujours pas assez d'argent pour en acheter à ta taille ? Ta danseuse de mère ne s'est pas encore reconvertie en strip-teaseuse pour que vous ayez un niveau de vie décent? »

Tom vit rouge et ses poings se crispèrent, il serra les dents et se força à rester silencieux et immobile, bien que l'envie de démolir Karl lui brûlait, il se devait de ne pas réagir, pour éviter les représailles qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si il lui portait la moindre pichenette.

Personne ne réagissait pour prendre sa défense, et ça le détruisait encore plus. Il n'avait aucun appui, aucun soutien, et il devinait déjà qu'avant la fin de l'année l'entièreté de sa classe lui aurait au moins une fois fait une remarque désagréable ou blessante.

Il ferma les yeux et fit abstraction du reste, ignorant superbement ceux qui continuaient de l'invectiver. Il détourna totalement son esprit d'eux, se concentrant sur celui qui emplissait déjà ses pensées en permanence. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il re-visualisait la dernière vidéo qu'il avait vu de Bill, filmé pendant un entrainement pour un reportage d'il ne savait plus quel site consacré aux arts de la scène.

Il sentit les élèves se resserrer près de lui et il rouvrit les yeux, constatant que leur professeur venait de se percer un passage parmi les lycéens pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe qu'il déverrouilla. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Tom s'empressa de s'installer à la dernière table à gauche, avec vue sur la cour et radiateur. Au moins une bonne chose.

Il était seul, et il apprit plus tard que c'était parce qu'un élève était absent. Il soupira, son répit n'aurait donc qu'une courte durée, et il était déjà las.

[…]

Tom grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il était passablement énervé, cette première journée de cours ayant mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas supplier sa mère encore une fois de l'inscrire à des cours par correspondance, ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé par le passé.

Il jeta son sac sur le sol et se jeta sur son lit, s'y allongeant en croisant ses bras sous sa tête. La première chose qui attira son attention fut l'absence d'une punaise sur l'un des ses posters accrochés au mur. Et pas sur n'importe quel poster, mais sur celui de Bill, le seul qu'il possédait, et qu'il avait récupéré dans un magazine intitulé « Tanz ! », auquel sa mère était abonnée.

Il montrait, sur huit pages, Bill en équilibre sur la jambe gauche, sa main encerclant son pied droit, sa jambe tendue en oblique vers le haut, et ses cheveux lâchés retombant en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Tom ne savait déterminer si ce qu'il préférait était le bas de justaucorps très près du corps, ou le torse nu du danseur. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Tom se releva et farfouilla son lit à la recherche de la petite punaise égarée. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, il s'agenouilla en face de l'affiche et la remit à sa place initiale, lissant soigneusement le papier avant d'enfoncer la pointe le plus profondément possible dans le mur. Son doigt glissa sur le papier verglacé, caressant de manière imaginaire le torse imberbe et sûrement doux du danseur. Les yeux de Tom brillèrent et il sourit en se rendant compte à quel point ce simple geste pouvait l'apaiser en lui faisant oublier les problèmes de sa journée.

Bill avait le don de le réconforter même dans les pires moments, et il arrivait souvent à Tom de se raccrocher à cet inconnu comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui lui maintiendrait la tête hors de l'eau pour l'amener vers des rivages plus doux et plus beaux. Il éprouvait pour Bill une admiration sans limite, et ressentait une forte attirance pour lui, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de l'embarrasser énormément au cours de l'année passée. Il avait eu extrêmement de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un homme puisse l'attirer, et il s'était remis en question de nombreuses fois.

Heureusement, il avait toujours eu l'appui de sa mère qui, au lieu de le blâmer pour sa quasi-obsession, l'encourageait presque dans cette voie. Tant que ça lui faisait se sentir mieux, elle ne voyait pas le mal, elle considérait que tout le monde avait besoin d'une idole pour guider ses pas, quelle qu'elle soit, et Tom approuvait.

[…]

C'était la deuxième semaine de cours, et Tom restait planté à quelques mètres du portail, incapable de puiser en lui la force d'aller se jeter de son plein gré dans l'arène que constituait, de son point de vue, ce lycée remplis d'adolescents égocentriques et cruels. Il avait juste l'envie de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter ce qu'il nommait la « bande des pétés de thunes », et il décida de le faire. Tant pis s'il allait s'attirer les réprimandes de sa mère, et faire mauvaise impression auprès des professeurs, il décida juste de tourner les talons dans le but de s'éloigner du lycée au plus vite. Dans sa précipitation, il heurta un jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu et s'excusa rapidement, honteux.

« Pas de soucis, mais si je ne me trompe pas, le lycée c'est de l'autre côté »

Tom releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et le dévisagea rapidement. Il avait les yeux verts, un regard sympathique et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lissés jusqu'à ses épaules. Il inspirait la confiance et Tom se décida à lui répondre, motivé par le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas avec dédain comme le faisait la majorité ici.

«Je sais, mais je n'ai juste pas envie d'aller en cours, pour me faire cracher sur la gueule par cette bande de con »

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre comme ça, et te laisser marcher sur les pieds juste parce que les gens n'acceptent pas ton style. C'est cela la raison, non ? Et la bande de con, c'est la bande de bourges d'Ulrich, j'ai pas raison ? »

Tom acquiesça faiblement, et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Et toi, tu n'as rien contre moi ? »

L'autre rit et rétorqua en souriant « Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train de te taper la causette, au risque d'être en retard en cours »

Tom lui rendit son sourire, qui se fana lorsque le brun poursuivit la discussion.

« Je disais donc, remballe ces couillons et impose-toi, plutôt que de fuir l'affrontement »

« Facile à dire. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que de subir des moqueries, des railleries et des vannes pourries sur ta gueule à longueur de journée, depuis des années. Ca me tue un petit peu plus chaque jour, et je crois que je ne peux plus le supporter. »

Le ton de Tom était triste, et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se haïssant, il tenta de les retenir, et avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, il se retrouvait à fondre en pleurs dans les bras de ce quasi-inconnu. Il avait juste eu besoin de craquer un bon coup, et s'était réfugié dans l'étreinte accueillante que lui avait offerte le brun en lui ouvrant ses bras. Ce dernier tapota doucement son dos en geste de réconfort, et pouffa.

« J'ai connu situation moins étrange, et accolade plus virile, mais bon. Au fait je m'appelle Georg. »

Tom se recula lentement, se dégageant de son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Et moi Tom »

« Eh bien enchanté Tom, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance d'une manière aussi intime » plaisanta Georg « par contre si ça te dérange pas j'aimerai bien aller en cours, j'ai déjà du rater toute la première semaine pour cause de maladie alors… »

« Okay. A une autre fois alors »

« Y'a pas d'à une autre fois qui tienne Tom ! Tu viens en cours, et plus vite que ça »

Le brun agrippa le dreadé par le bras et le tira à sa suite malgré ses protestations. Ils atteignirent le lycée et y pénétrèrent. Georg examina vite fait la configuration de l'établissement et soupira.

« Je crois que je vais pas réussir à me repérer, help ! »

« Tu dois aller en quelle salle ? »

« Hum » Georg sortit son emploi du temps « j'ai maths en…A204 »

Tom écarquilla les yeux « Vraiment ? Mais, c'est ma classe ! »

L'autre élève lui adressa un sourire sadique « tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais surveiller si tu viens bien en cours, petite racaille. Allez, on s'bouge on est à la bourre là »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empressa de traverser la cour, sous le regard dubitatif de Tom.

Il lui hurla, hilare, « Georg ! C'est pas par là ! »

[…]

Le vent glacial de janvier s'abattait sur lui en rafales puissantes, et il resserra les pans de son manteau d'hiver autour de lui pour préserver sa chaleur corporelle. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du perron et pénétra enfin dans la maison, re-claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Immédiatement, une bouffé d'air chaud lui parvient et il souffla avec soulagement, se débarrassant avec empressement de son manteau humide et ses chaussures trempées, qu'il déposa au pied du radiateur.

Il venait de passer une des journées les plus horribles de sa vie, et il avait juste envie de se réfugier dans son lit douillet, pour s'y rouler en boule et chasser les dernières heures de son esprit. D'un pas lourd, il grimpa l'escalier et atterrit dans sa chambre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son poster de Bill, ce qui lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait déjà beaucoup mieux, et un petit air satisfait prit place sur son visage lorsque qu'il saisit un stylo sur son bureau pour cocher un nouveau jour sur son calendrier mural.

Avec une pointe d'extase, il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que deux petits mois avant qu'il n'assiste au ballet où Bill occupait un rôle important, et cette constatation lui rendit toute sa bonne humeur.

Georg avait été absent toute la semaine à cause d'une forte grippe, et Tom s'était senti extrêmement seul sans sa présence à ses côtés et son soutien. Il avait eu l'impression de revenir à la situation d'il y avait seulement quelques mois, quand il devait affronter les mauvaises langues seul et sans appui. La bande d'Ulrich lui avait particulièrement fait passer des heures difficiles, profitant que Georg ne soit pas là pour l'aider à se défendre. Georg avait redoublé deux fois durant sa scolarité, et résultat il était de deux ans plus âgé que le reste de la classe, ce qui le rendait plus intimidant et lui permettait d'être à l'abri des problèmes, et il en faisait largement profiter son récent meilleur ami, Tom.

Ce dernier soupira alors qu'il se déshabillait à moitié sur le court chemin qui le séparait de la douche, sa chambre et sa salle de bain étant reliées par une simple porte. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il pénétra dans l'enceinte de la douche et referma les parois derrière lui, avant d'enclencher la poignée, faisant se déverser un jet d'eau brûlant sur sa peau encore gelée. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappa par volutes, remplissant la pièce d'un brouillard léger et confortable. Le genre de brouillard qui vous plonge dans une espèce de cocon agréable, vous permettant de vous détendre enfin pleinement. Et c'est ce que fit Tom, laissant ses problèmes s'évacuer de son corps, et être emportés par l'eau trop chaude qui ruisselait le long de ses membres encore tendus.

La paroi de la douche s'était couverte d'eau condensée, et Tom sourit niaisement alors que son doigt traçait des courbes et traits précis sur la couche de buée. Le tout formait le mot « Bill » suivi d'un cœur, et Tom rit de se propre bêtise, avant de rougir brutalement, pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Le fait de penser à Bill alors qu'il était totalement nu dans sa douche avait le don de réveiller ses hormones d'adolescent qui n'attendaient que ça, et il sentit cette chaleur se concentrer dans le bas de son ventre, le consumant presque de l'intérieur.

Il ferma les yeux et reposa son front contre la cloison, se laissant emporter par son excitation. Une image de Bill entièrement nu flasha derrière ses paupières closes et il hoqueta, sa main droite glissant d'elle-même jusqu'à son entrejambe durcissant. Il l'encercla entre ses doigts et gémit doucement, il imaginait parfaitement ceux doux de Bill – les doigts de Bill se devaient d'être doux – envelopper son sexe au lieu des siens. Il fit rouler la peau de son pénis entre ses doigts avant de le saisir fermement dans la paume de sa main. Il s'activa, entama un vas-et-viens de plus-en-plus rapide et de plus en plus bon, alors que son cerveau lui envoyait des images de Bill dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, toutes plus sensuelles et sexuelles les unes que les autres. Sa main gauche se plaqua contre la paroi, l'aidant à se maintenir debout alors que le plaisir affluait par vague en lui.

Il appuya profondément son pouce contre la fente de son gland, et tout son corps se crispa, son autre main tremblant contre le plexiglas tandis que ses yeux se plongeaient dans ceux, imaginaires, d'un Bill complètement indécent.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le jet d'eau frappant ses épaules pendant qu'il se caressait plus vigoureusement. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses dreads valsant dans une giclée d'eau avant de venir fouetter son dos, et entrouvrit ses lèvres dans un gémissement silencieux. Il se masturbait énergiquement, et son fantasme se fit flou, les images se succédant dans son esprit à une allure aussi ahurissante que celle de sa main autour de sa virilité.

Enfin, il se sentit complètement perdre pieds, et il jouit violemment en criant le prénom de Bill. Il resta un moment immobile, avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration et de se relever lentement, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place, tandis que l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps nettoyait les preuves du plaisir qu'il venait de se donner.

Soudainement, il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par la réalisation qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se touchait ainsi en pensant à Bill et il se sentit malsain, pervers, sale.

Il tenta de chasser cette impression, mais c'était peine perdue. Cherchant à se disculper, il songea que ce n'était qu'une folie de ses hormones, une trop forte poussée de testostérone, qui l'avait poussé à faire ça sans se contrôler. En bref, c'était un acte typiquement adolescent, et il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

C'était mieux pour son intégrité de penser ainsi, et il se força à le faire.

[…]

Tom réajusta correctement sa tenue et arrangea une dernière fois ses dreads grâce au miroir. Il hésita une nouvelle fois entre les laisser retomber lâchement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ou les attacher et porter un bandeau par-dessus. Il transféra son poids d'un pied à l'autre, et mordilla anxieusement son piercing au labret. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se décider, et ils devaient partir dans quelques minutes à peine, sous peine d'arriver en retard, et ça Tom ne le tolérerait pas.

Sa mère lui cria de se dépêcher du bas de l'escalier, et il opta finalement pour maintenir ses dreads en queue de cheval et couvrir son front d'un bandeau noir. Simone lui avait clairement fait comprendre d'abandonner toute idée de casquette, et il n'avait pu que lui obéir. Déjà que son style vestimentaire n'était pas du tout adapté pour ce genre de lieu, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il avait tout de même fait un effort pour porter des vêtements plus foncés et moins larges qu'habituellement, par soucis de ne pas paraître trop décalé par rapport aux autres personnes qu'ils rencontreraient.

« Tom ! Tu seras le premier à râler si on arrive ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en retard, alors magne-toi, par pitié ! »

« J'arrive ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empressa de quitter la salle de bain et dévala les escaliers, ayant pris soin, au passage, de prendre son appareil photo numérique qui gisait sur son lit.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt » remarqua sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel « Allez, on y va vraiment, sinon on sera en retard pour voir ton chéri »

Ce fut au tour de Tom de rouler des yeux, et de rougir légèrement. « Tais-toi Maman » il la gratifia d'une petite pichenette et elle rit franchement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa voiture.

Aujourd'hui, c'était LE grand jour pour Tom, celui qu'il attendait depuis des mois, son impatience croissant à mesure que les jours défilaient. Et maintenant, après ces longues semaines d'attente, il se tenait bien droit sur son siège, tremblant d'excitation. Le trajet jusqu'à Berlin lui avait paru durer une éternité, mais maintenant il était bien là, assis au meilleur placement possible, serrant fort ses accoudoirs entre ses doigts crispés.

« Tom détends-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui va monter sur scène, à ce que je sache » soupira Simone.

Contrairement à ses attentes, Tom se tendit davantage sur son siège, remuant nerveusement.

« Maman, ça doit commencer quand ? »

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et elle lui répondit simplement « maintenant ».

Tom ouvrit grand les yeux, et le spectacle commença.

[…]

Le théâtre déversait sur la place qui l'entourait un flot de spectateurs bruyants, critiquant et échangeant avis et commentaires plus ou moins professionnels sur le ballet qui venait de se dérouler. Au milieu d'eux, Tom avançait les yeux dans le vague, se laissant entrainer par sa mère sans se poser plus de questions. Il était complètement plongé dans un monde totalement différent, peuplé de danse et de Bill, et de Bill dansant. Bill l'avait encore complètement subjugué, et il nageait en plein rêve.

Il prit conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation uniquement quand il se rendit compte que sa mère leur avait fait faire le tour du théâtre, c'est-à-dire la direction contraire à celle qu'ils auraient du prendre.

Il se stoppa. « Euhm Maman, c'est pas par là je crois » fit-t-il judicieusement remarquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le tira davantage à sa suite, avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bienvenue à l'entrée – ou à la sortie, ça dépend la manière de voir les choses – des artistes » lui annonça-t-elle fièrement « Ton Bill va forcément finir par sortir par là, il suffit juste de faire preuve d'un peu de patience. »

Tom écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant à une allure folle « attends, t'es sérieuse là ? »

« Tout à fait » Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « détends-toi, il ne va pas te bouffer ».

Il réajusta rapidement son bandeau sur son front, et leva ses yeux inquiets vers elle.

« T'aurais pas un miroir ? »

Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, faisant se retourner sur eux les quelques autres personnes qui attendaient là. Famille, amis, ou fans irréductibles comme Tom, des danseurs qui étaient, en ce moment-même, en train de se changer dans les loges.

Est-ce que Bill prenait une douche à cet instant précis ? Cette idée fit frissonner Tom de la tête au pied et sa mère lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il fit signe que tout allait bien, et commença à patienter avec nervosité.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Allait-il même pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, ou Bill allait-il filer rapidement sans leur accorder un regard ?

De longues minutes passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante, et les premiers artistes sortirent enfin, discutant entre eux avec animation. Tom pouvait presque ressentir leur soulagement et cela le fit sourire.

Il ne quittait plus la porte des yeux, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il Le vu sortir. Il était là, éloigné d'à peine trois mètres de lui, et Tom le trouva sublime, davantage que sur n'importe quelle photo qu'il avait pu voir. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides de sa douche récente, et quelques mèches lui retombaient devant ses yeux parfaitement remaquillés, entourés de fard et d'eye-liner noir. Il portait une veste en cuir noir par-dessus un t-shirt moulant rouge sang, et un jean foncé près du corps, et Tom se fit la remarque qu'il aurait bien voulu le voir de dos.

Bill n'avait pas de sacs, et Tom rit intérieurement en voyant que la personne qui l'accompagnait en portait deux. Il rit un peu moins lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette personne n'était autre qu'Andréas, le petit ami de Bill, et qu'il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, le faisant rire aux éclats.

« Excusez-moi, hum Bill ? » l'interpella Simone, sachant pertinemment que Tom n'oserait jamais faire de même.

Les deux danseurs se retournèrent vers elle, et Bill se dirigea dans leur direction en souriant, ses santiags claquant contre le sol pavé, suivi de près par son amant qui les regardait d'un air morne.

« Bonsoir » dit Bill sur un ton enjoué « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Tom aurait pu mourir d'extase à la pensée que Bill venait de lui dire bonjour, cela lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable qu'il envisagea de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se retint, et, au lieu de cela, contempla le visage parfait de Bill, en enregistrant le moindre détail dans sa mémoire.

« Oui, mon fils » Elle désigna Tom d'un signe de main « est un grand fan de vous. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de prendre une photo de vous deux ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait le temps pour ça » fit Andreas d'un ton exaspéré.

Bill le gratifia d'une tape sur le bras et le gronda « Ne te prends pas pour mon agent ».

Le blond croisa les bras, affichant une mine vexée, et Bill soupira.

« Fais pas la gueule »

« Mais Bill ! » Andreas rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, lui murmurant « ce gamin te mate, ça crève les yeux »

« Et moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi » lui chuchota Bill à son tour avant de déposer un léger baiser contre ses lèvres.

Leur conversation était restée inaudible pour Tom et sa mère, mais leur baiser était parfaitement visible, et Tom inspira longuement, empêchant son cœur de se briser. Après ce qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais qui avait paru une éternité à Tom, Bill leur refit face.

Il se pencha vers le jeune adolescent et lui demanda « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Les cheveux de Bill semblaient soyeux, et Tom déglutit. « Tom »

« Viens là, Tom »

Tom s'exécuta, cherchant à intégrer le fait que Bill venait de l'appeler par son prénom de sa voix douce, ni grave ni aigue.

Bill passa un bras autour de sa taille, et Tom fit de même, ses doigts se posant de manière presque involontaire sur la fine bande de peau découverte entre son jean et son haut. Il retint un grand frisson au contact de cette peau douce, et se laissa enivrer par le parfum suave qui se dégageait de Bill.

« Souriez » leur ordonna Simone en brandissant l'appareil photo qui immortalisa l'instant en un flash éblouissant.

« Je peux en refaire une ? » interrogea-t-elle

Bill acquiesça « pas de soucis, j'adore les photos »

« Okay, alors, attention » L'appareil flasha une dernière fois, et Bill se détacha de Tom qui avait presque cessé de respirer depuis qu'il avait senti le corps chaud de son idole contre lui.

« Voilà, tu n'auras plus qu'à revenir pour que je te les dédicace » rit Bill, et son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nan mais regardez-le faire sa star. Arrête tes bêtises et dépêche-toi, on va être en retard »

Bill lui obéit docilement, saluant Tom et sa mère d'un signe de main.

« A une prochaine fois, Au revoir Tom »

Il le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en se déhanchant, laissant Tom encore bouche bée derrière lui.

Bill pouvait pratiquement sentir le regard de Tom sur lui, et il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, lui envoyant un baiser de la main, et le faisant rougir violemment. Andreas le tira par le bras en grommelant et Bill gloussa.

« Putain, drague pas les mômes, merde »

« Sois pas jaloux Andy, mignon, certes, mais trop jeune pour moi. Mon dieu il doit avoir à peine seize ans. Hum, par contre je dirais pas non s'il revient me voir dans deux ans, s'il me regarde encore de cette manière. Je peux te dire que ça donne chaud »

Andreas grogna et plaqua brutalement Bill contre le mur de briques du théâtre, dévorant ses lèvres avec possessivité.

« Tu es à moi »

Il pressa son corps contre le sien et Bill gémit bruyamment, attirant tous les regards vers eux. La bouche du blond se perdit contre son cou, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Arrête » geint-il « pas devant les enfants » rajouta-t-il en pouffant.

Andreas éclata d'un rire franc et relâcha son étreinte. « T'as raison, allons-y »

Les deux danseurs étaient disparus depuis déjà un petit moment lorsque Tom reprit contact avec la réalité, noyé dans un flot de sentiments contradictoires. Du bonheur, de la jalousie, du désir, de la tristesse, de l'extase et, peut-être un peu d'amour.

Il suivit sa mère sans mot dire jusqu'à la voiture, et ce n'est qu'après une heure de trajet qu'il relâcha enfin tout ce qu'il avait en lui, son excitation encore palpable emplissant le véhicule, et ornant les lèvres de sa mère d'un grand sourire satisfait.

Elle avait réussi, et Tom était heureux. Pour le moment.

[…]

Simone réorganisa l'agencement des objets sur le plateau, les disposants de manière logique pour éviter qu'ils ne chutent ultérieurement, et le prit entre ses mains. Elle quitta la cuisine et gravit à pas lents et assurés l'escalier de bois dont les marches pouvaient facilement se révéler traitres. Elle atteignit la porte de la chambre de Tom qu'elle ouvrit avec le coude et pénétra doucement dans la pièce sombre.

« Tu es réveillé ? » questionna-t-elle à mi-voix. Un grognement qu'elle prit pour un 'oui' lui parvint en provenance de sous le tas de couvertures et elle sourit, déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté du lit où gisait son fils. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour entrouvrir les volets, laissant les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi s'immiscer dans l'interstice, éclairant la pièce de manière juste suffisante.

Tom émergea des couvertures et se redressa en position assise, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre place en face de lui, le dévisageant tendrement.

« Je t'ai monté de quoi manger, ça fait des jours que t'es en sous alimentation, Tom. Je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne chose que tu vois ce Bi-»

« C'en était une » l'interrompit Tom « Maman, c'est juste que – je sais pas. Je m'en sens comme vidé, déprimé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir frôlé mon rêve du doigt, et maintenant je me retrouve sans rien d'autre que mes souvenirs, qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. C'est juste le contrecoup de cette excitation, de cette putain de poussée d'adrénaline qui m'a envahi lorsque que je l'ai rencontré. »

Il marqua une pause, et reprit, les yeux rêveurs.

« Je l'ai rencontré, tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais même pas combien de mois j'avais attendu ça, et s'est allé si vite que j'ai l'impression que ce moment n'a jamais eu lieu. »

Il soupira et se saisit d'un des cookies que sa mère avait gentiment préparé pour lui.

« Et je ne pense qu'à une chose, recommencer. La moindre seconde est ancrée en moi. Je peux encore sentir son odeur, me remémorer son sourire, et le baiser qu'il m'a envoyé de la main. »

Il sourit à ce souvenir, avant de prendre un air plus sombre.

« Et il y avait Andréas. C'est ridicule mais, je le déteste presque d'être si proche de Bill alors que moi… »

« Tom » le coupa sa mère en se rapprochant de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je ne te permettrais pas d'être aussi proche de Bill que l'est Andréas, de toute manière. »

Elle rit et il roula des yeux.

« Tu es trop jeune pour ça, ou plutôt, il est trop vieux pour toi. Par contre… »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguant Tom qui fit de même.

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'a trouvé adorable, avec tes étoiles plein les yeux et tes joues rouges, et ton incapacité à aligner deux mots. »

Tom grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse, la fusillant du regard.

« Tu sais » Elle poursuivit sur un ton extrêmement sérieux qui inquiéta Tom « Si tu veux sortir avec lui dans quelques années, je n'aurais plus rien contre. En plus, tu seras sexy comme un diable plus tard, j'en suis certaine. Après tout, tu es mon fils, et tu es un joli bourgeon qui ne demande qu'à éclore »

L'adolescent rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et glissa son bras dans son dos pour agripper un oreiller qu'il lui balança en guise de vengeance. « Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse. Un joli jeune homme comme gendre…oui, je suis pour ! »

« Maman ! » répéta l'adolescent d'un ton exaspéré « Je ne veux _pas_ sortir avec Bill »

Elle le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil perplexe « Vraiment ? »

Tom baissa les yeux et s'immergea dans la contemplation de ses longs doigts qu'il triturait.

« Vraiment ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.» trancha-t-il.

[…]

« Je crois que je suis amoureux » avoua Tom avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il s'essuya vaguement avec l'essuie-main et se retourna face à son meilleur ami qui arborait un large sourire.

« De Bill ? » Georg secoua la tête « Je m'en doutais »

« Pardon ? » s'interloqua Tom alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord des lavabos des toilettes du lycée « Comment ça, ''je m'en doutais'' ? »

« Ca crève les yeux, c'est tout. Tu me parles de lui quasiment tout le temps, avec limite un air de pure extase sur le visage. Ouais, t'es complètement accro mec ! »

Tom plaqua ses paumes contre ses yeux « je suis dans la merde hein ? »

« Non » Georg tapota son dos « enfin, juste un peu. »

[…]

Tom regardait fixement la photographie qu'il tenait dans la main, glissant son index contre la surface lisse, s'attardant particulièrement sur le visage de Bill. Elle les représentait tous les deux, ce jour là, et sa mère venait de la faire développer et de lui donner, il y a presque une heure. Une heure qu'il avait passé à réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur leurs sourires immortalisés sur papier glacé.

Etait-il possible de ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Etre attiré, c'était une chose, mais être _amoureux_ en était une autre, et la différence était de taille. Il avait depuis longtemps intégré le fait qu'il était attiré par Bill, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien d'ailleurs, mais _ça_, il avait nettement plus de mal. Il soupira et reposa la photographie sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et y appuyant son front. Il chercha à faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Oui, il trouvait Bill beau, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour affirmer qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Il y avait son odeur qui l'avait totalement enivré, sa gentillesse avec lui qui l'avait fait fondre, son sourire qui le rendait totalement gaga, ce contact avec sa peau qui l'avait fait frissonner, la jalousie qui l'avait brulé de l'intérieur lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser Andreas, sa simple présence qui rendait aléatoire les battements de son cœur, l'envie de le voir en permanence, de toujours avoir ce qu'il faisait, et avec qui il le faisait, le désir de le toucher, de le connaître mieux, de se faire une place dans sa vie, et son admiration sans borne pour ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il réussissait.

Tom s'allongea sur le lit, contemplant les fissures du plafond sans les voir réellement, trop immergé dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser Bill de son esprit, avant de se glisser sous la couette et d'éteindre la lumière, cherchant le sommeil qui tarda à venir. De longues heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à s'endormir, à bout de forces.

[…]

Ses cheveux humides caressaient son visage au rythme de ses mouvements et Tom se laissait totalement enivré par son parfum, ce parfait mélange entre féminité et masculinité qui le rendait fou. Les doigts de Tom glissèrent le long de ce dos doux et chaud, et il les enfonça brutalement dans ses hanches quand Bill enserra brusquement leurs deux sexes entre sa main, accentuant la friction entre leurs deux pénis durs. Leurs corps transpirants se mouvaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux recherchant avidement le contact de l'autre, et Tom perdait pieds avec la réalité. La bouche de Bill se perdit contre son cou et il sentit ses dents mordiller sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et respirant difficilement.

Bill donna un coup de bassin plus appuyé, et Tom gémit bruyamment. La bouche de Bill se plaqua contre la sienne pour étouffer ses gémissements, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent presque instantanément, jouant l'une avec l'autre dans un désordre agréable. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement, et leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour se recoller de plus belle une milliseconde plus tard.

Puis la bouche de Bill délaissa celle de Tom pour glisser le long de sa gorge, puis de son torse en une trainée mouillée et brûlante. La boule de son piercing roulait contre les abdos fins et les mains de Bill se pressèrent contre les cuisses de Tom pour les écarter davantage. Tom se releva sur les coudes et son regard se voila de désir pur lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Bill se rapprocher dangereusement de sa virilité. Elles entourèrent son gland et il se cambra violemment, sa tête retombant contre son oreiller alors que ses hanches partaient en avant, l'enfonçant dans la bouche chaude de Bill qui l'accueillit gracieusement, l'aspirant le plus profondément possible. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à la base de sa verge et il entama un vas-et-viens rapide autour du sexe de Tom, coordonnant les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa main, et lui faisant littéralement perdre la tête. Bill fit rouler son piercing le long de sa fente et Tom haleta, ouvrant grand la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène. Il se noyait dans ce torrent de plaisir qui inondait ses veines, et il n'était plus que plaintes et gémissements alors que Bill le suçait plus vivement, creusant les joues pour accentuer le contact entre leurs deux peaux.

Sa deuxième main vint malaxer doucement ses testicules alors qu'il l'aspirait plus profond, et plus étroitement, et Tom ne sentait plus rien qui ne soit pas Bill. Une décharge de plaisir plus puissante déferla en lui, et il jouit en Bill, criant son prénom.

[…]

Tom se réveilla en sursaut, et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il passa sa main sur son front brûlant et soupira durement. Il venait de faire son premier rêve érotique avec Bill, et il en était particulièrement ébranlé. Ses draps étaient humides de son sperme et tous ses membres transpiraient encore. Agacé, il rejeta les draps sur le sol et courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, se déshabillant prestement avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Il enclencha la poignée et un jet d'eau froide se répandit sur son corps brûlant. Il serra ses bras autour de lui, attendant que l'eau se réchauffe, et se remémora le contenu de son rêve.

Cela avait été tellement réaliste qu'il en frissonnait encore, et il se mordit anxieusement la lèvre.

Est-ce que tout cela était normal ?

Il fantasmait sur un quasi-inconnu, n'était-ce pas un peu pervers ?

Il parvint à la conclusion que ça l'était complètement, mais que ça n'était pas si grave, et il coupa l'arrivée d'eau.

[…]

Six mois étaient passés depuis que Tom avait rencontré Bill, et sa passion pour lui n'avait cessé de s'accroître. Il était retourné l'admirer lors de ballets à deux reprises, mais n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher une nouvelle fois.

Et ce jour -là, tout recommençait. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'elle arriverait à lui faire rencontrer Bill de nouveau. Tom avait grandi, et l'intuition de sa mère s'était révélé vraie, il était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme de 17 ans. Ses dreads s'étaient allongées, et il avait gagné en prestance.

Bill, de son côté, n'avait fait que s'embellir davantage, et sa popularité croissait de jours en jours. Aujourd'hui, il était une des figures principales du ballet où Tom et sa mère allait assister, et la soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Les roues de la voiture crissèrent sur le bitume alors qu'elle freinait avec une brusque brutalité due à sa vitesse trop rapide. Simone était mal garée, très mal garée même, mais seul importait le fait qu'ils étaient presque en retard. Tom sortit prestement du véhicule, récupérant vite-fait son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de re-claquer bruyamment la portière. Sa mère verrouilla rapidement l'automobile avant de se faire entrainer dans une course folle par son fils.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du théâtre, et cela relevait du miracle d'après Tom. Mais il estimait qu'ils méritaient ce coup de chance après toutes les malchances qui leur étaient arrivées sur la route. D'abord, une roue avait crevée, ensuite, ils avaient galéré pour la changer, puis ils s'étaient engagés dans une autoroute bondée, avant de rater leur sortie et de devoir attendre la suivante pour rattraper l'erreur. S'en était suivie une longue pause sur le bord d'une nationale durant laquelle ils avaient consultés toutes les cartes possibles et imaginables pour retrouver leur route, et une attente très longue à une station essence pour refaire le plein. En bref, tout semblait s'être ligué contre eux pour les faire arriver en retard.

Tom et sa mère pénétrèrent dans le hall déjà vide, essoufflés, et s'empressèrent de tendre leurs billets au contrôleur qui les dévisagea d'un air inqualifiable avant de leur permettre d'entrer. Ils gravirent vivement les marches qui les séparaient du balcon et trouvèrent rapidement leurs places. C'était simple, c'était celles au milieu du premier rang. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils plutôt confortables et Tom s'empressa de fouiller au fond de son sac pour en extirper sa petite caméra. Il n'était pas certain de la légalité de la chose, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste garder un souvenir de la soirée. Il l'alluma et zooma jusqu'à obtenir un bon cadrage de la scène.

Ils avaient une très bonne vue, malgré que Tom aurait préféré se retrouver à quelques rangs de la scène, en bas.

Les éclairages s'éteignirent, et les rideaux s'écartèrent. Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc avant que les projecteurs ne baignent la scène de lumière et que les premières notes d'une musique douce se fassent entendre. Tom enclencha la caméra et soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il y était enfin, et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de profiter de ce moment.

[…]

A chaque fois qu'il posait un pied sur la scène, Tom ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. C'était inéluctable, Bill attirait son regard comme un aimant – un délicieux aimant – et il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait confié sa camera à sa mère pour pouvoir le contempler librement, et ce qu'il voyait le satisfaisait pleinement. Pour Tom, Bill était toujours aussi gracieux, beau, magnifique et digne de tous les adjectifs mélioratifs qui existaient et qui concernaient la grâce et la beauté.

Le ballet approchait à sa fin, au plus grand regret de Tom, et tout s'était déroulé à la perfection, du moins semblait-il, même si Tom pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

[…]

Tom applaudissait à tout rompre, tellement que ses mains commençaient à lui faire mal. Le public se leva et il accompagna le mouvement. C'était une véritable ovation et Tom s'en sentait inutilement fier, il était juste heureux pour Bill – et le reste des danseurs.

La troupe retourna sur scène pour saluer leurs spectateurs si enthousiastes, et Tom chercha instinctivement Bill du regard- en vain. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Bill n'était même pas venu saluer ? Ca semblait impossible et il dévisagea plus intensément les artistes souriants. Andreas était aussi aux abonnés absents et le front de Tom se plissa davantage. Il attrapa la main de sa mère pour attirer son attention et se pencha vers elle, chuchotant contre son oreille.

« Bill n'est pas là ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » devant l'air inquiet de son fils, elle rajouta « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. »

Et Tom la crut, sa mère avait toujours raison, après tout.

**Retour au présent**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tirant de sa longue rêverie, et il sentit sa mère s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il répondit d'un vague hochement de tête, peu convaincu, et elle secoua doucement la sienne, réfrénant un sourire devant son humeur visiblement morose. Non pas que le fait de le voir aussi maussade depuis des mois la réjouissait, mais elle savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Cela faisait des mois que Bill n'avait plus posé un pied sur scène, neuf plus précisément, et Tom dépérissait un petit peu plus à chaque jour. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Simone savait que pour résoudre un problème, mieux valait remonter à la source, et elle passa une main sur la joue de son fils.

« Il me manque, maman, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi » se désespéra Tom.

« Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, mon chéri, mais je te promets que ça ira mieux bientôt »

Son fils releva un regard interrogateur vers elle, et elle ne fit que lui sourire tendrement, avant de redevenir soudainement sérieuse, le fixant avec des yeux sévères.

« Va faire tes devoirs Tom »

« Maman, » soupira Tom « c'est la fin de l'année et je sais très bien que je vais devoir redoubler, tu ne peux rien y changer »

Elle secoua la tête et n'ajouta rien, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était pas le genre de mère à faire la morale à son enfant s'il ne s'en sortait pas en cours, surtout qu'elle-même n'avait jamais passé son bac, entrant juste dans une école de danse dès le collège terminé. Alors elle le laissa continuer de ruminer, certaine pourtant que son humeur ne pourrait que s'améliorer bientôt.

[…]

Le soleil éblouissant se reflétait sur les dalles blanches de la longue allée bordée de fleurs, et il posa négligemment une paire de soleil encombrante sur son nez, avant de se retourner vers son petit ami qui tirait ses deux valises derrière lui, et le gratifia d'un sourire timide. Il était très anxieux, et il souffla un bon coup avant de s'engager en boitant légèrement dans l'allée. Il avait abandonné sa béquille qu'il haïssait plus que tout, préférant sentir une légère douleur lui tirailler la cheville plutôt que de s'en servir. C'était comme ça, il détestait l'idée d'avoir l'air _impotent. _Le terme était très hyperbolique, mais le jeune homme était de toute façon une hyperbole à lui tout seul.

Il atteignit le seuil de la maison, et dit au revoir à son petit ami qui avait malheureusement d'autres obligations que celle de l'accompagner. Après un dernier baiser, il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya de son doigt sur la sonnette, la faisant carillonner dans toute la demeure.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure pour la remettre en place. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il adressa un sourire peu sûr de lui à la personne qui lui faisait face, lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour Madame Trümper, je suis… »

« Je sais pertinemment qui tu es » le coupa Simone en acceptant sa main tendue « Entre donc » rajouta-t-elle en se décalant pour la laisser pénétrer dans le vestibule, tirant ses deux valises avec lui.

« Laisse tes valises là, on les montera plus tard » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Elle l'invita à se diriger jusqu'à la cuisine, et elle prit sa suite tout en observant discrètement sa démarche. Elle nota immédiatement son boitillement, mais surtout la grâce de sa démarche. Le jeune homme était conçu pour danser, et elle était là pour l'aider à briller de nouveau sur la scène.

« Alors… » Commença-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face, une tasse de café chacun sur la table entre eux. « Comment vas-tu Bill ? »

L'intéressé touilla distraitement son café tout en répondant d'une voix lasse.

« Ca va. Mais la danse me manque, et à chaque fois que je pense que je peux recommencer, je me re-blesse et je suis reparti pour plusieurs semaines. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien. Je trouve cela tellement stupide… »

« Ca n'a rien de stupide, je sais ce que c'est que de vivre pour danser, et à quel point c'est difficile de s'arrêter soudainement. »

Un léger silence plana, durant lesquels ils se plongèrent chacun dans leurs souvenirs respectifs, avant que Simone ne le brise avec un sourire.

« Je vais te laisser te montrer dans ta chambre. »

[…]

Bill avait terminé de déballer ses affaires depuis de longues minutes, et il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait quelque peu. Simone l'avait abandonné pour aller faire quelques courses, et il décida de flâner un peu dans la maison. Il n'eut pas effectué plus de deux pas dans le couloir qu'il se stoppa face à la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Il était d'une nature très curieuse, et il n'hésita pas plus d'une milliseconde avant d'entrebâiller la porte de ce qu'il savait être la chambre du fils de Simone, Tom.

Vérifiant par mesure de précautions qu'elle était bien aussi vide de présence humaine qu'elle était sensé l'être, il pénétra l'intérieur, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il tomba face à face avec lui-même et recula d'un pas, surpris, avant de constater que ce n'était qu'une affiche.

Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres et il se mut jusqu'au poster. Il songea qu'il n'était pas si mal dessus, et ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à la photographie punaisée juste en dessous.

Elle le représentait lui, avec quelques années de moins, et un adolescent aux cheveux dreadé qu'il s'imaginait être le fameux Tom. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se souvenir du moment où le cliché avait pris, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné, il avait toujours eu mauvaise mémoire, et se détourna du mur pour quitter la chambre.

Il pensa que Tom était quand même plutôt mignon pour l'âge qu'il devait avoir, et se demanda à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Il ne se posait pas la question plus de quelques secondes que ses yeux tombèrent dans deux iris noisette alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Il ne put retenir un cri aigu, sursautant vivement alors qu'il trébuchait sur la marche, s'effondrant sur le jeune homme qui se retint de justesse à la rampe pour ne pas chuter à son tour, enroulant son bras libre autour de Bill pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Tom avait agit par pur reflexe, et maintenant il était figé, le corps de la dernière personne qu'il avait pensé trouver dans son escalier pressé contre le sien. Bill se dégagea doucement de son étreinte trop rapidement à son goût, et releva son regard vers le sien, embarrassé.

« Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer » s'excusa-t-il « Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Bill » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant pour se faire pardonner, ce qui acheva de pétrifier l'adolescent qui balbutia quelques mots, agrandissant davantage le sourire de Bill.

« Et je suppose que tu es Tom » poursuivit-il devant le mutisme de susnommé « Que dirais-tu de me laisser passer dans cet escalier ? »

Tom se décala par automatisme, le regardant passer à côté de lui sans réagir.

Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu » s'exclama-t-il, choqué par la réalisation qu'il venait de faire, là, chez lui, à quelques mètres de lui, il y avait « Bill ! »

« Oui ? » répondit l'interpellé, se retournant vers Tom, le regardant du bas de l'escalier.

« Euh…nan rien »

Bill haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules avant de partir à la découverte de la maison.

Si Tom avait pu mourir de honte, il était sûr que sa vie ne serait plus qu'un souvenir à cet instant. Il venait de se couvrir de ridicule devant Bill, et ce dernier devait très certainement croire qu'il était particulièrement limité mentalement. Tom se frappa le front avec la main avant de se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il se pinça, vérifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas, bien qu'il se doutait que si cela avait été un rêve, Bill aurait succombé à son charme rien qu'en le regardant et ils seraient présentement en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine au beau milieu de l'escalier.

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette image plaisante, et décida de rester caché dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre, histoire de ne pas se couvrir de ridicule une fois de plus.

« Oh mon dieu » répéta-t-il encore une fois, lorsqu'une nouvelle constatation frappa son esprit.

Il allait pouvoir côtoyer Bill durant une durée encore indéterminée, apprendre à le connaître, du moins s'il arrivait à aligner plus de deux mots en sa présence, et surtout il allait pouvoir l'observer danser. Cela faisait neuf mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Bill de quelque manière que ce soit, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, surtout avec sa nouvelle coiffure, des dreadlocks, surement synthétiques, noir et blanches.

Secrètement, il s'était toujours plu à imaginer qu'un jour il finirait par rencontrer une nouvelle fois Bill d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et maintenant c'était arrivé, et il se sentait si fébrile qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Il était totalement dingue, c'était un fait, mais il venait de tenir son idole entre ses bras, et il s'accorda quelques minutes pour devenir hystérique, après tout, il le méritait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Simone rentra chez elle, les bras chargés de courses, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce silence inquiétant qui régnait dans toute la demeure. Tom devait pourtant être rentré des cours depuis une bonne demi-heure, et il lui semblait bien avoir abandonné Bill dans cette même maison une heure auparavant. D'après ces calculs, ils avaient donc du se rencontrer, et elle avait espéré les retrouver en train de bavasser

Elle posa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine en soupirant. Elle avait omis le fait que Tom était plutôt de nature à devenir complètement coincé face à Bill, sans oser lui décocher un seul mot, et il devait être actuellement cloitré dans sa chambre en train d'hyperventiler. Cette pensée fit s'étirer ses lèvres en un large sourire, et elle s'attela à la tâche, rangeant les provisions dans les différents placards.

Simone connaissait particulièrement bien son fils, et elle avait pertinemment raison en pensant qu'il était presque terrifié à l'idée de sortir de son refuge. A dire vrai, Tom n'osait même pas se déplacer dans sa chambre, car Bill était remonté il y avait quelques minutes à peine dans la sienne. La mince cloison séparant les deux pièces était tellement fine qu'ils entendaient facilement tout ce qui se déroulait dans celle adjacente, et pour une raison pas encore totalement expliquée, il était angoissé à l'idée de faire le moindre bruit.

Il était assis sur son lit, celui-ci collé contre le mur commun aux deux chambres, et il ne bougeait pas, écoutant seulement les brides de conversations qui lui parvenait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Il supposait que Bill était au téléphone, avec son petit ami d'après le peu qu'il avait pu entendre, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à descendre retrouver sa mère qu'il savait rentrée depuis quelques minutes.

Il délaissa son lit et se dirigea à pas de loups jusqu'à sa porte. Puis s'empressa de dévaler l'escalier, se retrouvant devant sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Mon chéri, ça va ? » s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'ai eu l'air d'un idiot fini à cause de toi ! » L'accusa-t-il.

« Je suppose que je voulais te faire la surprise. » fit Simone en levant les yeux en ciel.

« Ah bah ça pour une surprise ! » souffla Tom en s'installant sur une chaise « J'ai presque cru avoir une hallucination »

« Alors ? » questionna sa mère avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu le trouves toujours aussi mignon ? »

« Maman ! » s'offusqua l'adolescent.

« C'est pas une réponse »

« Oui je le trouve toujours aussi magnifique, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ? » s'exclama Tom.

« Euhm… je dérange peut-être ?» se renseigna Bill, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et Tom rougit en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Non, viens donc nous rejoindre mon chéri » l'accueillit Simone, et Bill eut un sourire timide face à l'appellation alors que Tom cherchait le moyen le plus pratique pour se cacher dans la carafe d'eau qui trônait au centre de la table.

Bill s'assit face à lui et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil qui ne fit que l'enfoncer davantage dans son embarras.

« Je me suis permis de visiter la maison » déclara Bill « Et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de voir de plus près votre salle de danse. »

« Pas de vous avec moi Bill. Et en parlant de ça, on va d'abord s'occuper de ta cheville, une chose à la fois »

Devant l'air dépité qu'affichait Bill, elle ne put retenir un rire.

« Je te promets que tu re-danseras bientôt. »

Bill lui offrit un faible sourire. « Je l'espère » soupira-t-il

« Je tiens toujours me promesses » affirma Simone sur un ton rassurant, avant de se lever soudainement. « Rien de tel pour remettre le corps en marche qu'une bonne marche à pieds. Tom, va donc faire visiter un peu le village à Bill pendant que je prépare à manger ! »

C'était typiquement sa mère, songea Tom, et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil significatif dans sa direction et il lui jeta un regard alarmé, la faisant sourire davantage.

«Tom ? » l'interpella Bill, déjà levé « On y va ? »

[…]

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas très causant » remarqua Bill, faisant immédiatement rosir les joues de Tom.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence, profitant de l'agréable chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi de printemps, leurs pas crissant dans les gravillons qui constituaient la majorité des petites routes du village.

« Est-ce que je t'intimide ? » demande Bill d'une voix douce. « Parce que y'a vraiment pas de quoi »

« En fait » se lança Tom « Je crois que j'ai toujours pas réalisé que tu étais devant moi en chair et en os »

Bill pouffa et Tom lui lança un regard pseudo-menaçant.

« Te moque pas de moi. Pour être franc, je dois t'avouer que ça fait un moment que je suis, genre, 'fan' de toi et je n'aurais jamais cru te rencontrer de cette manière un jour. »

« Mais on s'est déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en souviens » C'était totalement faux, mais le danseur devina que c'était un bon moyen de détendre un peu Tom qui se comportait de manière plutôt nerveuse depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Et il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent lui sourire franchement.

« Oui, et il y avait ton petit-ami aussi. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » Osa-t-il demander. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, et il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé l'occasion de la poser sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect.

« Oui » lui répondit Bill avec un sourire éblouissant qui atténua légèrement la déception de Tom. « Et toi, Tom, quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Le grognement que Tom émis valait toutes les réponses du monde, et le danseur eut un petit rire.

« A ce point ? »

« Disons qu'entre les gens du lycée et moi, c'est pas la franche entente » soupira Tom.

« Je sais ce que c'est » compatit Bill « Les problèmes du lycée, je connais bien. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bac »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Tom.

Bill stoppa sa marche et le regarda de manière indéfinissable, ses yeux semblant se voiler quelque peu alors qu'il réfléchissait. Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« On parlera de ça une autre fois, okay ? Parle-moi de toi, plutôt. »

[…]

Finalement, la balade s'était achevée dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue que celle dans laquelle avait démarré. Tom estimait que le plus dur était fait, c'est-à-dire oser parler à Bill. Ca paraissait stupide, d'un point de vue extérieur, mais il avait vraiment eu du mal à lui adresser normalement la parole. Discuter avec Bill, c'était une situation qui lui paraissait irréalisable quelques heures plus tôt, et pourtant ils venaient de se raconter leurs souvenirs du lycée, enfin, surtout leurs problèmes, profitant de ce point qu'ils avaient en commun pour commencer à faire connaissance.

Bill était là pour un long moment, et il était soulagé de pouvoir s'entendre avec le fils de Simone, qu'il allait côtoyer au quotidien. De plus, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, et ça ne pouvait que l'aider à se sentir bien dans cette maison étrangère. Il aimait ce qui était beau, et aimait surtout être entouré de belles choses.

Il pénétra dans le hall à la suite de Tom, et une douce odeur de gâteau au chocolat parvint jusqu'à ses narines, ravissant son sens olfactif.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, grimaçant. Sa cheville la lançait, et il détestait cette douleur qui lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait danser pour le moment. Il lâcha un lourd soupir tout en regardant Tom s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Pas si vite Tom. Mets la table » ordonna Simone.

Tom grogna et se releva de mauvaise grâce alors que sa mère et Bill échangeait un regard amusé.

« Alors, j'espère que t'aimes les frites Bill, parce que j'en ai fait pour un régiment » rit Simone et Bill grimaça légèrement.

« J'adore ça, mais ça va pas m'aider à maigrir »

Tom se cogna contre le buffet en se relevant brusquement et s'étouffa à moitié.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« J'ai grossis ! Je déteste ça»

« Je te trouve parfait comme ça moi ! » s'exclama Tom, presque outré par cette idée.

Il remarqua que sa mère se retenait d'éclater de rire et que Bill avait haussé un sourcil, et il rougit violemment.

« Merci du compliment » pouffa Bill, et lorsque Tom vira au cramoisi, sa mère ne put se contenir plus longtemps et rit soudainement aux éclats sous le regard surpris du danseur.

Il interrogea Tom du regard, et ce dernier haussa les épaules, encore honteux. Il acheva de préparer la table en baissant la tête.

Simone reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et s'excusa rapidement, avant de prendre place à table en face de Bill.

« Allez les enfants, entamons ce gras repas qui va rendre Bill obèse ! »

L'interpellé lui tira la langue et ils entamèrent le repas dans une ambiance bon enfant.

[…]

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Bill et Simone se racontant mutuellement leurs souvenirs dans le milieu de la danse, et Tom se plaisait à les écouter. Il ne se lassait jamais des histoires de sa mère, et il était ravi d'en apprendre plus sur Bill.

Ces deux là semblaient s'entendre à merveille, et Tom était presque jaloux de la complicité qui se formait entre eux. Il se fustigea intérieurement. S'il n'était pas autant perturbé par le danseur, et s'il arrêtait de faire des bourdes, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Bill fut le premier à monter se coucher, s'excusant en expliquant qu'il était particulièrement fatigué, et Tom se retrouva seul avec sa mère qui le couvait des yeux, une lueur d'amusement au fond des pupilles.

« C'est un charmant jeune homme » commenta-t-elle et son fils releva les yeux vers elle.

« Maman » soupira-t-il et elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire le moindre reproche.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te taquiner, je le pense vraiment. »

Tom acquiesça, avant qu'elle en rajoute, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Cependant je reste sur mon idée qu'il serait un gendre parfait »

« Je te rappelle qu'il est casé depuis genre quatre ans ! » râla Tom.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon chéri » sourit Simone.

Tom secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré.

« Au moins tu ne nies plus qu'il te plait, on progresse ! » poursuivit-elle.

« J'ai toujours dit que je le trouvais beau ! »

« Tu m'as très bien compris Tom ! » fit-elle d'un ton sérieux, cherchant à capter son regard du sien, et son fils détourna la tête, rosissant encore.

« C'est incroyable, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant rougir ! » remarqua-t-elle. « Bill t'intimide, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il a l'air si… » Tom chercha ses mots, marquant une longue pause « lointain. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il appartient à un autre monde et je ne sais pas trop comment l'atteindre. On a pourtant discuté tout à l'heure en nous promenant, mais il reste assez distant, un peu sur ses gardes. Du moins avec moi, parce qu'avec toi …»

« Tu ne peux pas comparer avec moi, c'est totalement différent. »

« Ouais, il a de l'estime pour toi, alors qu'il doit se foutre totalement de moi. Je suis totalement ridicule depuis qu'il est arrivé. »

« Ne dis pas ça » lui reprocha sa mère « C'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde en quelques heures à peine »

Tom souffla.

« T'as surement raison » concéda-t-il à contre cœur. « Je vais me coucher, j'ai cours demain »

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à sa mère, il rejoignit sa chambre. Aucun son n'émanait de celle de Bill et il devina qu'il devait déjà être endormi. Il se déshabilla sans bruit et se glissa dans son lit. Il savait que celui de Bill était positionné à l'identique de l'autre côté du mur, et il sourit doucement avant d'éteindre la lumière.

[…]

Tom courrait comme un dératé jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, s'engouffrant dans l'autocar juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il montra sa carte au chauffeur avant de parcourir le couloir et s'avachir à côté de Georg, essoufflé.

« Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pu vu piquer un sprint de si bon matin. Quelle excuse cette fois ? »

« Mauvais timing. Bill squattait la salle de bain… » Expliqua Tom entre deux inspirations.

« Je crois que tu confonds avec ton rêve de cette nuit… » Plaisanta Georg en le gratifiant d'une tape compatissante sur l'épaule. « Sérieusement, tu foutais quoi ? »

« Je suis sérieux ! » s'insurgea le dreadé « Bill est arrivé hier pour travailler avec ma mère, j'étais même pas au courant ! »

« Et tu me préviens que maintenant ! » s'exclama Georg, faisant se retourner sur lui les autres passagers du bus « Regardez ailleurs vous » leur ordonna-t-il en prenant un air sévère.

« Désolé, j'étais tellement ailleurs que j'ai pas pensé à te prévenir » s'excusa Tom.

« Ah ça j'imagine ! Alors, dis m'en plus à propos de cette salle de bain. Vous faisiez des trucs cochons c'est ça ? »

« Geo' ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! » Cria le plus jeune en pointant son ami du doigt d'un air outré.

« Fais pas genre. Je sais que t'en rêves. T'as au moins regardé par le trou de la serrure hein, rassure-moi ? » le taquina l'ainé et Tom détourna le regard en rougissant.

« N'importe quoi »

« Tu mens très mal »

« Y'avait la clé dedans de toute façon… » avoua Tom et Georg éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Ce mec est dingue ! T'es incroyable ! »

« Genre t'aurais pas fait la même chose si Jessica Alba était dans ta douche ! »

« La différence entre toi et moi, Tom, c'est que si Jessica Alba était dans ma douche, je serais avec elle… »

Tom jura en croisant ses bras sur son torse, lui décochant un regard noir.

« T'as essayé de lui faire un strip-tease ? » poursuivit l'ainé et Tom hurla au scandale.

[…]

Après un débat intérieur d'approximativement deux secondes, Tom décida en accord avec lui-même qu'il était beaucoup mieux pour son moral de penser à Bill (sous la douche) que de suivre son cours de physique. Il exécrait cette matière, de toute manière.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'extérieur, contemplant sans la voir la cour inondée par le soleil de l'après-midi, et il soupira profondément. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez lui, de trouver Bill, et de le plaquer contre un mur quelconque pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Il frissonna, et lâcha un nouveau soupir. Et dire que seulement quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait vu sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain pour lui laisser la place, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, et ses cheveux encore imbibés dégoulinant d'eau sur ses épaules. Il expira longuement et son voisin cogna contre ses côtes avec son coude.

« Je comprends enfin pourquoi on appelle cela soupirer après quelqu'un » chuchota Georg avec un sourire amusé « Courage, plus que dix minutes de cours »

« J'en ai marre ! » geignit Tom.

« Moi aussi, figure-toi »

« Silence » cria leur professeure de physique en leur jetant un regard désapprobateur, les faisant sursauter de concert.

Les minutes défilèrent avec une lenteur insupportable et Tom sauta presque de joie lorsque la sonnerie retentit, déclenchant un fou rire chez son meilleur ami.

« Arrête de rire et magne-toi ! » l'invectiva Tom « Si je rate le bus je me suicide ! »

« Bill va pas s'envoler tu sais… » râla Georg tout en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

Ils quittèrent la salle et se faufilèrent comme ils purent entre les élèves dans les couloirs et les escaliers, atteignant avec moult difficultés le portail de sortie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tom posait un pied dans le hall de sa maison, et toute sa précipitation retomba. Il posa son sac dans un coin et se dirigea d'un pas plus si assuré jusqu'à la salle de danse. Il se stoppa au niveau de la porte, hésitant.

Bill était en train de faire des étirements, debout, ses deux jambes écartées et ses mains enroulées autour des ses chevilles, aplatissant son dos de manière à ce que le sommet de sa tête entre en contact avec le sol

Tom grimaça, il était totalement incapable d'une telle souplesse, et il avait mal pour Bill. Il sentit un regard peser sur lui et tourna son visage vers celui de sa mère à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui venait de placer un nouveau cd dans la chaine hi-fi.

« Tom » s'exclama-t-elle « Tu tombes bien ! »

Tom la dévisagea avec un air qui signifiait « ah bon ? et pourquoi ça ?» et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bill, tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ? »

L'interpellé se redressa et Tom put le contempler à loisir. Ses dreads étaient nouées en une queue de cheval et il portait un débardeur noir qui retombait sur un short de même couleur, dévoilant ses longues jambes dénudées. Il bava intérieurement et sursauta lorsque Bill se tourna vers lui. Il toussota pour se redonner une contenance et s'adressa à sa mère.

« Euh, t'as besoin de moi ? »

« Oui, car tu as pitié de ta vieille mère ! Bill allonge toi s'il te plait »

Bill s'exécuta avec un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que Tom obéissait aux injonctions de sa mère, s'agenouillant à côté du danseur et posant ses mains à plats sur sa hanche gauche, non sans rougissement.

Bill entama une série de battements rythmé par le décompte de Simone, lançant sa jambe droite en l'air plusieurs fois d'affilé, sa pointe tirée à son maximum.

« Appuie plus fort Tom» lui intima-t-il.

Tom accentua la pression de ses mains sur la hanche de Bill, empêchant ainsi son corps de rouler sur le côté. Ses doigts n'étaient séparés que par quelques ridicules millimètres de tissu de la peau de Bill, et il s'imagina pouvoir les faire glisser le long de la jambe nue et parfaitement épilée du danseur. Il la caresserait avec douceur, savourant son soyeux du bout des phalanges, puis il referait le chemin en sens inverse, traçant des sillons brûlants avec sa langue, goutant sa saveur qu'il imaginait légèrement sucrée, juste assez pour que ce soit délicieux.

Ensuite, il ferait sûrement courir ses mains partout sur le corps de Bill qui se tortillerait sous son toucher, avant de redessiner le contour de ses lèvres si attirantes de son index. Ou alors il passerait ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour les entremêler avec ses dreads comme il aimerait le faire.

Simone remarqua que Tom affichait un air rêveur, et paraissait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, et elle toussota légèrement, le faisant revenir à lui. Il papillonna des yeux et prit conscience du regard étrange que Bill lui portait.

Ce dernier avait maintenant posé son pied droit à côté de son visage et Tom se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé. Bill lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de se redresser, s'asseyant, et Tom retira sa main de sa hanche.

« J'ai perdu de ma souplesse » fit Bill avec une moue triste et Simone le réconforta immédiatement.

« C'est pas si affreux, tu vas vite récupérer, crois-moi. C'est normal après avoir arrêté la danse un certain temps. Mais ça reviendra, crois-moi. »

« J'espère que tu as raison » soupira Bill en se relevant.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Tom » Elle eut un sourire attendri à ce souvenir. « J'avais tellement peur de le perdre ou de le blesser que j'ai arrêté de danser durant huit mois. Et quand j'ai recommencé, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à atteindre le niveau que j'avais avant ma grossesse, parce que je suis faite pour danser, et que tu l'es aussi, j'en suis certaine ».

Bill ne répondit rien, lui lançant seulement un regard empli de gratitude et de fierté, aussi.

« Allez c'est fini pour aujourd'hui » décréta Simone en éteignant la chaine hi-fi.

« Je vais prendre une douche » déclara Bill et Tom le suivit quitter la pièce du regard.

« Alors ? » demanda Tom à sa mère « Tu vas pouvoir lui faire faire des merveilles, comme d'habitude ? »

« Oh, il est parfait » s'extasia Simone « Il a un corps taillé exprès pour la danse, c'est pas possible autrement ! Dès que j'aurais réglé le problème de sa cheville ce sera un véritable plaisir de le faire danser ! »

« Et c'est moi l'amoureux transi à la base » plaisanta Tom sur un ton désabusé.

« Si tu le veux pour beau-père on peut s'arranger mon chéri ! »

« Maman ! » s'insurgea Tom en ouvrant de grands yeux « Mais ça va plus ? »

« Du calme. Je vais pas te le piquer. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de fantasmer éveillé dès que tu l'approches ce serait une bonne chose… » Le taquina sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il va finir par s'en rendre compte ».

« Je crois que je suis déjà grillé » pesta Tom « Je vais finir par lui faire peur »

« Tu ferais pas peur à une mouche, malheureusement » rit Simone et Tom, outré, lui envoya pichenette sur l'épaule.

[…]

Tom montait les escaliers avec lassitude lorsqu'il croisa Bill qui effectuait le trajet en sens inverse. Il se décala pour le laisser passer mais ce dernier s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui désignant le paquet de cigarette qu'il tenait dans la main.

L'hésitation de Tom ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il n'acquiesce, récoltant un sourire ravi de Bill.

Il le suivit et ils sortirent de la maison, se posant dans le jardin, s'asseyant en tailleurs dans l'herbe. Le temps était encore doux pour la soirée, et le jour commençait seulement à décliner, baignant le paysage d'une teinte doucement orangée.

Tom observa Bill porter une cigarette à ses lèvres avant de recracher doucement la fumée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver le geste sensuel, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je savais pas que tu fumais »

Bill lui adressa un sourire coupable « A vrai dire je ne devrais pas, mais ces derniers temps je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis trop angoissé pour mon avenir. »

« T'es un danseur formidable Bill, ma mère n'arrête pas de le répéter, tu vas t'en sortir aisément »

Bill le remercia du regard avant de le porter sur l'horizon, où le soleil commençait lentement à disparaitre.

« Désolé pour ce matin, au fait » s'excusa-t-il « Pour la douche » précisa-t-il.

« C'est pas grave, rien de tel qu'un petit footing de bon matin » rit Tom.

« Je déteste être en retard, et pourtant je le suis tout le temps. Tout le monde me le reproche » souffla Bill « Je suis un cas désespéré. »

« On va dire que tu sais te faire désirer »

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! » s'exclama Bill « Va dire ça à Andreas, il est toujours en train de râler après moi ! »

Tom grogna imperceptiblement et un silence apaisant s'installa. Tom se surprit à se sentir à l'aise en présence de Bill, et Bill appréciait réellement la compagnie de l'adolescent.

« Je sais que ça se fait pas vraiment de demander ça mais… » Il hésita « Tu n'as jamais connu ton père ? »

« Non » répondit simplement Tom « Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, t'en fais pas ! J'aime ma mère et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'un père. Il parait que c'est pour ça que je suis devenu gay, mais j'en doute » Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait avoué à Bill qu'il aimait les hommes, juste histoire de l'informer, au cas où…

Il se frappa mentalement, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait la moindre chance, sa mère avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Le rire spécial de Bill résonna et il le trouva adorable. Il ne put réfréner un sourire et le danseur lui adressa un regard gêné.

« Tout le monde se moque de mon rire » geignit-t-il « J'y suis pour rien ! »

« Je me moque pas, je trouve ça plutôt mignon à vrai dire. »

« Merci, t'es le premier à me le dire ! Décidemment, t'es un mec parfait toi ! »

Tom rougit, embarrassé, et Bill sourit doucement en le remarquant. Il trouvait l'adolescent vraiment attendrissant à rougir pour presque rien.

« Ta mère le sait ? »

Tom haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Que son fils est un homme qui aime les hommes ? »

« C'est clairement elle qui m'a poussé dans cette voie. Et toi ? Tes parents ont bien réagi ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Oh. Disons que c'est une longue histoire »

Tom sentit qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant et il releva les yeux vers Bill, interrogateur.

« Que je te raconterais une autre fois » acheva Bill.

« Ca t'en fais des choses à me raconter une autre fois » remarqua Tom avec un sourire que Bill lui rendit.

« On a tout notre temps, non ? Je suis là pour un moment »

« Tu m'en vois ravi » murmura Tom, et Bill secoua légèrement la tête, amusé.

[…]

« Mais lâche-moi à la fin connard ! » hurla Tom « Tu sers à rien, t'es juste un gosse de riche qui se croit supérieur aux autres alors que t'es rien d'autre qu'une sale merde ! »

« Je vaux toujours mieux que toi et ta sale pute de mère, Trümper » répliqua Karl et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tom se jette sur lui.

Il lui envoya un coup de poing et Karl le frappa violemment au visage en réponse, avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Tom le repoussa durement et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer coup sur coup en se criant des injures.

« Tom ! Mais calme-toi » cria Georg qui arrivait en courant, sortant à peine du lycée.

Il l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le tracta en arrière, poussant brutalement Karl qui cherchait à répliquer. Il tira son ami par le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite loin de Karl et de sa bande qui venait à sa rescousse.

« T'as perdu la tête ça va pas ? » s'énerva Georg.

« Lâche-moi ! Je vais le défoncer ce connard ! » Fit Tom en se débattant, tentant d'échapper à sa prise sur son bras.

« Tu te calmes ! » ordonna l'ainé sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Tom croisa les bras sur son torse, le défiant du regard.

« Tu préfères que je me laisse faire ? »

« A dire vrai, oui ! C'est mieux que de t'abaisser à leur niveau ! »

Tom ne répondit pas et Georg lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allez, on y va, si on se grouille pas on va rater notre bus»

[…]

Bill était installé sur le canapé lorsque Tom claqua bruyamment la porte d'entrée.

Il se tourna vivement en direction du nouvel arrivant et écarquilla les yeux. Depuis une semaine qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais vu Tom aussi énervé.

« Tom ? Ca va pas ? » S'enquit-il en se dirigeant vers l'adolescent qui retirait ses chaussures, avant de les balancer négligemment dans un coin.

« Lâche-moi » grogna Tom avant de chercher à s'enfuir par les escaliers. Bill lui coupa la route.

« Tu me parles pas comme ça de un, et de deux c'est quoi ces blessures ? »

« Rien » Cracha Tom.

Bill prit un air sévère et, malgré ses nombreuses protestations, amena Tom jusqu'à la salle de bain, le faisant asseoir.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et ne proteste pas !» ordonna-t-il tout en saisissant un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia dans le lavabo.

« J'me suis battu, t'es content ? »

« Non. Je trouve juste ça stupide » soupira Bill avant de passer doucement le gant sur le visage de Tom, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il me fait chier depuis des années, voilà pourquoi »

« Le mec dont tu m'avais parlé, Karl c'est ça ? » se renseigna le danseur tout en reposant le gant dans le lavabo.

« Ouais. Lui. »

Bill hocha la tête sans rien dire, et Tom frissonna lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa lèvre, avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Désolé. Mais il t' a bien amoché »

« Tu trouves ça ridicule ? »

« De t'être battu ? Je ne peux pas vraiment te faire de reproche, ça m'est déjà arrivé, plein de fois. Mais personne pour me soigner. »

Tom le regarda tristement et Bill l'ignora, se retournant vers le placard pour y chercher de quoi désinfecter ses plaies.

Il pulvérisa un peu de désinfectant sur un coton avant de tamponner l'arcade de Tom qui saignait encore légèrement. Le visage de Bill était extrêmement proche du sien, et il contempla son air concentré, intérieurement ravi que le danseur prenne ainsi soin de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine de Bill frôler son visage et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses soins.

Bill acheva de désinfecter ses quelques plaies, les couvrant par des pansements, et ne put retenir un sourire.

« Mais que va dire ta mère ! Franchement ! »

« Je peux toujours lui dire que je suis tombé… » Tenta Tom et Bill éclata de rire.

« Elle n'est pas crédule à ce point. » le découragea-t-il alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains « Allez, retire ton t-shirt ! »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua Tom.

« Si tu veux avoir des superbes hématomes qui te feront souffrir pendant deux semaines, libre à toi, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Tom grommela avant de lui obéir, enlevant son haut, totalement mal à l'aise de se retrouver torse nu devant l'objet de ses fantasmes. Bill fit couler une noisette de pommade anti-coup dans sa paume gauche et Tom se surprit à l'imaginer en infirmier sexy. Il se fustigea mentalement alors que Bill commençait à étaler du bout des doigts la pommade au niveau de son abdomen. Il essaya de réprimer un violent frisson et ses abdos se contractèrent au contact entre leurs deux peaux.

« C'est que t'es musclé quand même » remarqua Bill, provoquant un violent rougissement chez Tom qui se maudit de réagir si rapidement. Ca commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Si Bill le vit, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lui demander de se retourner pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son dos.

« Au fait, ma mère est pas là ? » questionna Tom, plus par envie de détourner son attention des douces mains de Bill sur sa colonne vertébrale et des délicieuses sensations que ça lui procuraient, que par véritable intérêt.

« Il était temps de t'en inquiéter ! Non elle est partie faire des courses, elle devrait pas tarder. Prépare-toi à lui dire que son innocent fils s'est transformé en voyou »

« Tu dis que de la merde » répliqua Tom.

« Je te permet pas ! » s'outra Bill « Vilain garçon !» pouffa-t-il tout en le gratifiant d'une pseudo-fessée.

Tom roula des yeux et il se tourna face à Bill, le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

« Pas touche ! » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait intimidant.

« Range-moi ce doigt, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! » fit-il en enroulant sa main autour de celle de Tom pour l'abaisser.

Le cœur de Tom manqua un battement, et déjà les doigts de Bill délaissaient les siens, leur propriétaire fronçant les sourcils face à l'air perdu de Tom.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de caresser de la paume de la main la joue de l'adolescent, lui provoquant des fourmillements dans tout le corps.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Bill, et la douceur dans sa voix fit littéralement fondre Tom qui ne put qu'acquiescer, légèrement confus. Le danseur lui offrit un sourire qui renforça son trouble, et il ne put détourner ses yeux de ceux, préoccupés, de Bill. Il était à deux doigts de se perdre dans son regard profond lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Les enfants ! Je suis rentrée ! » S'écria Simone tout en transportant son cabas empli de provisions en tout genre jusqu'à la table de la cuisine. Des bruis de pas dans l'escalier ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et elle observa Bill pénétrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire, suivi d'un Tom à l'air plutôt gêné.

« Tom ! » s'étonna-t-elle en se précipitant « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Maman c'est rien ! J'ai juste craqué à cause de Karl et…on s'est battu quoi » expliqua Tom, penaud.

Simone soupira, l'air las. « Je ne suis pas fier de toi Tom ! Tu vas encore avoir plus de problèmes »

« Je sais bien, mais je commence à saturer. »

Bill crut bon de ne pas intervenir dans la discussion, et commença à ranger les aliments à leur place. Il dénicha un tube de ce qu'il lui semblait bien être du lubrifiant et se retourna vers Simone en soulevant un sourcil amusé.

« Oh, c'est pas pour moi que je l'ai acheté voyons ! » se justifia-t-elle, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. « C'est pour Tom, je sais qu'il n'oserait jamais aller en acheter lui-même. » rajouta-t-elle alors que Tom paraissait sur le point de se sentir mal.

« Maman » ! S'offusqua-t-il alors que Simone et Bill échangeait un regard entendu.

« T'as totalement raison. J'utilise le même en plus, c'est un bon choix »

Tom grimaça alors qu'il essayait de ne pas imaginer Bill en train d'utiliser le produit, et porta une main à son front en pestant. Sa mère lui aurait vraiment tout fait.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tom, mon chéri, arrête d'avoir l'air si choqué, tu as l'âge pour ces choses-là » dit-elle à son fils totalement désespéré.

Ce dernier s'enfuit en prétextant d'avoir des devoirs à faire, et Bill s'empressa de le suivre, attrapant son bras pour qu'il pivote face à lui.

« Tu vas pas bouder pour ça quand même ? »

« Mais elle arrête pas de…enfin, tu vois »

« Absolument pas, en fait »

« A cause d'elle j'ai toujours l'air ridicule devant toi, voilà !» avoua-t-il en fixant ses pieds des yeux.

Bill prit son menton entre ses doigts pour relever doucement son visage vers le sien.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme la tienne Tom » puis il s'abaissa, portant ses lèvres près de son oreille. « Et puis tu es mignon quand tu rougis » lui chuchota-t-il, le faisant immédiatement rosir de la tête aux pieds.

Bill se redressa et lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Simone, abandonnant le jeune homme totalement déboussolé au milieu du hall.

[…]

« Il m'a dit que j'étais mignon ! » s'exclama Tom tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami dans le bus scolaire.

« Hum oui, les pansements ça te donne un air sauvage, grr » le railla Georg tout en roulant des yeux.

« Oh laisse tomber » se vexa Tom en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« T'as toujours rien tenté ? »

« T'as perdu la tête ? Je vais me prendre un râteau direct, c'est certain. »

« Fais lui au moins comprendre que tu lui plais, je sais pas, fais quelque chose ! »

« Ca s'il l'a pas déjà remarqué c'est qu'il con en même temps » pleurnicha Tom « En plus hier ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'acheter du lubrifiant…et c'est Bill qui la trouvé ! La honte ! »

« Sérieux ? Ta mère est géniale ! » S'exclama Georg « On doit bien s'amuser chez toi, tu m'invites quand ? »

« T'as qu'à venir ce soir. » proposa Tom.

« Cool, je vais enfin découvrir le super sexy Bill. »

« Si tu fais la moindre gaffe je t'étrangle, compris ? »

« T'inquiète » soupira Georg tout en se levant, leur bus approchant de leur arrêt.

Ils sortirent en vitesse et entreprirent de remonter la rue tout en discutant lorsque qu'on interpella Tom.

Ce dernier se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ulrich, un des amis de Karl. Il l'ignora et poursuivit sa route, s'empressant de gagner l'enceinte du lycée. Il sentit qu'on empoignait son bras et il se dégagea de la prise, ramenant vivement sa main contre son torse.

« Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher » menaça-t-il son vis-à-vis tout en le fusillant du regard.

L'autre se moqua ouvertement de lui et Tom enragea.

« Je fais ce que je veux, Trümper » fit Ulrich en faisant un pas en avant.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » l'agressa Georg en se positionnant devant Tom, l'air passablement énervé.

« Comme c'est mignon. C'est quoi, ton copain pour que tu le défendes ainsi ? »

« Va te faire voir » souffla Georg, exaspéré, avant de se tourner vers Tom « Viens on se casse !»

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

« C'est ça barre toi ! Pédale ! »

Les poings de Tom se crispèrent à lui en faire mal et Georg posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Juste, ignore-le, okay ? Il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu t'énerves… »

Ils atteignirent enfin le portail du lycée et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte au moment où la sonnerie de commencement des cours résonnait.

« Rien de tel qu'un bon cours de maths pour se changer les idées » s'enthousiasma faussement Georg.

« J'espère que la prof est pas là » marmonna Tom tout en le suivant mollement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ca allait être une longue et dure journée.

[..]

Bill finissait d'enfiler ses pointes sous le regard soucieux de Simone.

« Si ta cheville gauche te lance anormalement tu arrêtes surtout. Mieux vaut ne pas aggraver ton entorse si tu n'es pas totalement guéri » conseilla-t-elle.

« Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Bill tout en se relevant, avançant de quelques pas pour se placer à côté d'une des barres de danse. Il posa sa main gauche sur le bois clair et monta précautionneusement sur demi-pointe, puis sur pointe tout en portant son bras droit en couronne au dessus de sa tête.

Il lâcha la barre et leva sa jambe droite sur le côté, avant de la reposer sur le sol, prenant appui sur elle alors qu'il effectuait une pirouette en pliant sa jambe gauche de manière à ce que son gros orteil touche son genou droit. Il tourna quatre fois sur lui-même, puis il reposa ses deux pieds sur le sol, satisfait.

« Bordel, rien que ça m'avait manqué » sourit-il.

« Allez, une petite diagonale de pirouettes juste pour toi ! » céda Simone.

Ravi, Bill se plaça au coin gauche à l'arrière de la salle, à l'opposé du grand miroir qui s'étalait sur l'entièreté du mur en face de lui. Il fixa des yeux un point imaginaire situé à l'exact opposé de lui et entama une série de double-pirouette sur pointes jusqu'à atteindre le coin droit à l'avant de la salle.

Au même instant, Tom pénétrait dans le hall en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils abandonnèrent leurs affaires dans le hall et se dirigèrent en direction de la salle de danse. Ils se stoppèrent à la porte, observant Bill qui réalisait une arabesque. C'est-à-dire qu'il était en appui sur la pointe de sa jambe droite, alors qu'il relevait sa jambe gauche tendue en l'arrière, son bras gauche à l'horizontale et son bras droit tendu vers l'avant .

« Wow il est super souple » chuchota Georg à Tom. Peu discrètement.

« Merci » lui lança Bill en se remettant en position debout. « J'y travaille »

« En plus, mieux vaut être souple au lit, c'est bien meilleur, n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

« Ferma là » rétorqua Tom en lui envoyant un regard noir. « Bill, je te présente Georg »

« Bonsoir Bill ! Et Bonsoir Madame Kaulitz »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer » lui reprocha cette dernière et Georg prit une mine penaude.

« En tout cas je maintiens ce que j'ai dit » poursuivit-il.

« Quoi ? Le sous-entendu comme quoi ma souplesse ferait de moi un bon coup ? » Questionna Bill d'un ton amusé tout en se rapprochant des deux adolescents.

« C'est à peu près ça, ouais » affirma Georg.

« Tu dis vrai » confirma Bill avec un clin d'œil.

« J'ai remarqué ça aussi » fit Simone en s'incrustant dans la conversation. « Je veux dire, pour moi, pas pour Bill »

« Merci de la précision, j'allais me poser des questions » dit Georg en feignant d'avoir l'air soulagé.

Tom suivait l'échange avec ahurissement, se demandant s'ils étaient vraiment sérieux. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Oups, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait de chastes oreilles dans la pièce » railla Georg, provoquant le rire des deux autres.

[…]

« Tom ? » appela Bill derrière la porte de la chambre « Je peux entrer ? »

Tom se redressa brusquement du lit sur lequel il était avachi, tentant vainement de défroisser ses vêtements et de remettre correctement ses dreads en place.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr » dit-il hâtivement, craignant presque que Bill décide de repartir face à son manque de réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Bill qui le referma derrière lui, avant de se diriger à pas lents jusqu'à Tom et s'assoir à ses côtés. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet, la nuit s'étant depuis longtemps déjà installée sur le petit village.

« Y'a un problème ? » questionna doucement Tom, tournant son visage vers celui de Bill tout en s'empêchant de le dévisager avec insistance.

« Ca a été au lycée aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bill avec hésitation, faisant immédiatement rouler les yeux de Tom dans leurs orbites.

« C'est ma mère qui t'envoie n'-est-ce pas ? »

Bill eut un petit sourire « Oui. Elle s'inquiète tu sais. »

« Elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien, c'est une mère quoi »

Le danseur hocha pensivement la tête, et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant au travers du lit.

« Alors, t'as enfin pu recommencer à danser ! » lança Tom, changeant le sujet de conversation.

Bill soupira « Si peu. Mais c'est un commencement. J'ai surtout hâte de remonter sur scène. »

Tom s'allongea à son tour, se tournant sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

« Patience » lui intima Tom.

«Je n'ai jamais été de nature très patiente » grommela Bill, tirant un petit rire à l'adolescent.

Un très léger silence prit place, troublé par la respiration de Bill si profonde que Tom crut un instant qu'il s'était endormi. Dans son lit. En réalité cela n'aurait pas été si dérangeant que cela.

« Il est sympa ton ami, au fait. » déclara Bill, à brûle pourpoint.

« Mouais, il est surtout très con sur les bords »

« Vous vous entendez bien, non ? »

« Euhm…ouais »

« Je veux dire…plus que bien ? » hésita Bill en se mordant faiblement la lèvre inférieure, et Tom partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Non ! Non » s'exclama-t-il « On ne sort absolument pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. » réprit-il, presque outrée par l'insinuation de Bill.

« Oh ! Je veux dire, il ne t'intéresse pas du tout ? »

« Absolument pas, c'est vraiment pas mon style de mec. » expliqua-t-il, amusé.

« Et c'est quoi ton style de mec alors ? » questionna Bill, sincèrement curieux.

Tom tritura ses doigts, avant de plonger son regard timide dans celui de Bill. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma stupidement, alors que son vis-à-vis lui offrait un sourire, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« Toi » finit-il par dire « Enfin, quelqu'un comme toi » rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le sourire de Bill s'agrandit encore, et il effleura sa joue rosie du bout des doigts.

« Tu trouveras » murmura-t-il.

Il se releva du lit sous le regard troublé de Tom, déclarant qu'il allait se coucher, et quitta la pièce en songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il appelle Andreas.

[…]

« Attention Tom, ennemi en vue » chuchota Simone à l'oreille de son fils en désignant d'un signe de tête le jeune homme blond platine qui parcourait l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée de leur maison. Bill faisait des allers-retours entre la cuisine et le hall, nerveux et impatient.

Il avait demandé quelques jours auparavant l'autorisation à Simone d'inviter Andreas pour le week-end, ce qu'elle tout naturellement accepté, même si cela ne réjouissait pas particulièrement Tom et elle.

La sonnerie retentit et Bill se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, avant de sauter au cou de son petit ami pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Tom fit une grimace qui n'échappa à l'œil de sa mère, et elle secoua légèrement la tête.

Les mains d'Andreas descendirent le long du dos de Bill pour venir agripper ses fesses alors que celles de ce dernier se perdaient dans ses cheveux, et Simone se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Bill s'écarta d'Andreas, et s'excusa, gêné, avant de faufiler ses doigts entre ceux de son petit ami.

« Bonsoir » déclara ce dernier, serrant de sa main libre celle de Simone puis de Tom, bien que ce dernier paraisse assez réticent.

« Bon, on va pouvoir passer à table les jeunes. »

Ils s'installèrent, Tom à côté de sa mère, et en face de Bill. Ce dernier affichait un grand sourire alors que celui qui lui servait de petit ami dévisageait Tom, songeur. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua les regards à la dérobée que l'adolescent lançait à son copain, et il décida de jouer un peu avec lui. Il posa sa main sur celle de Bill, la caressant du bout de son pouce, avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bill se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et il semblait bien à Tom qu'Andreas le regardait de manière trop appuyée pour paraître naturelle.

La main d'Andreas avait maintenant disparu sous la table, et Tom se força à détourner les yeux, contemplant son assiette. Il risqua un dernier coup d'œil vers Bill et constata qu'il essayait d'une manière qui se voulait discrète de retirer la main de son petit ami de son entre-jambe. Andreas le toisa d'un air supérieur et Tom se leva brusquement.

« Je m'sens pas bien, j'vais dans ma chambre » déclara-t-il, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce sans que personne n'ait le temps de le retenir.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit, énervé. Il était clair qu'Andreas faisait exprès de le rendre jaloux, et le pire c'était que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il tapa de son poing contre le mur, songeant que le reste du week-end allait être affreux.

[…]

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça » Tom entendit Bill ordonner à Andreas alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre du danseur.

« Rhô, c'était pas méchant. Ce gosse te bouffe des yeux, je te l'avais dit la dernière fois »

« Raison de plus » rétorqua Bill « Nan mais franchement, devant sa mère en plus, tu pètes un câble toi ! »

« J'ai envie de toi » fit Andreas d'un ton aguicheur et Tom ouvrit de grands yeux.

« N'y compte même pas » répliqua Bill « Je te signale qu'on entend tout à travers ce mur »

« On s'en fout » grogna Andreas en poussant Bill contre le mur à côté du lit « Je te veux maintenant » déclara-t-il en retirant son propre tee-shirt. Il déboucla rapidement la ceinture de Bill, l'empêchant de protester en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Le jean de Bill tomba à ses pieds, et Andreas abaissait maintenant son boxer.

« Att-ends » gémit Bill alors que la bouche de son amant suçotait la peau hypersensible de sa gorge.

« Pas moyen » souffla Andreas en se déshabillant entièrement, avant de presser son corps nu et déjà excité contre celui de Bill. Il lui enleva son tee-shirt, et pressa ses mains contre ses fesses, le collant davantage contre lui.

« Je vais te prendre maintenant » dit-il fortement, joignant le geste à la parole en poussant Bill sur le lit.

« Parle-moins fort bordel » chuchota ce dernier.

« Je m'en fous complètement » répliqua Andreas tout en écartant les cuisses de son amant, glissant deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Bill s'appliqua à les sucer, enroulant sa langue autour, et Andreas continua.

« J'ai envie que tu me suces, mais j'ai encore plus envie de te baiser ».

Bill retira les doigts de sa bouche « Ferme là ! »

« Que je me la ferme où pas il entendra Bill. Parce que je vais te faire crier. Je te fais toujours crier » il accentua ses propos en pénétrant directement Bill de deux doigts, lui tirant effectivement un couinement de surprise

Andreas savait que Tom entendait tout, et il adorait ça, ça avait le don de l'exciter davantage. De son côté, Tom était totalement pétrifié. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle de vomir, mais il était complètement incapable de bouger, figé par les petits gémissements de Bill de l'autre côté du mur. Il entendit le lit grincer et Andreas demander à Bill de se retourner, et il ferma fortement les yeux. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer Bill à quatre pattes sur le lit, de ne pas souhaiter être à la place d'Andreas et, surtout, il essaya de ne pas visualiser le visage que devait avoir Bill alors qu'il gémissait d'une manière totalement indécente.

Il entendait Andreas lui dire des obscénités, les petits cris aigus de Bill, et les ressorts du lit qui grinçait à cause de leurs mouvements brusques, et il plaqua vivement ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, et il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé dans cette position, recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'il osa enfin ôter ses mains de ses oreilles, ce fut pour entendre des cris qui n'avaient plus aucun rapport avec des quelconques jouissances

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » hurla Bill alors qu'Andreas achevait calmement de se rhabiller.

« Réponds-moi putain ! » poursuivit-il, se faisant totalement ignorer. Andreas sortit de la pièce, descendant les escaliers, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation Bill courut après lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as baisé si c'est juste pour ma larguer ensuite ? »

« Arrête d'hurler tu te donnes en spectacle » soupira Andreas.

« Je m'en fous de tout ça ! T'es qu'un connard putain ! »

« Ecoute, ça fait un moment que je ne t'aime plus okay. Et maintenant que tu n'es même plus réputé, je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons je resterais avec toi. »

« Et t'aurais pas pu me dire ça avant de me baiser ? » cria Bill « Tu t'es complètement foutu de ma gueule ! »

« Au revoir Bill » déclara Andreas avant de quitter la maison, claquant la porte au nez de son ex-petit ami.

Tom osa s'aventurer hors de sa chambre, partant à la recherche de Bill, un peu perturbé par la violente dispute à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il aperçut sa mère à l'autre bout du couloir et lui fit signe qu'il s'en occupait. Il descendit vivement les escaliers, parcourant le salon en quête de Bill. Ne l'apercevant pas, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui semblait la plus probable.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit Bill roulé en boule dans un coin de la salle de danse. Il s'approcha de lui à pas lents, et s'assit face à lui. Il posa sa main contre son épaule pour stopper son mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir.

« Bill ? » fit-il doucement, et celui-ci daigna relever son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, des trainées noires s'étendant sur ses joues, et de longs sanglots secouaient son corps frêle.

« Viens là » chuchota Tom en ouvrant ses bras en une invitation à laquelle Bill répondit, se jetant vivement dans son étreinte.

Tom resserra ses bras autour de lui, et tenta de ne pas songer au fait que Bill était totalement nu contre lui. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui, se vidant de ses larmes au creux de son cou.

De longues minutes se passèrent ainsi avant que Tom ne réussisse à relâcher un instant Bill qui s'agrippait à lui pour retirer son gilet. Il en recouvrit Bill qui commençait à transir, et le reprit entre ses bras. Il ne semblait pas être encore en mesure de s'arrêter de pleurer et Tom les recula doucement jusqu'au mur, pour qu'il puisse s'y appuyer.

Il était totalement désemparé et ne pouvait qu'attendre et réconforter Bill du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Les pleurs de Bill finirent pas se tarir, et il sembla s'apaiser contre le torse de Tom qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il se redressa et se retourna, collant son dos contre le torse de Tom et fermant les yeux. Tom rougit violemment et referma les pans du gilet autour de son corps, dissimulant la nudité de celui qu'il enlaça à nouveau. Bill ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se sentait trahi et humilié, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir gâché une partie de sa vie à cause d'Andreas.

« Je me suis fais totalement avoir » dit-il d'une voix brisée « Je suis trop con »

Tom ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et resserra simplement l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de Bill, attendant qu'il poursuivre.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il faisait semblant. »

« Ne te fais pas du mal à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je me sens mal » murmura Bill « Tellement mal et stupide. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour tout faire foirer. Ca doit être le destin ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » le sermonna doucement Tom.

Il entendit Bill renifler, et vit avec tristesse une nouvelle larme rouler le long de sa joue.

« Putain » gémit ce dernier en plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Pleure si ça te fais du bien » chuchota Tom contre son oreille et Bill éclata presque immédiatement en sanglots. Il évacua comme il pouvait cette détresse qui lui nouait la gorge, à moitié étranglé par ses pleurs.

Il fit une nouvelle fois volte face et s'effondra contre Tom, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et plongea son visage contre son épaule. Il craquait complètement, il ne pleurait pas seulement à cause d'Andreas, mais à cause de tout ce que sa trahison remontait comme souvenirs en lui. Il pleurait pour tous ses moments de détresse, pour toutes ses peurs, pour toutes ses choses qu'il avait accumulées au fond de lui depuis son enfance, pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu et tout ce qu'il avait peur de perdre, pour tout ce qu'il avait raté et pour tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il pleurait parce qu'il était plus seul que jamais, parce qu'il n'avait plus personne, parce qu'il n'était plus rien. Il pleurait car il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, car il ne contrôlait plus rien, et c'est à bout de forces qu'il s'endormit contre Tom.

« Je t'aime » murmura celui-ci, et Bill esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Les premiers rayons du soleil les cueillirent dans une position similaire à celle dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, les mains de Bill agrippant encore mollement le t-shirt de Tom et son visage reposant contre son épaule.

Il grogna doucement, dérangé par la luminosité, et grimaça face à la douleur que lui provoquait ses membres ankylosés par l'inconfort de sa courte nuit. Il sentit un souffle contre ses cheveux et releva ses yeux rouges et embués de sommeil vers ceux de Tom qui le dévisageait, légèrement inquiet. Il le gratifia d'un sourire un peu gêné, et lui glissa un 'merci' au creux de l'oreille, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant.

Bill se redressa et étira ses bras vers le haut pour détendre ses muscles, ne remarquant pas tout de suite l'air extrêmement gêné qu'affichait Tom. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bout de tissus tomba à ses pieds qu'il comprit. Il ramassa vivement le gilet de Tom pour l'enfiler, refermant d'un geste la fermeture éclair, et partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il se savait l'air complètement ridicule, dans un sweet qui lui arrivait presque au niveau des genoux. Son rire se fit plus nerveux, et Tom se releva à son tour, posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« Ca va mieux ? » questionna ce dernier avec hésitation, et Bill acquiesça.

« Un peu, désolé pour hier » rajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

« C'est vraiment pas grave, je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état »

« Je parlais pour…avant. Tu sais, avec Andreas… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ce fut au tour de Tom d'être gêné.

« C'est déjà oublié » le rassura-t-il, ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire cette extrême jalousie qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais maintenant Andreas était sorti du tableau et il ne put s'empêcher de penser, en regardant la mine penaude de Bill, qu'il y avait peut être un espoir pour lui, maintenant.

[…]

Bill était sous la douche depuis de longues minutes lorsque Simone s'incrusta dans la chambre de son fils, l'air soucieux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle directement et Tom haussa les épaules, l'air impuissant.

« Mieux qu'hier, du moins pour l'instant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« D'après le peu que je sais, ils ont…enfin…tu vois, et ensuite Andreas l'a largué en lui disant que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus » expliqua succinctement Tom.

« Oh le pauvre chéri » compatit Simone, l'air sincèrement peiné « Je vais vous préparer un bon petit déjeuner. »

« Ce n'est pas en l'empiffrant de croissants que tu vas le faire aller mieux tu sais. »

« Je compte sur toi pour ça Tom, moi je veille juste à sa santé » déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle croisa Bill dans le couloir, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'il s'engouffrait déjà dans sa chambre après un vague signe de main dans sa direction. Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bill, de son côté, s'assit sur son lit, et ne bougea plus. En réalité, il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même, et il releva à peine les yeux vers Tom lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la chambre après avoir frappé.

« Tu descends avec moi ? Ma mère a préparé le petit déj' »

Bill ne répondit pas, se levant silencieusement pour le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et contempla l'assiette de toasts que Simone posa devant ses yeux avec indifférence. Avant de soupirer et d'en porter un à ses lèvres, le mâchonnant sans conviction, plus par obligation que par envie.

Il daigna en manger un deuxième, puis ce fut tout. Il resta juste là, à regarder les deux autres manger, puis débarrasser la table. Cette faible agitation suffisait à lui donner le tournis, et il posa une main sur ses yeux, se sentant mal. Il se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à l'évier où il régurgita le contenu de son estomac. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord alors qu'il sentait son estomac se tordre et que sa gorge lui brûlait. On retint ses dreads en arrière et il entendit Simone lui chuchoter que tout allait bien aller alors qu'il recrachait une bile acide qui lui irrita davantage la gorge.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau que Tom venait de remplir et il le saisit, buvant lentement le contenu avant de vomir à nouveau. Simone caressa doucement son dos de manière réconfortante alors qu'il était parcouru de spasmes et que ses yeux se mettaient à pleurer.

Puis la douleur s'apaisa, après de longues minutes, et il se releva, laissant sans rien dire Simone lui essuyer la bouche avec une serviette. Elle le prit ensuite entre ses bras et il s'abandonna dans son étreinte. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le cocon maternel, et c'était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Une mère.

[…]

Bill ne savait pas vraiment comment il était remonté jusque dans sa chambre, il savait juste que Simone l'avait bordé gentiment puis avais glissé un thermomètre entre ses lèvres et qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 6 ans. Il entendit Simone et son fils chuchoter à côté de lui, et il pensa que Tom avait de la chance, énormément de chance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda doucement Tom.

« De la fièvre surtout, je pense qu'il a du attraper froid hier. Et puis, le corps a tendance à aller mal lorsque le moral est bas. »

Tom hocha simplement la tête tandis que sa mère indiquait à Bill qu'au moindre souci il pouvait les appeler, et qu'ils allaient le laisser se reposer.

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, éteignant la lumière au passage, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de partager son inquiétude avec sa mère.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il faut du temps pour ces choses là Tom, les peines de cœur ne sont pas les choses les plus faciles à vivre »

Tom ne put que la croire sur parole, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les chagrins amoureux, du moins pas encore.

[. ..]

Bill ne quitta pas son lit du reste de la journée, et Simone préféra le laisser se reposer. Tom avait tourné en rond tout le jour, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et s'inquiétant pour Bill, et Simone finit par se lasser, exaspéré par ses allers-et-retours incessants, et l'envoya porter un bol de soupe au jeune malade.

C'est ainsi que Tom se retrouva un plateau entre les mains en train de gravir soigneusement les escaliers en direction de la chambre du danseur, priant pour ne pas renverser le contenu du bol. Il abaissa la poignée de porte à l'aide de son coude, et pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loups. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'accroupit à côté du lit.

« Bill ? » chuchuta-t-il.

«Hum ? »

« Ca va mieux ? Maman t'as préparé de la soupe. »

Bill alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit avant de tapoter la place libre à côté de lui en une invitation à laquelle Tom répondit sans hésiter, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Bill se saisit du plateau et le posa sur ses jambes avant de grimacer lorsque que l'odeur de nourriture atteignit ses narines.

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée » grommela-t-il.

« Au pire tu vomiras.» remarqua Tom, pragmatique.

« Merci de m'encourager… » Soupira l'adulte en touillant sa soupe de manière peu convaincu.

« Les grands garçons mangent leur soupe. » dit l'adolescent, et Bill le dévisagea d'un air un peu désespéré. « Je suis sérieux » rajouta-t-il « Ne me force pas à te donner la becquée. »

« Mais j'ai pas faim » geignit Bill, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Mettant ses menaces à exécutions, Tom s'empara de la cuillère pleine de soupe et la porta soigneusement jusqu'aux lèvres de Bill.

« Une cuillère pour Tomiii » chantonna-t-il devant l'air ahuri de Bill qui ouvrit machinalement la bouche sous la surprise. Tom en profita pour y faire pénétrer la cuillère, avant de la replonger à nouveau dans le bol pour réitérer son geste.

« Une cuillère pour Simone » fredonna-t-il à nouveau et Bill ne put qu'exploser de rire, tirant un sourire fier à Tom.

« Je préfère ça » approuva ce dernier alors que Bill lui prenait la cuillère des mains.

« T'es vraiment un cas exceptionnel » sourit Bill tout en reposant la cuillère sur le plateau pour saisir le bol entre ses mains. Il but lentement son contenu, puis le plaça sur le plateau qu'il remit sur la table de chevet. Puis il se retourna vers Tom avec un léger sourire.

« Satisfait ?»

« T'as de la soupe autour de la bouche » soupira Tom et Bill s'empressa de faire glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, la lumière se reflétant sur son piercing sous le regard intense de Tom.

« Bon bah, voilà, je vais redescendre le plateau « fit-il en commençant à se relever.

« Reste » quémanda Bill en attrapant son bras. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul »

Tom reprit sa place initiale, secrètement flatté que Bill apprécie sa compagnie.

« Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un Tom ? » lança Bill soudainement.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, avant de répondre lentement « Oui, enfin, je crois »

« Ca s'est mal terminé ? »

« Ca n'a jamais commencé, à vrai dire »

« Oh » Bill se sentit comme s'il avait une bourde « Et y'a quand même de l'espoir ? »

Tom tourna sa tête vers la sienne, redessinant des yeux le contour de son visage. Même avec cet air assez palot et malade il restait beau, songea-t-il, et il sourit doucement.

« A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra de lui »

Bill plongea un instant son regard dans le sien, et Tom se demanda s'il avait déjà compris qu'il était totalement dingue de lui. Il n'eut pas à pousser son interrogation plus avant que Bill se jeta précipitamment sur le sol, saisissant la bassine que Simone avait judicieusement préparé au pied du lit pour régurgiter ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

Tom se leva vivement du lit et ramena d'une main ses dreads noirs et blanches en arrière, décrochant les siennes de sa main libre pour récupérer son élastique. Il attacha les cheveux de Bill et s'accroupit à ses côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, et se sentant un peu coupable.

Il massa délicatement son ventre de ses doigts alors que Bill était parcouru d'un nouveau spasme douloureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill se redressa légèrement, s'agenouillant sur la moquette, et Tom lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qui trainait à ses côtés. Bill but longuement, cherchant à chasser ce gout infect qu'il détestait par-dessous tout, avant de se relever pour s'affaler sur le lit en jurant.

« Hum, désolé de t'avoir forcé à manger » s'excusa Tom et Bill lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. « Je vais te laisser dormir hein »

Bill s'enroula dans sa couette pour toute réponse, et l'adolescent reprit le plateau qu'il avait amené, ainsi que la bassine avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la pièce.

Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où il posa le tout sur la table.

« Alors ? » s'enquit sa mère.

« Echec total » fit-il en désignant la bassine avec une grimace.

«Mince ! Laisse je vais nettoyer »

Tom acquiesça et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit, pensif.

« Tom ? » l'appela Bill à travers le mur.

« Oui ? »

« Encore merci » dit-il simplement et cela suffit à étirer les lèvres de Tom en un sourire attendri.

Il était complètement amoureux.

« De rien »

[…]

Plusieurs jours étaient passés avec quelques rares apparitions de Bill hors de sa chambre, et ce dernier était enfin guéri. Du moins de sa courte maladie, car il affichait toujours une mine à moitié déprimée, et Tom le regarda tristement à travers la fenêtre. Il fumait une énième cigarette, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus, les yeux rivés vers le ciel sombre du début de soirée.

« Invite-le à sortir » proposa Simone en posant une main sur son épaule, son regard suivant le sien.

« Quoi ? »

« Change lui les idées, je veux dire. Il m'a dit qu'il sortait souvent en boite quand il était à Berlin… »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Allez ! Fais pas ton timide ! » L'encouragea Simone.

« S'il m'envoie balader ce sera de ta faute ! »

« Mais oui, si tu veux » soupira-t-elle tandis que Tom se diriger vers le jardin. Elle observa Tom rejoindre Bill et sourit, ces deux là finiraient ensemble, c'était certain.

« Tu veux sortir avec m..euh, j'veux dire, aller en boite, avec moi ? » demanda timidement Tom lorsque Bill se retourna vers lui. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« T'es du genre à aller en boite toi ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais toi oui » rétorqua l'adolescent.

Bill lui décocha un léger sourire avant de jeter son mégot de cigarette. « Ca marche alors »

[…]

Tom crut que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher lorsqu'il vit Bill se planter devant lui dans le salon. Il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé d'une manière aussi serrée, son slim blanc moulant tout ce qu'il y avait à mouler et se perdant dans ses longues bottes noires, assorties à son t-shirt de même couleur qui épousait merveilleusement bien ses formes. Ses mains étaient soigneusement vernies, et ses yeux cernés de khôl, intensifiant encore davantage son regard, pour le grand malheur de Tom qui se sentait fondre sur place. Ses dreads retombaient de manière naturelle sur ses épaules alors que sa frange était tirée en arrière.

« T'en penses quoi ? » chantonna Bill.

« Euhm, c'est euhm, t'es parfait » balbutia Tom.

« Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Allons-y »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara des clés de voiture que Simone avait préparé sur la table, et ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au véhicule.

« Je ne suis jamais allé en boite » avoua Tom alors que Bill démarrait le moteur. « J'vais être ridicule »

« Mais non, c'est cool tu verras » le rassura-t-il tout en sortant la voiture du garage.

« Et s'il m'accepte pas ? Je suis pas majeur »

« Tu fais plus que ton âge tu sais » remarqua Bill « Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu vas faire des ravages. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que y'ait une boite gay dans un endroit comme celui-ci »

« Attends on va dans une boite gay ! » s'étonna Tom.

« C'est ta mère qui nous a conseillé, et je te signale qu'on est gay tous les deux. J'ai aucune envie de voir des filles à moitié à poil en ce moment »

Cela coupa court à la conversation et Tom s'enfonça davantage dans son siège. Le Bill hyper sexy juste à côté de lui aller se retrouver entouré d'homosexuels en manque, et il le sentait mal, très mal.

[…]

Tom tourna avec lassitude son verre dans sa main, songeant que son pressentiment d'un peu plus tôt s'était révélé juste. Bill était perdu au milieu de la foule d'homme peuplant la piste de danse, et faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, danser. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement le genre de danse que Tom aimait le voir réaliser, bien qu'il devait avouer que Bill était particulier attirant lorsqu'il se mouvait de manière si sensuelle, voire obscène. Le problème résidait dans le fait que le jeune homme était indécemment pressé contre un autre, et qu'il ne supportait pas cette vision. A dire vrai, il était surtout jaloux, et énervé contre lui-même, car il savait que lui n'oserait jamais aller se coller à Bill de cette manière, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de sentir ce corps chaud en mouvement contre le sien. Il pesta et reporta son attention sur son verre lorsque des mains se firent baladeuses sur les fesses de Bill.

Une main manucurée se posa sur la sienne et il releva le visage, se retrouvant face au regard dévastateur de Bill.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » questionna ce dernier.

« Non je préfère te regarder avec ton surement prochain coup » rétorqua Tom sur un ton aigre, déclenchant un rire moqueur de l'adulte.

« Parce que tu crois que je suis ce genre de mec ? » fit Bill en levant les yeux au ciel « Tu me connais mal. Ce n'est pas en couchant avec n'importe qui qu'on s'améliore tu sais, mais plutôt avec un _partenaire_ régulier…. »

Tom ne pipa mot, et Bill lui décocha un sourire énigmatique.

« Je t'apprendrais. » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. « Danse avec moi »

« Je ne sais pas danser » Protesta Tom mais Bill l'ignora totalement, l'entraînant avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Bill colla son dos contre le torse de Tom et enroula d'office ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Suis juste mes mouvements » lui intima-t-il avant de commencer à suivre lentement le rythme de la musique. Tom tenta de lui obéir comme il le put, troublé par la promiscuité de leurs deux corps indécemment pressés. Il n'osait bougeait ses mains de là où Bill les avait placées, plus que gêné par la situation, et l'odeur des cheveux de Bill qui frôlaient son visage aurait pu suffire à le rendre fou, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était dans une position des plus agréables.

Il commença à se détendre et à se laisser aller à danser en suivant le tempo de la chanson. Bill ondulait contre lui, et il se mordit violement la lèvre alors que la chaleur montait en lui. Il était presque certain d'être rouge pivoine, et il vira littéralement à l'écarlate lorsque ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'aux hanches de Bill, à l'endroit où son t-shirt se soulevait pour laisser apparaitre sa peau pâle. Et douce, comme il put le constater quand Bill empoigna ses poignets pour que ses doigts la frôlent.

La musique changea pour devenir plus lente, et Bill se retourna dans les bras de Tom, enroulant les siens autour de son cou avec un sourire charmeur. Tom pressa ses mains contre son dos pour le rapprocher davantage et Bill plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux du dreadé dérivèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres et il les ferma un instant, reprenant une profonde inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, il lui sembla que le visage de Bill était encore plus proche du sien qu'auparavant, et il se lécha inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Le sourire du danseur s'agrandit.

« Tu vois que tu danses pas si mal » chuchota ce dernier mais Tom ne pouvait l'entendre, trop occupé à fixer ces lèvres qui se mouvaient, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser à quel point elles étaient tentantes. Une voix très séduisante lui soufflait de les embrasser, maintenant, mais il n'osait pas. Pourtant Bill avait cette manière de le regarder, comme une invitation. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées, certainement même, et il ne fit que détourner ses yeux des siens.

« J'en ai marre. On rentre ? » Dit-il à la place et Bill pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant, avant d'acquiescer. Il le prit par la main et l'entraina hors de la piste de la danse.

Tom n'eut pas le courage de délier leurs doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur véhicule, et se sentit incroyablement vide lorsque que la chaleur qui entourait sa main se retira quelques minutes plus tard.

[…]

« Je me sens tellement con, si tu savais » se plaignit Tom auprès de Georg le lundi suivant, dans le bus qui les emmenait à leur lycée. « J'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, et je l'ai pas fait »

« Effectivement, t'es vraiment stupide ! » l'enfonça son ami, un air blasé sur le visage « T'as pas de couilles en fait ! »

« J'ai jamais embrassé personne, je te signale » se vexa Tom « Et je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait repoussé et que j'aurais eu l'air encore plus con. »

« Je trouve que pour un premier baiser, avec Bill ce serait quand même pas mal, rejet ou pas… »

Un sourire niais étira les lèvres de Tom, et Georg soupira, désespéra par son ami.

« Au lieu de l'imaginer, fais-le » fit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire »

« Faux. Je l'embrasse quand tu veux moi, ton chéri. »

« T'as pas intérêt. T'as aucune chance en plus. Et c'est pas mon chéri !»

« Parce que tu crois que t'es son style toi, avec tes trucs immondes sur la tête. » rétorqua Georg.

« Il m'a dit que j'étais mignon ! » s'exclama Tom.

« Pathétique » souffla l'aîné en secouant la tête.

« Mais, sincèrement, tu crois que je devrais changer de coiffure ? » s'alarma Tom en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets et Georg partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que Tom le frappait en lui ordonnant de lui répondre.

[…]

Tom était en cours, Simone partit il ne savait déjà plus où, et lui se retrouvait seul. Et à moitié déprimé par-dessus le marché. Il repensait à Andreas, à ses propres parents et cela n'aidait pas vraiment à lui remonter le moral. Il songea ensuite à Tom qui, il devait l'avouer, était vraiment très mignon. A croquer même, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée d'ailleurs, et il n'était pas du tout contre un peu de fricotage. Ou même beaucoup de fricotage. Et vu les réactions de ce dernier à son égard, lui-même ne serait pas contre. Sauf qu'il y avait cette chose, appelé sentiment, que Tom semblait avoir à son égard, et ça le gênait un peu. Il appréciait Tom, réellement, mais de là à tomber amoureux de lui il y avait un fossé à franchir, et il n'était franchement pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Surtout après le récent échec total de sa dernière relation. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie, du reste.

Pourtant…

« L'alcool m'embrouille les idées » dit-il pour lui-même tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de la bouteille de Soho qu'il avait déniché aux tréfonds d'un placard.

Noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, comme on dit, Bill avait toujours été très fort à ça, ce fut pourquoi lorsque Tom rentra du lycée en début d'après-midi, un Bill totalement ivre lui tomba dans les bras.

« Tu sais que tu sens bon » balbutia ce dernier alors que Tom essayait de le remettre sur ses pieds.

« C'est ça ouais. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » S'inquiéta-t-il mais Bill l'ignora totalement, trop occupé à poser sa main sur le visage de Tom en le regardant d'un air extatique. Il retira l'intruse de son visage et traina Bill jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant ses protestations et ses remarques incongrues sur la beauté de son bras gauche.

Il le fit finalement assoir sur le lit et Bill le dévisagea d'un air pervers.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse des cochonneries ? » gloussa-t-il, laissant Tom bouche-bée. Le danseur se leva du lit, titubant fortement pour s'accrocher au cou de Tom. Il tenta maladroitement de soulever son t-shirt mais s'embrouilla avec ses propres doigts. Tom le repoussa, mais Bill maintint sa prise, en profitant pour venir taquiner sa gorge du bout de sa langue. Il grogna lorsqu'il se sentit poussé à nouveau en arrière, se retrouvant allongé sur le lit.

« J'ai envie de toi » fit Bill sur un ton aguicheur, se redressant sur le lit en lui envoyant un regard de braise et Tom dut déglutir fortement avant de réussir à retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

« T'es surtout totalement torché ouais » lança-t-il « Donc tu vas te calmer et te coucher bien gentiment »

« Mais To-om ! » geignit le danseur « Je sais que tu me veux ! »

Tom le fusilla des yeux, le lançant un instant coi, avant qu'il ne se rallonge sur le lit en soupirant.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne » déclara-t-il finalement, et Tom osa s'installer à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

Bill roula sur le flanc, posant sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent.

« Parce que t'es sexy » gloussa-t-il.

« Je parlais pas de ça » souffla Tom « J'vais attendre que t'es cuvé hein » termina-t-il avant de se relever.

« Attends ! » le retient Bill « Dis rien à ta mère okay ? »

« C'est pas ta mère, elle va pas te punir » remarqua le dreadé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je sais plus ce que c'est, que t'avoir une mère. » lâcha Bill, plus pour lui que pour Tom.

Ce dernier se stoppa dans son mouvement, et se retourna lentement vers le danseur, avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Tu veux en parler ? » questionna-t-il, hésitant.

« Non. Juste… » Bill attrapa le bras de Tom et le tira pour qu'il se rallonge à ses côtés. Puis il enroula ses propres bras autour de sa taille, nichant son visage contre son cou, soupirant de bien être. Tom se laissa faire, ne sachant comment réagir, et l'enlaçant juste à son tour. Si Bill avait besoin d'être câliné, alors Tom n'allait sûrement pas lui refuser. Il glissa sans y penser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sentit Bill se coller davantage à lui et son souffle s'apaiser, effleurant doucement sa peau.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bill était vraiment étrange, surtout ces derniers temps. Peut être ne savait-il juste tout simplement pas gérer ses émotions, mais depuis sa rupture avec Andreas, il lui semblait plus fragile. Quelques fois, du moins, dans des moments comme celui-ci où il laissait tomber ses barrières. Tom ne savait pas toujours comment agir avec lui, et il rougit violemment lorsqu'une constatation le frappa. Bill lui avait dit qu'il était sexy.

D'accord, il était soul, mais quand même, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, et ça ne pouvait pas être un mauvais signe, ou alors c'est qu'il n'y connaissait vraiment rien. En réalité, il n'y connaissait réellement rien, mais il décida que ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais pour lui. Bill paraissait s'être assoupi contre lui, et il en profita pour le dévisager. C'était une de ses activités favorites, et il ne se lassait jamais de contempler le jeune homme dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il était totalement accro à ce visage si bien dessiné, et à ce corps fin qu'il appréciait serrer contre lui. Bill était un régal pour les yeux, et Tom espérait qu'il ne finirait pas par le rendre complètement fou.

[…]

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Tom entendit du mouvement dans la chambre de Bill. Il rabattit sa couette sur lui en grommelant, détestant qu'on l'interrompe en plein sommeil. A plus forte raison lorsqu'il était en train de rêver d'un monde rempli de petits cupidons et de Bill en tenue d'Adam en train de cueillir des fleurs. Il grimaça, c'était un rêve spécial, en fait, beaucoup trop fleur bleue, peut être était-il mieux qu'il n'en connaisse pas la fin, finalement.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent mais il n'était pas assez réveillé pour les interpréter correctement, et ce fut que de longues minutes plus tard qu'il se demanda enfin pourquoi Bill s'était levé à à peine quatre heures du matin. Il décida de se lever à son tour, par mesure de précaution, il avait bien retrouvé un Bill éméché quelques heures plus tôt, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire à cet instant.

Il rejeta les couvertures et quitta son lit, non sans regret. Il franchit les escaliers de manière miraculeuse et se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la salle de danse. Une mélodie atteignit ses oreilles et il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce. Il reconnut la musique de 'Requiem for a Dream' et fit un dernier pas avant de s'assoir sur le sol. Là, juste sous ses yeux, Bill dansait, et il était magnifique.

Ses yeux étaient clos et il se laissait porter par la musique, son corps se mouvant de manière gracieuse dans une chorégraphie improvisée. Tom ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard du jeune homme et de sa danse lente, mais envoutante, et il sursauta lorsque que le danseur rouvrit les yeux, les plantant dans les siens sans immobiliser ses mouvements. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et dansa de plus belle. Tom avait l'impression de se retrouver quatre ans en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait vu Bill sur scène et qu'il en était resté hypnotisé, exactement comme à cet instant.

La musique finit par s'éteindre et Bill fit signe à Tom de se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta, le cœur battant encore trop rapidement, surtout lorsque Bill encadra son visage de ses mains. Ses yeux dérivèrent immédiatement sur ses lèvres, c'était incontrôlable, il était presque hypnotisé par elles ces derniers temps. Le danseur le dévisageait intensément et il releva ses yeux vers les siens, leurs regards s'accrochant pour ne plus se détacher.

Alors que Bill semblait lire à travers lui, Tom se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser. Il rougit à cette pensée tandis que son vis-à-vis caressait doucement sa joue avec son pouce, ne lâchant toujours pas son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna Tom, timidement.

« Je lis tes pensées » répondit simplement Bill avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Quoi ? »

Bill secoua légèrement la tête avant de saisir doucement son bras, l'entraînant avec lui sur quelque pas, se retrouvant dos contre le mur et tirant Tom contre lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ose » lui intima-t-il simplement et Tom se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'il devait comprendre.

Bill s'assit sur la barre de danse et encercla la taille de l'adolescent avec ses jambes, le ramenant contre lui. Il souffla sur ses lèvres et Tom retint sa respiration, attendant.

« N'aie pas peur » lui chuchota-t-il tout en entremêlant ses doigts avec ses dreadlocks.

Tom hésita une dernière avant de se laisser guider par ses envies. Il ferma les yeux, agrippa ses épaules de ses mains et posa avec hésitation ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit Bill sourire puis répondre au baiser, ses lèvres douces venant caresser les siennes d'une délicieuse façon. Il entrouvrit la bouche et la langue de Bill s'y faufila, ondulant contre la sienne. Des fourmillements parcoururent son corps alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de Bill, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais se sentant extrêmement bien.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules nues de Bill quand ce dernier approfondit le baiser, possédant sa bouche, et rendit Tom fou au contact de son piercing contre sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière plus passionnée, les doigts de Bill glissant sous l'encolure de son t-shirt pour caresser le haut de son dos, le faisant frissonner sous le toucher.

Tom se sentait planer, ressentant Bill par tous les pores de sa peau et cherchant presque à se fondre en lui alors qu'il collait davantage, si cela était possible, son corps contre le sien. Bill descendit de la barre, décollant leurs lèvres et laissant une impression de vide à Tom. Il échangea leur position, plaquant Tom contre le mur pour dévorer ses lèvres, en retraçant les contours avec sa langue avant de la pénétrer à nouveau. L'adolescent gémit doucement, rougissant immédiatement lorsque le danseur caressa son torse à même la peau.

Il n'osa faire de même, et se contenta d'agripper le dos de son t-shirt, s'y accrochant désespérément alors que Bill arrivait à lui faire perdre pied avec seulement un baiser. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur et grogna presque lorsque les lèvres de Bill se déconnectèrent des siennes pour venir effleurer sa gorge.

Bill y appliqua un coup de langue qui fit frissonner Tom, avant qu'il ne tire légèrement sur l'encolure de son t-shirt pour les faire dériver au creux de son épaule. Il aspira sa peau alors que Tom gémissait doucement, ne pouvant se retenir. Bill releva sa bouche au niveau de son oreille, léchant le rebord de son lobe avant de souffle contre son oreille :

« Retourne te coucher »

Il l'embrassa chastement une dernière fois et lui sourit, attendri par ses yeux écarquillés et ses joues rougies.

Tom ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il lui obéit, quittant lentement la pièce sous le regard du danseur. Il était encore totalement dans les nuages, et il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, aux anges.

[…]

L'euphorie de la veille s'était totalement évaporée, et ce matin-là, Tom était extrêmement stressé. Il avait limite peur de croiser Bill dans le couloir, ne sachant vraiment pas comment il était sensé réagir à sa présence, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé durant la nuit, ou au contraire en lui volant un nouveau baiser. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'aperçut pas ce matin là, et c'est en soupirant qu'il s'installa au côté de son meilleur ami dans l'autobus.

« Quelle motivation » remarqua ce dernier. « Rien de nouveau ? »

Tom lui lança un regard énigmatique, avant de faire glisser son t-shirt sur le côté, lui exhibant avec fierté la marque du suçon que Bill lui avait fait la veille.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Georg « Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé » répondit Tom, un air rêveur peint sur le visage.

« Pas trop tôt ! »

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi savourer mon bonheur, tant qu'il dure » râla le dreadé.

« Quoi, t'as peur qu'il t'envoie chier la prochaine fois ? » rit l'aîné.

«Pour tout te dire, oui »

« T'embrasses si mal que ça ? » railla Georg, récoltant une tape sur le crâne de la part de son ami.

« Imbécile. En tout cas lui embrasse genre, merveilleusement bien » fit niaisement Tom.

« T'as pas vraiment de point de comparaison, je te signale. Si ça se trouve il est naze et tu le sais même pas ! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est Bill de toute façon. Il est forcément parfait dans tous les domaines. »

« Même le sexe ? »

Tom lui jeta un regard noir, le faisant glousser.

« Je te fais confiance pour le savoir bientôt, de toute façon » dit Georg « Quoi que, t'es tellement coincé… »

« Mon dieu. Rien que d'imaginer… » Laissa échapper Tom, avant de rougir violemment à la pensée de lui et Bill en train de faire l'amour.

« Tu me diras ce que ça fait d'être pénétré »

Le dreadé ouvrit la bouche en un « o », choqué.

« Qui te dis que… » Commença-t-il à rétorquer.

« Juste une intuition » fit malicieusement Georg et Tom se renfonça dans le siège, croisant les bras, outré.

« Ferme-la ! »

[…]

Tom rentra chez lui, l'appréhension nouant son estomac tandis qu'il déposait ses affaires à l'entrée. Il avança dans le salon et aperçut Bill qui sommeillait, recroquevillé sur le canapé, l'air exténué. Il trouva ce tableau absolument adorable et cria presque de surprise lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, faisant face à sa mère qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Evite de le réveiller. Je pars chez le coiffeur, faites pas de bêtises »

Il acquiesça, la regardant s'en aller avant de reporter son regard sur le Bill endormi à quelques pas de lui. Il s'assit le plus doucement possible à ses côtés.

Il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder ainsi, mais le danseur se réveilla, le fixant de ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Bonjour toi » Chuchota Tom et Bill se redressa sur le canapé, pestant contre ses membres qui lui faisaient mal. Il lui vola un baiser avant de s'étirer en grognant, faisant rire Tom, bien qu'il soit toujours un peu gêné.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda Tom.

« Si je dis non tu fais quoi ? » fit Bill, amusé, avant de se reprendre devant l'air sérieux de Tom.

« Oui. »dit-il finalement.

« Et bien, en fait, je.. »

« Tom ? »

« Désolé. Je vais encore me ridiculiser » soupira l'interpellé en triturant ses doigts.

Bill se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est à propos de toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom confirma d'un signe de tête, n'osant le regarder.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime parce que,…enfin, je t'apprécie énormément, tu es un garçon charmant. Mais… »

« Je comprends » le coupa Tom « Si tu veux pas… »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas » l'interrompit à son tour Bill « Je ne veux juste pas que tu attendes trop de choses de moi. » expliqua-t-il.

« Alors tu veux, euhm, on…tu…enfin… »

« Oui » dit simplement Bill avant de le faire taire avec un baiser chaste qui ne le resta pas longtemps. Il fit basculer Tom en arrière sur le canapé tout en intensifiant le baiser, venant emmêler sa langue à la sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, ne se lassant pas du goût de l'autre, et se retrouvant allongé l'un sur l'autre. Une nouvelle fois, Tom se sentait décoller au simple contact des lèvres de Bill contre les siennes, et il se retrouva à bout de souffle lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent. Bill posa sa tête contre son épaule, liant sa main à celle de Tom et fermant les yeux.

« Excuse-moi si je m'endors » murmura-t-il « Je suis crevé. »

«Pas de soucis » dit Tom en caressant distraitement ses cheveux de sa main libre, appréciant de sentir sa respiration s'écraser contre son cou. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait l'idée de servir de nounours et oreiller vivant à Bill, bien qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Bill n'était pas amoureux, ce n'était pas une surprise en soi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir. Il espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision, parce que lui était totalement amoureux du jeune homme endormi contre lui.

[…]

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, et Tom se sentait enfin plus en confiance en présence de Bill. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble maintenant, il fallait bien qu'il cesse un jour de rougir à la moindre de ses paroles, c'était purement ridicule. Tom ne l'avait pas annoncé à sa mère, pourtant elle n'attendait que ça. En réalité, il tenait aux moments privés qu'il passait avec Bill, sans que Simone ne sache de quoi il en retourne exactement, et surtout il n'avait pas tellement envie de subir les sous-entendus graveleux qu'elle ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire si elle apprenait la situation.

Tom s'enroula davantage dans sa couette, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui ne devait sonner que dans dix minutes. Il détestait se réveiller avant l'heure prévue, et s'appliqua à se rendormir pour profiter des quelques portions de sommeil qui lui restaient. Il pensa à Bill, et à combien leur couple lui paraissait totalement irréalisable quelques semaines auparavant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il y a quatre ans de cela, qu'il finirait par devenir le petit ami du brillant danseur, il lui aurait rit au nez. Mais c'était la réalité, c'était lui qui pouvait goûter aux baisers et aux câlineries du magnifique jeune homme, et chaque nouvelle caresse le rendait plus accro qu'auparavant. Il était dingue de Bill, et il adorait ça, même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait peur. Ils n'avaient rien fait de sexuel encore, et même s'il désirait énormément Bill, le fait d'être totalement inexpérimenté l'effrayait.

Sa porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, et il écouta silencieusement des pas se rapprocher, esquissant un sourire. Bientôt, le visage totalement naturel de Bill fit face au sien, et il tendit les lèvres, réclamant un baiser que le danseur lui offrit volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement un long moment, avant que Bill ne détache leurs lèvres.

« Je t'es réveillé en entrant où tu l'étais déjà avant ? » questionna-t-il tout en caressant de son pouce le front de Tom.

« Je l'étais déjà » répondit-il, à l'instant même où son réveil se mit à sonner. Bill le coupa avant de se relever.

« Debout jeune homme ! Il est l'heure ! » Fit-il en prenant un air sévère, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Veux pas aller en cours ! J'veux rester ici et te faire des câlins ! » Geignit Tom sous le regard attendri de son petit ami.

« Si tu veux on fait des câlins sous la douche » proposa-t-il finalement.

« Tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ? » demanda stupidement Tom.

« T'es long à la détente le matin » soupira Bill sur un ton désespéré « Allez viens là » rajouta-t-il tout en attrapant son bras.

Il le força à se lever et l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain, à quelques pas de là. Il referma derrière lui et se tourna vers Tom qui avait l'air embarrassé, balançant bêtement ses bras sans savoir que faire. Bill s'approcha de lui et saisit le bas de son long t-shirt. Lentement, il le fit remonter jusqu'à le faire passer au dessus sa tête, et il se retrouva face aux joues rougies de Tom.

« Je ne vais pas te manger » chuchota-t-il tout en effleurant de ses doigts la peau de son torse, s'arrêtant à la lisière de son sous-vêtement.

Tom lui sourit timidement, lui accordant silencieusement la permission d'achever de le déshabiller. Le danseur glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant doucement glisser le long de ses jambes. Tom ferma les yeux, se sentant exposé au regard de Bill qui recula d'un pas, ses yeux redessinant les contours de son corps nu.

« T'es super bien foutu pour un mec de dix-sept ans, crois moi » déclara-t-il avant de retirer sans autre cérémonie son propre haut de pyjama, qui était en fait un t-shirt emprunté à Tom, et qui constituait son seul vêtement. « J'en serais presque jaloux » poursuivit-il.

Il ouvrit la paroi de la douche, sentant le regard de Tom peser sur ses fesses alors qu'il lui faisait dos. Il alluma l'eau et pivota vers lui, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, ce que Tom fit, bien qu'avec une légère pointe d'appréhension. Bill agrippa ses épaules et le ramena contre lui sous le jet d'eau chaude. Leurs corps mouillés entrèrent en contact, et Tom ne put réprimer un grand frisson en sentant leurs sexes se frôler lorsque Bill le pressa contre lui pour dévorer ses lèvres.

Fatalement, Tom sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre alors que Bill décollait doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il adressa un sourire à Tom avant d'attraper le gel douche et d'en verser sur sa paume.

« Je sais que c'est cliché » rit-il en commençant à savonner le haut du torse de son vis-à-vis « Mais j'avais envie de le faire »

« Je n'y apporte aucune objection » répliqua Tom tout en ayant conscience que dans moins d'une minute il serait totalement dur et excité.

Les mains de Bill dérivèrent jusqu'à son ventre, et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, relevant son visage vers celui écarlate de Tom. Sans prévenir, il enroula sa main autour de sa virilité, le faisant ouvrir de grands yeux et se cambrer vers l'arrière. Bill le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la paroi de douche, et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, voulant être certain qu'il ne le forçait en rien alors qu'il commençait à le caresser doucement.

Tom gémissait déjà, il découvrait la sensation d'être touché par quelqu'un autre, et il adorait cela. Il se laissa aller entre les mains expertes de Bill, sentant déjà le plaisir remonter par vagues en lui. Bill plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, le faisant taire, et avança son bassin contre celui de Tom qui déglutit fortement lorsque le sexe dur de Bill entra en contact avec le sien. Il ne savait pas s'il était fier de l'avoir rendu excité ou angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais quand Bill encercla leurs deux verges de sa main, il sut qu'il allait aimer.

Et il eut la preuve qu'il avait parfaitement raison lorsque Bill commença à les masturber rapidement. Leurs peaux se frottaient délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges plaisir dans leurs deux corps brûlants. Tom rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant sans se retenir alors que la bouche de Bill se perdait contre sa gorge, suçotant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Tom posa ses mains sur son dos pour le presser davantage contre lui, avant de les descendre pour agripper ses fesses, les massant avec une audace qu'il ne savait pas posséder. Bill ronronna contre son oreille, libérant son emprise sur leurs sexes pour attraper fermement la taille de Tom. Il donna de longs coups de bassin, enfonçant presque Tom dans la paroi de douche alors qu'il saisissait sauvagement sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, leurs corps ne cessant de remuer l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir qui fusionnaient entre leurs lèvres.

Bill augmenta la puissance de ses coups de reins, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau de Tom qui perdait complètement la tête, perdu dans une sensation de plaisir qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue. Il se laissa complètement aller contre Bill, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Le danseur n'était pas dans un meilleur état, et il empoigna vivement la virilité de Tom, le pompant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse contre lui dans un cri rauque.

Bill saisit la main de son amant et l'enroula autour de son propre sexe, guidant ses mouvements avec la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre et Tom le contempla presque béatement prendre du plaisir, imprimant dans son esprit ses lèvres encore rougies par leur baiser, ses yeux complètement voilés, et son air extatique alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Les mains de Bill se plaquèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête, leurs regards se fondant l'un dans l'autre, et Tom ne réalisait qu'à peine que c'était ses propres doigts qui le caressaient ainsi, et c'est de manière presque instinctive qu'il acheva de le faire venir.

Bill se laissa retomber contre lui, ses bras enlaçant son cou, et ils restèrent ainsi, pantelant l'un contre l'autre durant de longues minutes. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Bill ne se détache de Tom pour se placer sous le jet d'eau, achevant de se laver. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le sol, un sourire rêveur plaqué aux lèvres, qui s'agrandit lorsque Bill lui tourna le dos, lui offrant une vision plus que charmante sur ses fesses qu'il ne s'empêcha pas d'observer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux, t'es pas au musée » lança Bill par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est une très bonne suggestion » répliqua Tom tout en se relevant.

Il effectua un pas vers Bill et laissa gliss ses mains le long de ses flancs humides avant de pincer ses fesses, le faisant couiner. Le danseur fit volte face, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa nuque pour le ramener contre lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore pour un baiser mouillé, puis il faufila ses mains au creux des cuisses de son petit ami.

« Je demanderai à ta mère si je peux te conduire au lycée, je crois bien que tu vas rater ton bus » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

[…]

« Simone ? » appela Bill en entrant dans la cuisine « Est-ce que je peux… »

« M'emprunter ma voiture pour conduire Tom au lycée ? Bien sûr. »

« Tu es un devin… » S'exclama Bill en feintant un air émerveillé.

« Non, juste perspicace. Mais évitez de faire des cochonneries dans la douche lorsque Tom a cours, ça va finir par devenir embêtant. » Soupira-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Ce que Tom ignorait, c'est que sa mère était au courant pour lui et Bill, car c'était ce dernier qui était venu lui en parler. Il avait eu besoin d'en discuter, et surtout, il voulait être certain que cela ne créerait pas de problèmes avec Simone, vu que Tom était encore mineur et qu'il avait 4 ans de plus que lui.

« J'essayerai de me retenir, à l'avenir » promit Bill avant de saisir les clés de voiture qu'elle lui tendait. « A tout à l'heure » chantonna-t-il en quittant la pièce, tombant nez-à-nez avec Tom qui descendait l'escalier.

« Allez dépêche-toi un peu, feignasse ! » lui ordonna-t-il en agrémentant son ordre d'une tape sur les fesses.

Tom ronchonna quelque chose à propos de viol dans un douche et Bill éclata de rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux jusqu'à la voiture de Simone.

Le trajet s'effectua dans une ambiance bon enfant, bien qu'un peu ruinée par le manque de motivation du lycéen peu enclin à quitter son amoureux pour aller en cours, et Bill se gara à quelques mètres de l'entrée du lycée.

Tom soupira une énième fois avant de sortir du véhicule, et Bill fit de même, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'veux pas y aller » répéta Tom en prenant la mine la plus attendrissante qu'il connaissait.

« Si. Tu vas aller en cours, et te faire bien voir pour pouvoir passer en terminale. Je te préviens, je ne sortirais pas avec un minus de première » exigea Bill en croisant les bras, récoltant à son tour une claque sur le postérieur.

Bill cria de surprise avant de le presser durement contre lui, le regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Refais ça encore une fois et il va t'arriver des malheurs »

« Ah oui ? Quel genre de malheur ? » Chuchota Tom contre ses lèvres que Bill vint mordiller en réponse.

« Hey Trümper, j'avais bien dit que t'étais une pédale » s'écria quelqu'un, refaisant revenir Tom sur terre, et tourner la tête vers lui. Bill prit son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'il pivote de nouveau son visage vers le sien.

« C'est Ulrich » dit simplement Tom avant que Bill ne le coupe en dévorant littéralement ses lèvres, rapprochant leurs corps et agrippant ses fesses. L'adolescent ne put retenir un gémissement, et répondit fiévreusement au baiser de son amant, posant ses mains à plat contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et ne vit pas Bill faire un doigt d'honneur magistral en direction d'Ulrich et de sa bande.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'enceinte du lycée et Tom relâcha Bill avec regret.

« Je - dois – vraiment- y aller ? » questionna Tom entre deux baisers rapides de l'adulte.

« Hum, je dirais bien non, mais je suis pas ta mère » soupira-t-il, peu enclin à le laisser s'en aller finalement.

« Tom ! » s'écria Georg en se rapprochant vivement du couple « Salut Bill ! Désolé d'interrompre vos mamours mais on a cours avec une vieille folle là, alors je l'embarque » déclara-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole en tirant Tom par le bras derrière lui.

« A tout à l'heure ! » cria Bill, amusé par le spectacle que les deux amis offraient, Georg tirant de force derrière lui un Tom peu coopérant. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision, et il secoua la tête, se surprenant à penser qu'il avait hâte que les cours se terminent.

[…]

« Re ! » s'exclama Tom en sautant au cou de Bill qui était au téléphone, assis sur son lit. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« J'embrasse qui je veux même au téléphone » rétorqua Bill à la personne à l'autre bout du fil « Va te faire foutre »

« Oh c'est pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule ! » s'énerva-t-il à la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« C'est qui ? » chuchota Tom.

« Andreas » répondit Bill avant de lui faire signe de se taire.

« Je vois… » Fit l'adolescent en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Donc je t'envoie ça dès que possible – okay – pas de soucis – Salut » conclut-il enfin avant de raccrocher. Il regarda un instant son portable, avant de secouer la tête et de la relever vers Tom qui faisait visiblement la gueule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » souffla-t-il à son intention.

« Andreas ! » fit Tom sur un ton agressif « Il te voulait quoi ? »

« Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter » Riposta Bill en roulant des yeux « Alors tu vas te calmer »

« Je vois pas comment je pourrais me calmer alors que t'étais joyeusement au téléphone avec.. »

« Avec mon ex qui m'a largué comme une grosse merde ? Oh ouais t'as raison, c'était surement pour me faire des avances ! T'as de quoi avoir peur de lui ! » S'énerva Bill à son tour.

« C'est de toi que j'ai peur justement ! Parce que tu… »

« Que je quoi ? » coupa Bill en se relevant « que je rampe à ses pieds pour qu'il me reprenne c'est ça ? »

Tom se redressa à son tour. « Exactement ouais ! C'est sûrement ça. » Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Casse-toi, tu me pompes l'air » cria Bill avant de s'assoir en tailleurs sur son lit, l'ignorant totalement.

Tom hésita un instant, et, voyant que Bill avait l'air de se désintéresser totalement de lui, quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le danseur sursauta avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse, les enlaçant et y nichant son visage.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'étaient ignorés durant tout le repas, et étaient partis se coucher sans échanger une seule parole, ayant presque rendue Simone folle sous la tension qui régnait dans toute la maison.

Bill tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant vainement un sommeil qu'il savait d'avance ne pas pouvoir trouver. Cette dispute avec Tom l'ennuyait réellement, surtout que c'était vraiment faire une montagne d'un petit rien et il détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas que Tom le considère comme un pauvre mec prêt à se recaser avec son ex-copain après s'être fait royalement jeté. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il était pitoyable à ce point ? Il ne pardonnait pas à Andreas, c'était du passé. Point, à la ligne ! Il n'était pas un connard au point de sortir avec Tom s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Andreas. Il était même complètement dégouté de lui, par ailleurs.

« Bill ? » appela timidement la voix de Tom à travers le mur, l'arrachant à ses pensées. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. J'ai peur parce que lui tu l'aimes, alors que moi, non » avoua-t-il pitoyablement.

Tom n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il attendait une réponse de sa part ou non, mais après quelques minutes de silence, il dut s'avouer qu'il était déçu. Il rabattit sa couette sur son visage, se sentant nul à en pleurer. C'est ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs, silencieusement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant réprimer de longs sanglots à la pensée que lui aimait Bill à en avoir mal et qu'il crevait de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque, et que ça ne le serait peut être jamais.

Un corps se faufila sous la couette à côté de lui, et des bras enlacèrent sa taille avant qu'il ne soit retourné et plaqué contre un torse chaud.

« Oh Tom ! » chuchota Bill tandis que l'adolescent accrochait ses mains à son t-shirt, déversant ses larmes au creux de son cou.

Bill caressa doucement ses cheveux, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa faute et il s'en sentait mal, alors il le rassura du mieux qu'il put, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur réconfortante.

Il prit conscience du fait que ce serait sûrement mieux pour Tom qu'ils arrêtent tout, pour qu'il ne le fasse pas trop espérer. Mais il était étrangement incapable de se séparer de lui, et, à la place, il resserra davantage son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

[…]

Les jours défilaient, et Bill et Tom passaient la majorité de leur temps libre à se faire des papouilles et à sa câliner, pour la plus grande joie de Tom qui était sur un petit nuage, adorant que son petit ami soit aux petits soins avec lui.

En cette fin de matinée, Bill devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait de sa présence. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de danser du moins, car dans ces moments là il n'était capable de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il était présentement en train d'étaler une généreuse couche de crème à raser sur sa jambe, son pied reposant dans le lavabo, lorsque son téléphone sonna, le faisant pester et faire tomber le rasoir qu'il tenait à la main dans l'évier.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'appelant, et décrocha en mettant le haut parleur.

« Tom ? » s'étonna-t-il tout en faisant glisser le rasoir le long de sa jambe.

« Bill vient me chercher, j'en ai marre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'inquiéta-t-il avant de jurer alors qu'il venait de se couper.

« Viens s'il te plait. Je suis à l'arrêt de bus » dit-il simplement et Bill crut bien entendre un sanglot avant qu'il ne raccroche. Il regarda fixement son portable, ahuri, avant de se mettre en branle, alarmé. Il se rinça rapidement les jambes sous l'eau de la douche qui était encore froide, et se rhabilla vite fait.

Il se précipita dans le hall, laissant un mot à Simone qui était partie se promener dans le village avant de saisir les clés de voiture. Il gagna le véhicule et s'enjoignit à se calmer, ça ne pouvait rien être de très grave, avant de démarrer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il atteignit l'arrêt de bus désigné par Tom. Il l'aperçut prostré sur le banc et s'empressa de se garer pour courir jusqu'à lui.

« Tom ! » s'écria-t-il et l'interpellé releva vers lui son visage, une trainée de sang dégoulinant de son arcade. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il le prit vivement entre ses bras et Tom s'accrocha à lui.

« Je supporte plus ! J'ai l'habitude qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur joie depuis qu'ils savent que je suis gay, mais là Georg était pas là pour les dissuader de me faire chier et ils en ont encore plus profité. 'Oh Trümper tu t'es fait enculer par ton mec hier ?' ' Tu veux pas me sucer, je sais que d'abord ça, t'as une vraie bouche à pipe !' 'Hé sale pédé, tu veux que je te la mette, je suis sûr que t'adore les… »

« Stop » l'interrompit Bill « Ne te laisse pas atteindre. Tu sais que c'est faux et ça suffit. Tu t'en fous d'eux, okay ? »

« Facile à dire »

« Je suis passé par là aussi. Ne fais pas comme moi, ne les laisse pas t'avoir. Il ne reste que deux semaines avant les vacances, tu peux le faire Tom » lui dit doucement Bill, avant de reprendre plus durement en pointant son arcade. « Qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Encore Karl. J'ai craqué, je l'ai poussé et il m'a frappé. Alors j'me suis barré et je t'ai appelé. Et voilà »

« Mon cœur » soupira Bill « Je veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis d'accord ? Fais attention à toi »

« Mon cœur ? » releva Tom, amusé. Et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il vit Bill rougir.

« Tais-toi ! » se vexa-t-il.

« Mais j'adore ! »

« N'en rajoute pas où je t'abandonne ici au lieu de t'emmener manger quelque part comme j'avais prévu de le faire. » répliqua Bill.

«C'est vrai ? Génial ! »

« T'emballe pas tu retournes en cours après… » Le fit redescendre sur Terre Bill.

« Et merde ! »

Bill gloussa et Tom le fit taire en l'embrassant, ce qui était visiblement un très bon moyen vu qu'il se retrouva rapidement avec le jeune homme à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Putain » s'exclama Bill quelques minutes plus tard « Tu m'as foutu du sang dans les cheveux ! »

[…]

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée, et Tom et Bill n'avait cessé de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, se cherchant mutuellement sans jamais vraiment s'atteindre. Tom suivait les conseils de Bill au lycée, ignorant royalement les insultes qu'on lui lançait, et cela semblait même fonctionner, car ils semblaient s'être lassés.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le petit village allemand, et Tom restait simplement assis à même le sol depuis une heure, contemplant silencieusement et sans s'en lasser son petit ami danser. C'était une des choses qu'il adorait le plus au monde, et il était ravi de voir que Bill n'éprouvait presque plus aucune difficulté due à sa cheville, bien qu'elle lui lançait encore lorsqu'il dansait trop longtemps.

Il râla presque lorsque Bill arrêta, se dirigeant jusqu'à lui pour saisir la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait déposée contre le mur. Tom se retourna vers lui, le regardant d'en bas avec admiration alors que Bill s'appuyait contre le mur en soupirant d'aise.

« Ca fait un bien fou tu peux pas savoir » déclara-t-il

« Je sais juste le bien que ça fait de te regarder faire » répondit Tom, récoltant un sourire du danseur.

Ce dernier releva sa jambe légèrement, effleurant le bras de Tom.

« Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton aguicheur, soulevant davantage sa jambe pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Quel genre de danse ? » rétorqua Tom en saisissant son pied avec un sourire, défaisant les lacets de sa ballerine pour lui retirer.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le dessus de son pied avant de tirer légèrement sur sa guêtre pour lui ôter, faisant ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long de son mollet. Bill frissonna et retira sa jambe de son emprise pour la faufiler sous son bras, forçant Tom à se relever. L'adolescent se colla contre lui et Bill enroula sa jambe autour de son torse, avant de capturer ses lèvres.

« Quelle souplesse » plaisanta Tom lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, avant de placer sa main au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Hum » gémit simplement Bill «On a bien la maison pour nous tous seuls ? »

« Oui » souffla Tom contre son oreille avant que ses lèvres ne dérivent sur sa gorge, léchant avec application sa peau douce alors que ses doigts pressaient davantage entre ses cuisses.

« Putain » jura l'aîné « Ta chambre. Maintenant »

Sans attendre de réponse, il repoussa Tom et le tira derrière lui alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce, courant presque dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre son but. Il le fit tomber sur le lit et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sauvagement, leurs langues se retrouvant pour une danse effrénée. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses sur le corps de l'autre, caressant leur peau avec avidité, et l'excitation monta très vite en eux.

Ces derniers jours passés à se chauffer mutuellement payaient finalement, et Bill retira son t-shirt et celui de son amant avant de s'attaquer directement à son jean qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes sans difficultés. Il eut un sourire devant l'excitation visible de Tom à travers son boxer et leva les yeux vers lui. Ce dernier était rouge pivoine et Bill sourit davantage, avant de passer un doigt taquin sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, jouant avec en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vas-y » Fit-il, et Bill s'accomplit, abaissant le vêtement pour se retrouver face à la virilité tendue de Tom. Il le regarda dans les yeux, léchant consciemment ses lèvres et fut ravi de voir s'écarquiller les yeux de Tom.

Il se recula sur le lit, avant d'appuyer ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de Tom. Il se pencha lentement au niveau de son sexe, soufflant légèrement dessus et appréciant de sentir l'adolescent frémir sous ses doigts. Il passa sa langue sur son gland, le titillant, et enroula sa main à la base de sa verge. Doucement, il enroula ses lèvres autour de son sexe et Tom prit une grande inspiration, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps lorsque Bill le prit profondément au fond de sa bouche.

Il sentit la boule de son piercing rouler contre sa peau et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bill qui commençait à le sucer. C'était avec fébrilité qu'il regardait son sexe entrer et sortir de la bouche de son amant, de violents frissons de plaisir le parcourant et le faisant haleter. La sensation était délicieuse et il grogna lorsque l'agréable chaleur cessa de l'entourer.

Bill abaissa ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, avant de s'assoir à califourchon, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Il prit appui sur ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tom » soupira-t-il tout en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, redessinant les contours de ses pectoraux « Tu veux faire l'amour ? »

La respiration de Tom s'accéléra, alors que son estomac se tordait d'anticipation et d'appréhension mélangée.

« Oui » répondit-il finalement d'une toute petite voix.

Bill se racla la gorge, cherchant à calmer ses pulsions soudaines.

« C'est pas romantique comme demande, mais…tu l'as mis où le lubrifiant que ta mère t'a donné ? »

« Tiroir – table de chevet » balbutia Tom, incapable de prendre conscience de la réalité de la situation. Il allait réellement faire l'amour avec Bill, là, maintenant ?

Il vit Bill brandir le tube de lubrifiant devant lui, et prit conscience que oui. Et cela le fit violemment frissonner de la tête au pied.

« Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme, tu sais » dit-il honteusement alors que Bill versait la mixture dans la paume de sa main.

« Donne-moi ta main » ordonna-t-il doucement et Tom s'exécuta.

Bill enduit ses doigts de produit et Tom se mordit la lèvre.

« Avec une fille non plus » rajouta-t-il, écarlate.

« Je m'en doutais » chuchota Bill « Alors ce sera ta première et ta seconde fois »

« Seconde ? »

Bill secoua la tête avec un sourire « Tu verras »

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et dirigea les doigts de Tom entre ses cuisses. Il infiltra son index dans son intimité et soupira d'aise. Le plus jeune jura alors que son doigt se retrouvait enveloppé dans une chaleur inattendue. Bill fit pénétrer son deuxième doigt en lui, s'empalant de lui-même dessus en laissant échapper un gémissement. Tom était comme pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa main et la vision de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Bill le rendait presque dingue.

« Écarte-les » l'enjoignit Bill et il s'exécuta. Il sentait les chairs de Bill s'étirer autour de ses doigts et c'était impressionnant. Il les plia légèrement et heurta quelque chose qui fit couiner son amant. Il réitéra l'action et observa ses yeux se voiler de plaisir. Il adorait ça et s'ingénia à faire aller-et-venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, fier des soupirs de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait.

« Stop » ordonna Bill, essoufflé « Ca ira »

Il se positionna au dessus du sexe dressé de Tom et le prit en main. Il le plaça correctement contre son intimité et Tom ouvrit la bouche en un « o » lorsqu'il s'empala d'un coup sec sur lui. Bill était délicieusement étroit et chaud autour de lui, et il crut bien pouvoir jouir rien qu'à cette sensation.

Bill plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Tom et effectua de petits cercles autour de lui, s'habituant à son intrusion. Il se souleva et s'abaissa de nouveau, commençant un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Tom souleva son bassin vers le haut pour accompagner ses mouvements et Bill changea de position pour chercher celle qui lui donnerait le plus de plaisir. Les hanches de Tom vinrent claquer contre ses fesses et Bill cria alors qu'une puissante décharge de plaisir le fit voir blanc. Le sexe de son amant frappait pile au bon endroit et il resserra ses muscles autour de lui, le faisant haleter.

Tom attrapa ses hanches lorsque son corps se cambra dangereusement vers l'arrière et le prit plus fortement, n'en pouvant déjà plus. Il se sentait déjà près à jouir et ses orteils se crispèrent alors qu'il essayait de se retenir. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, mais il décollait déjà.

Bill le sentait pulser à l'intérieur de lui et il exécuta un dernier aller-et-retour, avant qu'il ne jouisse en lui en criant.

« Merde » lâcha Tom alors que Bill s'allongeait sur le flanc à côté de lui.

« C'est normal pour une première fois » le rassura Bill tout en taquinant son téton du bout du doigt

« Tu vas récupérer très vite » fit-il avant de remplacer son doigt pour sa bouche, aspirant son téton entre ses lèvres. Il les glissa le long de son torse, léchant sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. Il le pénétra de sa langue et Tom comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsqu'il sentit déjà une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.

Bill caressa, suçota, mordilla, sa peau durant de longues minutes, s'amusant à créer des frissons sur tout son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit que Tom recommençait à être lentement, mais sûrement, excité, il remonta jusqu'à son visage, léchant ses lèvres avant de se mettre à genoux au dessus de lui. Il prit son propre sexe en main et commença à se caresser sous les yeux ahuris de son amant qui se sentait redevenir dur.

« Prêt pour un second round ? » questionna-t-il tout en le faisant basculer pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de lui. Il écarta ouvertement les jambes et l'attira à lui.

« Prends le contrôle »

Tom déglutit lorsque Bill lui tendit le tube de lubrifiant et le saisit avec fébrilité. Il en étala sur ses doigts et en enduit sa verge qui durcit davantage sous son toucher. Il expira et positionna son sexe contre l'entrée, hésitant. Bill décida pour lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour enfoncer ses pieds dans son dos, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que sa verge heurte son intimité.

Il le pénétra lentement, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules de son amant, et ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser alors qu'il se retirait pour le reprendre à nouveau. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus forts, et bientôt ils gémirent à l'unisson, l'adrénaline se rependant dans leurs veines.

Tom planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bill et il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à l'homme qui l'avait hanté toutes ces années. Qu'il avait admiré, adulé, et duquel il était tombé profondément amoureux. Alors il se noya dans son regard et se perdit dans son corps, et lui fit l'amour encore et encore, passionnément.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à les submerger, et Bill vint en premier contre le torse de Tom, qu'il sentit pour la deuxième fois jouir en lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur lui, et Bill se blottit contre son torse. Tom l'enlaça machinalement, encore un peu sous le choc.

Un silence régna dans la chambre, leur laissant le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Tom emmêla ses doigts à ses dreads, de l'inquiétude perçant au milieu de son nuage de bonheur.

« Bill ? » chuchota-t-il.

« C'était très bien Tom. Ne te tracasse pas » répondit Bill comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

Tom sourit et le serra davantage entre ses bras. Bill se nicha encore plus contre lui, ronronnant quand les mains de son amant effleurèrent légèrement son dos. Il sentit peu à peu Tom tomber dans le sommeil, et s'endormit à son tour en pensant qu'il pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à dormir pelotonné contre son torse finement musclé et entre ses bras rassurants.

[…]

La sonnerie stridente du réveil matin les sortit du sommeil d'une manière bien désagréable, et Tom cacha son visage contre le cou de Bill en pestant. Bill sourit doucement et éteignit l'appareil d'un coup sec avant de refermer ses bras sur Tom et de se recaler contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux entièrement nus, allongé sur les draps, et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce fit qu'ils ne s'en plaignaient nullement.

Tom remua dans l'étreinte de Bill, geignant presque.

« Faut que j'aille en cours » soupira-t-il en essayant de s'extraire de sa prise, mais le danseur l'enserra plus fermement.

« N'y va pas »

« Mais… »

« Chut. Rendors-toi » murmura Bill avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez, puis ses lèvres.

Tom ne se fit pas prier, se rendormant presque instantanément, aucunement gêné par la lumière du soleil qui provenait de l'extérieur, étant donné qu'ils avaient étrangement oublié de fermer les volets la veille.

Bill resta un instant à le contempler, bercé par les rayons du soleil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment leur relation allait évoluer, mais pour l'instant elle lui plaisait bien. Il n'avait pas pu prendre la virginité de Tom - enfin, l'autre - pas quand il savait à quel point le garçon était amouraché de lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit, évidemment, mais ça crevait les yeux. Bill le voyait dans ses gestes, dans ses réactions, dans ses mots, et surtout, dans ses yeux. Cela l'avait presque effrayé, la veille, de lire tant d'amour dans un regard si jeune pour une personne comme lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il devrait repartir, ce qui arriverait dans un futur très proche.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment, surtout que Simone s'était mise à refuser catégoriquement qu'il la paye pour ses cours, ce qui était à la fois extrêmement gênant, et soulageant. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, et il allait bientôt être à cours d'argent s'il ne reprenait pas du service bientôt. Il y avait son appartement, à Berlin, pour lequel il payait encore la moitié du loyer même en son absence, l'autre moitié revenant à son colocataire. Autrement dit, Andreas.

Comment il allait composer avec ça lorsqu'il y retournerait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais pour le moment, son souci principal était de savoir ce qu'il ferait à propos du jeune homme qui dormait entre ses bras.

Un grincement de porte le tira de ses pensées, et il ferma rapidement les yeux, feignant le sommeil. Il se sentait l'âme d'un enfant, parfois.

Simone haussa un sourcil à la vision des deux corps dénudés enlacés sur le lit, avant de sourire doucement, secouant la tête et refermant la porte. Elle pouvait bien le laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps et profiter de la matinée.

Ce fut de longues heures plus tard que les deux amants se réveillèrent, Tom complètement étalé à plat sur Bill, l'écrasant légèrement. Il se décala et Bill retint son bras pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui, leur faisant échanger un baiser paresseux.

Les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur le réveil et il s'affola.

« Merde ! Mes cours ! Ma mère va me tuer ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Huuum, silence » grogna Bill, vraiment pas du matin, même s'il était déjà midi.

« Pourquoi elle m'a pas réveillé ? »

« Calme-toi. Elle est venue tout à l'heure, mais elle a du préférer nous laisser dormir. » Répondit Bill en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle nous a vu comme ça ? »

« Elle est déjà au courant » grommela Bill en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Tom « Comment ça ? »

C'est le moment où Bill réalisa qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il soupira.

« Je lui en ai parlé. Mais elle n'est pas stupide, et nous absolument pas discret, elle l'aurait deviné toute seule. »

« Mais d'où tu lui en as parlé putain ? » s'énerva-t-il en se relevant sur le lit. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas qu'elle sache ! »

« Tu compte m'emmerder pour ça maintenant ? » fit Bill en roulant des yeux

« Oui ! » déclara Tom tout en récupérant un t-shirt au hasard pour l'enfiler.

« Je suis désolé, mais… »

« Ouais, t'as vachement l'air » ironisa l'adolescent avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant un Bill sidéré derrière lui.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Tom » l'accueillit sa mère en le voyant entré dans la cuisine, l'air passablement énervé. « Un problème ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu savais ? Pour Bill et moi ? »

« Parce que tu préférais que je ne le sache pas. Alors… »

« Pourquoi il est venu de le dire ? Je comprends pas ! »

« C'est toi son petit ami, t'es sensé le connaître mieux que moi. » remarqua Simone « Tu parles bien de Bill à Georg, est-ce que c'est différent ? »

« Totalement différent. Je vois pas le rapport. »

« On a tous besoin d'un confident, Tom. Ca fait depuis avant que vous ne mettiez ensemble qu'il se confie à moi, et il en est venu tout naturellement à en parler lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble. » Expliqua sereinement Simone tout en déposant deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés sur un plateau déjà rempli de toast.

« Pourquoi à toi ? »

« Tu me déçois un peu là. Bill n'a personne d'autre à qui parler, et, il a besoin d'une oreille maternelle. Il n'a plus de mère Tom. »

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Alors ne lui en parle pas. » dit-elle « Tu t'es fâché contre lui n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur le sol, grimaçant.

« C'est pas en agissant comme un gamin que tu vas le faire tomber amoureux de toi » dit-elle sérieusement, avant de lui tendre le plateau. « Allez, monte donc ça, vous allez prendre un brunch au lit »

Tom saisit le plateau en la remerciant et remonta à pas prudents jusqu'à sa chambre. Il hésita un instant, avant d'y pénétrer, remarquant que Bill s'était déjà rendormi.

Il déposa son chargement sur le lit avant de s'y assoir. Il secoua lentement le bras du danseur pour le réveiller alors que son regard dérivait lentement sur son corps nu, se délectant de cette vision.

Bill releva ses yeux vers lui, interrogateur, et Tom se sentit obligé de stopper sa contemplation.

« Maman nous a préparé à manger » fit-il en désignant le plateau, et Bill arqua un sourcil, le regardant plus intensément.

« Désolé de m'être énervé, c'était stupide » s'excusa-t-il, et Bill lui adressa un sourire franc avant de se redresser sur le lit. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Tom pour l'attirer à lui.

« Tu es tout pardonné » chuchota-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

[…]

Les vacances étaient finalement arrivées, soulageant grandement Tom qui n'en pouvait plus. Il passait finalement de justesse en terminale, et tout était parfait. Il passait son temps à assister au cours de danse de Simone à Bill, puis à accaparer ce dernier qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Le temps défilait lentement, et ils vivaient dans leur bulle, passant leur temps à ne rien faire, restant juste ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, ou au contraire à faire l'amour dès que Simone s'absentait. Bref, le bonheur total, estimait Tom.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier râla lorsque le téléphone de Bill se mit à sonner alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement sur son lit, leurs mains perdus quelque part sous les vêtements de l'autre.

« Oui ? » décrocha Bill en se redressant de sur Tom, ses jambes encore de part et d'autre de ses hanches, lui provoquant un soupir frustré.

« Attends, je change de pièce » déclara-t-il en se relevant, récoltant un regard désapprobateur de son petit ami.

« Je reviens » s'adressa-t-il à ce dernier avant de quitter la chambre, descendant les escaliers pour être plus tranquille.

Il écouta ce que son interlocuteur avait à dire avant de poser une main devant sa bouche, presque choqué. Lorsque la conversation fut terminée, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait juste qu'il y aurait forcément des dégâts. C'était inattendu, rapide, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Simone, songea-t-il tout en se dirigeant jusqu'à la cuisine où la femme se situait justement.

[…]

Tom partit à la recherche de son amant après avoir attendu une bonne heure qu'il revienne. Il le retrouva dans la salle de danse, sans aucune surprise, et sourit en le voyant réaliser plusieurs tours sur lui-même sur un seul pied comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et colla son dos contre son propre torse en effleurant sa gorge de ses lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille, surprenant le danseur qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que ce soit Tom qui fasse le premier pas. Il se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » le taquina-t-il avant de faufiler ses mains sous son large t-shirt.

« Moui » répondit Tom en frissonnant sous son toucher. « Toi, moi, mon lit »

Bill grogna, griffant légèrement son dos.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour » rajouta Tom, et Bill se figea. « Bill ? »

L'interpella lui renvoya un regard rassurant avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, l'entrainant à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. Il referma la porte et le dévisagea.

« T'es sûr ? »

Tom le fit taire avec un baiser, l'emmenant doucement jusqu'au lit. Il retira son t-shirt avant de faire de même avec celui de Bill qui semblait hésitant, un peu comme s'ils avaient échangé les rôles.

Tom tira sur son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer devant lui, et le danseur laissa ses interrogations au placard pour le pousser en arrière sur le matelas. Il se déshabilla entièrement, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son amant. Il lui retira sous sous-vêtement et se mordit violemment la lèvre.

En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour à Tom, et le voir ainsi offert à lui sans concession, ses joues rougies trahissant sa gêne, lui donnait envie de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Il écarta ses cuisses avant de reculer sur le lit. Il se pencha sur lit et fit glisser sa langue sur son sexe qui commençait à être réellement excité, atteignant ses testicules qu'il suçota légèrement, lui provoquant des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Sa bouche atteignit son endroit le plus intime, et Tom ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux lorsque qu'il sentit une langue chaude pénétrer son intimité.

« Putain » jura-t-il alors que Bill poussait plus profondément en lui, caressant son intérieur de sa langue humide. Il faisait rouler son piercing en lui en ondulant sa langue, et Tom ne savait déjà plus où donner la tête. Le souffle chaud de son amant lui envoyait des bouffés de chaleur dans tout le corps, et il avait déjà l'impression de décoller.

La langue fut remplacé par un doigt et il se tendit un peu, remuant alors que Bill effectuait quelques vas-et-viens en lui, ses dreads effleurant le haut de ses cuisses. La vision de son doigt pénétrant Tom était trop excitante pour Bill, et il releva son visage pour capturer les yeux de Tom des siens. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, écartant légèrement pour l'habituer à sa future intrusion.

Il tâtonna à l'intérieur de lui avant d'être sûr de lui et de plier ses doigts sèchement, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il sourit et rajouta un troisième doigt, sentant Tom se resserrer nerveusement autour de lui avec une grimace.

« Détends-toi » lui intima-t-il sur une voix douce.

Il commença des légers mouvements de vas-et-viens, frissonnant en réalisant à quel point Tom était étroit autour de lui. Ce dernier souffla un bon coup pour se relaxer, cherchant à ignorer le tiraillement désagréable. Bill tapa une nouvelle fois contre son point G, et il se décontracta instantanément, son dos se cambrant et sa respiration se saccadant.

Finalement, Bill se retira, espérant qu'il était correctement préparé. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de dominer, et il priait pour ne pas mal s'y prendre. Il se plaça à genoux entre les jambes repliées de Tom et se courba pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait rassurant.

Il fouilla ensuite dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour y dénicher ce qu'il cherchait, et versa une couche de lubrifiant dans sa paume, interrogeant Tom du regard.

« Je le veux toujours » fit ce dernier, bien que timidement.

Bill s'enduit de la lotion, avant de saisir les jambes de Tom pour remonter ses genoux contre ses côtes.

« Ca fait mal ? » ne put s'empêcher de questionner l'adolescent.

« Je ferais tout pour que non » dit Bill.

Il colla sa bouche à la sienne, la pénétrant de sa langue au moment même où il entrait doucement en lui. Il le prit le plus profondément possible, et Tom rejeta la tête en arrière, détachant leurs lèvres. Ses doigts agrippèrent fermement les rebords de son oreiller, c'était si bon, et douloureux à la fois qu'il ne pouvait plus penser. Bill déposa une lignée de baisers le long de sa gorge, attendant qu'il soit habitué à lui.

Tom chercha ses yeux des siens, lui accordant une autorisation silencieuse, et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard lorsque Bill commença un mouvement de retrait pour le reprendre à nouveau. Tom était incroyablement serré autour de lui, et il remonta encore davantage ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules. Puis il tendit les bras en avant pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens et entama un mouvement de vas-et-viens. Son sexe frottait contre la prostate de son amant sans jamais la frapper réellement, et Tom se répandait en gémissements sous lui. Il broyait presque ses doigts alors que le plaisir montait en lui, le rendant complètement soumis à son petit ami qui intensifia la puissance de ses à-coups.

Il sentait la moindre parcelle de Bill à l'intérieur de lui, et c'était une sensation exquise. L'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait l'amour, et c'était extrêmement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Celui-ci était complètement submergé par le plaisir, pénétrant Tom plus fort et plus rapidement, se laissant aller à ses pulsions. Il le tordit presque en deux et tapa en plein contre son point G, le faisant crier son prénom sans fin alors qu'il réitérait le mouvement plusieurs fois de suite.

Tom ne contrôlait plus rien, s'abandonnant totalement. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement. Il montait de plus en plus haut, tous ses membres se crispant, et se resserrant délicieusement autour de Bill qui lâcha un son rauque. Le danseur agrippa ses hanches, y plantant presque ses ongles alors que ses allées-et-venus en lui s'accéléraient, les faisant tout deux suffoquer.

Il sentit Tom être parcouru de spasmes sous et autour de lui, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir, et celui-ci jouit en un dernier gémissement. Bill continua ses mouvements en lui, prolongeant son orgasme et lui faisant perdre la tête. Il finit par venir en lui, son corps se contractant avant de retomber sur celui de son amant.

Essoufflé, il roula sur le dos et Tom vint immédiatement se coller à lui, ne pouvant supporter de perdre le contact corporel avec lui. Il releva son visage vers le sien et s'apprêta à parler mais Bill le prit de court.

« Ne dis rien »

« Bill, je… » Tenta Tom mais Bill déposa son index sur sa bouche, le faisant taire avec un sourire doux.

L'adolescent baissa le regard, et nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Bill entremêla ses doigts à ses dreads, puis ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

[…]

Bill boucla avec difficultés sa valise avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, voulant être certain de ne rien oublier. Satisfait, il la tira derrière lui, s'attelant à la dure tâche de descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas, il traversa le salon puis la porte d'entrée déjà ouverte. Il parcourut l'allée, déposant son bagage devant la voiture garée juste devant.

Puis il se retourna vers Simone, lui adressant un sourire désolé.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée »Fit-elle, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air désapprobateur.

Il baissa la tête, le secouant faiblement avant de déclarer.

« Je vais chercher Tom… »

« Bill ! » s'exclama justement ce dernier en arrivant en courant jusqu'à lui « Il se passe quoi là »

« Suis-moi » ordonna Bill en le prenant par le bras, cherchant à l'emmener dans un endroit plus intime.

« Moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre » lança une voix que Tom aurait voulu ne plus entendre dans leur dos.

« Ferme-la Andreas ! » lança Bill par-dessus son épaule avant de se stopper à quelques pas de là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Tu fais quoi là ? Tu pars ? » S'alarma Tom « Bill ! »

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa vainement Bill.

« Merde, mais tu m'as même pas prévenu ! Pourquoi tu te casses putain ? » Paniqua littéralement l'adolescent, s'accrochant à son t-shirt.

« Je l'ai su qu'hier, et j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler parce que… tu vois…»

« Parce que tu m'as fais l'amour hier, tu peux le dire. Et maintenant tu te barres ! Bordel mais t'es un connard ou quoi ? Et nous, on devient quoi maintenant ? Ca sors de nulle part ton truc !» S'énerva maintenant le plus jeune.

« Je t'avais dit de pas t'attendre à trop de moi, Tom. On arrête tout, c'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux pour toi ! »

« Mieux pour moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce que l'autre blondasse fiche ici ? »

« On habite ensemble, c'est tout… »

« Ah, ça ici t'avais oublié de me le préciser. Dis donc ça commence à faire beaucoup de choses ! T'en as d'autre des comme ça ? »

« Tom, je suis désolé »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais t'as pas l'air ! T'en juste rien à foutre !» hurla Tom et Bill le prit entre ses bras.

« Calme-toi »

« Lâche-moi » se débattit Tom mais Bill le tenait fermement. Il l'embrassa violemment, et Tom ne put que répondre au baiser qui avait un désagréable goût d'adieu.

Bill le relâcha finalement, et lui tourna le dos.

« Au revoir Tom » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Tom essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient secs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Bill ignora le regard déçu que lui lança Simone et s'engouffra dans la voiture sans se retourner. Il claqua la porte et fondit en larmes alors qu'Andreas démarrait le véhicule.

« Ce n'était qu'un gamin » lui lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« S'il te plait, ferme-la » fit sèchement Bill en croisant ses bras sur son torse, se forçant à lâcher du regard le reflet de Tom qui s'éloignait dans le rétroviseur.

Simone se tourna vers son fils pétrifié, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'air choqué.

« Il reviendra » lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tom releva son regard vers le sien, peu convaincu.

«Pourquoi il reviendrait ? Il en a rien à foutre de moi. »

«Tu pleures souvent pour des gens dont tu ne te préoccupes pas ? » demanda Simone avec un sourire « Fais confiance à ta mère »

[…]

Bill abandonna son sac dans l'entrée et alla directement se jeter sur son lit, leur lit. Andreas s'assit à côté de lui, glissant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, et Bill n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il se sentait comme vidé.

« Tu es encore plus magnifique qu'avant » le complimenta le blond.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as largué » rétorqua Bill avec lassitude. « Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Remets-toi avec moi » déclara Andreas comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« C'est une blague ? » siffla Bill en se redressant, le fusillant du regard.

« Non. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je voulais juste qu'on fasse une pause. Je t'en veux pas si tu as couché avec le gamin »

Bill était atterré, il se sentait vraiment pris pour un imbécile.

« Je ne te comprends plus. »

« Tu me dois deux mois de loyer Bill, et le bail est à mon nom. Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'héberger gracieusement ? »

Le danseur ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il réfléchit à toute allure, il était fauché et il lui fallait un endroit où loger jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses premiers cachets. Il était au pied du mur, comme pris au piège

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration.

« J'accepte »

Andreas eut un sourire victorieux avant déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser auquel Bill répondit, se sentant presque nauséeux.

Faire semblant, il devait juste faire semblant et tout irait bien.

[…]

« Debout la dedans » s'écria Simone en ouvrant les volets de la chambre en grand, laissant le soleil inonder la pièce.

Tom grogna et remonta sa couette sur ses yeux, peu enclin à obéir à sa mère.

« Je t'interdis de rester encore une journée de plus à te morfondre » ordonna-t-elle en tira sur la couverture « Va prendre une douche »

Tom avait passé les derniers jours à rester sur son lit, ne mangeant presque pas et se repassant sans cesse les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Bill, et Simone ne supportait plus cette situation. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait convié l'ami de son fils, espérant qu'il lui change un peu les idées.

« Et que ça saute ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Tom s'exécuta en grognant, trainant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et pesta encore une fois contre sa mère. Il retira ses vêtements, grimaçant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne sentait pas très bon. Il ne savait plus de quand remontait sa dernière douche. La seule chose qu'il avait en mémoire était la peau douce de Bill et la chaleur de ses étreintes.

Il soupira, pensant qu'il était un cas désespéré, et alluma le jet de douche.

Mauvaise idée, cela lui rappelait toutes les fois où il s'était lavé avec Bill, et plus si affinités. Il ferma les yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à lui. C'était malsain, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il comprenait l'état de Bill après sa rupture avec Andreas maintenant, ça faisait mal à en pleurer.

Ca avait surtout était si brutal, Bill lui faisait l'amour, et quelques heures après, il lui disait adieu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Simone lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il était parti pour travailler, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas rester éternellement, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Bill n'était pas forcément obligé de le larguer, il habitait à Berlin, pas à New York !

Il y avait presque cru, que Bill pouvait être, voire était, tombé amoureux de lui, et il avait la douloureuse sensation de s'être totalement planté.

Il donna un coup de poing à la paroi de douche, extériorisant sa frustration. Il l'aimait toujours, et c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

[…]

« Je suis venu ici pour ça » songea Bill « C'est ce dont j'avais envie, et maintenant que je suis là, je vais réussir » se persuada-t-il tout en sautant sur place pour rester échauffé.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Du moins, le jour de son casting. Ce pourquoi il avait tout quitté si brusquement, pour cette chance inouïe. Il était quasiment sûr d'être pris, mais ne savait pas pour quel rôle. Il voulait le meilleur, et surtout, il voulait gagner le plus d'argent possible pour changer d'appartement et quitter Andreas. Il ferma les yeux et expira un bon coup. Il était prêt.

« Bill Kaulitz » l'appela-t-on et il gémit intérieurement.

« Je ne suis pas prêt du tout » songea-t-il pitoyablement tout en se dirigeant face à ceux qu'il appelait les jurés. Ca lui rappelait ces émissions stupides qui passaient à la télévision, et il avait l'impression d'être dans Flashdance.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ses idées stupides pour se reconcentrer.

Il échangea les formules de politesse d'usage avec les jurés avant d'attendre le début de la musique, une boule de stress lui nouant l'estomac. Puis il s'élança sur la piste de danse et arrêta de penser pour se laisser porter par la chorégraphie qu'il avait soigneusement élaborée, bien qu'un peu dans l'urgence. Il avait presque l'impression de glisser sur la piste et il adorait ça. Il n'eut conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé que lorsque la musique s'acheva.

Il leva les yeux vers les jurés qui échangèrent un regard entendu, et il sut que ces semaines de travail chez Simone avaient payées.

[…]

« C'est qu'un enculé ! »

« Georg ! » s'outra Tom.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié que techniquement c'est aussi valable pour toi… » Railla ce dernier.

« Je m'en fous de ça, mais ne l'insulte pas, s'il te plait. » soupira le dreadé.

« Tom, ouvre les yeux, il a joué aux connards là ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison » le défendit Tom.

« Vraiment ? Il est pas plutôt parti se remettre avec sa courgette blonde ? »

Tom baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne le voulait pas. »

« Tom… » Fit Georg en se rapprochant de lui sur le lit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ils vivent à deux. Ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble. Il va m'oublier… »

« Oublie-le à ton tour. » fit doucement l'aîné.

« Ma mère est persuadée qu'il va revenir… » Lâcha Tom.

Georg ne dit rien, attristé par l'état lamentable de Tom.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » lui dit ce dernier.

« Tom, il faut que tu te rendes compte. Tu trouvais qu'Andreas était un connard, mais Bill t'as fait la même chose… »

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'est moi qui ai été trop stupide pour croire que ça pouvait changer ! » Fit pitoyablement Tom.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Secoue-toi, tu vas pas rester à te morfondre pour un mec qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Il a pleuré, tu sais. Quand il est parti »

« Et alors ? Ca te fait une belle jambe ! »

« Essaye de me comprendre. » supplia le plus jeune.

« Non Tom. Ouvre les yeux, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux ! »

« Mais je m'en fous des autres ! C'est lui que je veux merde ! » Cria Tom en se relevant du lit.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ! Arrête de te faire des illusions ! Il est parti ! » S'énerva l'aîné.

« Tu me fais chier. » fit froidement Tom.

« Très bien, j'me casse » répondit Georg sur le même ton avant de joindre le geste à la parole, quittant la pièce en claquant la porte derrière.

Les yeux de Tom restèrent fixés sur la porte, puis il soupira. Il faisait vraiment tout foirer.

[…]

« Alors ? » lança Andreas dès que Bill eut franchi le pas de la porte de leur appartement.

« Alors j'ai le second rôle ! » s'exclama Bill en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Putain, à peine tu reviens, que tu me bats déjà ! Je suis pris en simple figurant. » Soupira le blond.

« Désolé, mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, c'est comme ça depuis 10 ans ! » se venta faussement Bill.

« J'aime ta modestie » rétorqua Andreas tout en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Bill, le rapprochant de lui.

Le brun se laissa faire, se figeant lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Andreas venir chatouiller son lobe d'oreille. La main de ce dernier glissa sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau et Bill se recula brusquement, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Ne me touche pas » fit-il froidement.

« Génial, t'es devenu frigide maintenant ? » se vexa Andreas.

« Si tu me sautes dessus au bout de trois jours, on va pas s'entendre ! » répliqua Bill.

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu préfères baiser des puceaux maintenant c'est ça ? »

« Je t'emmerde ! » hurla Bill.

« Détournement de mineur, c'est pas joli-joli ça » poursuivit Andreas. « Il t'as payé combien pour que tu le baises ? Histoire de voir combien je vais devoir te donner ! »

Bill le gifla violemment avant de se relever du sofa.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! » le menaça-t-il tout en lui jetant un regard glacial.

« Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que ton trip c'était les strip-teases ! » poursuivit Andreas en se levant à son tour, lui faisant face.

« Je te déteste » murmura Bill en le défiant du regard.

Andreas l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, le collant à lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Il fit entrer de force sa langue entre les siennes avant de se faire repousser brutalement.

Bill s'essuya les lèvres avec une grimace de dégoût, avant de le toiser de haut en bas. Il tourna les talons sans dire un mot, allant s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

[…]

« Excuse-moi » chuchota Andreas alors qu'il venait de s'allonger dans le lit à côté de Bill.

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses à te pardonner, tu ne crois pas ? »

Andreas soupira doucement.

« Je suis jaloux de lui » murmura-t-il, et Bill se tourna sur le flanc pour lui faire face.

« Tom ? »

« Oui » avoua le blond « Tu es amoureux de lui » l'accusa-t-il.

« Je ne… Tu es celui qui m'a lâché Andi ! » Lui rappela Bill.

« Je regrette, je regrette vraiment »

« Tu.. » commença Bill.

« Mais tu es avec moi maintenant » l'interrompit Andreas en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Bill ferma les yeux, se retenant de lui hurler de le laisser tranquille, et qu'il ne le croyait pas. A la place, il se laissa tendrement embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se déconnectèrent, il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux qui étirait celles d'Andreas, ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux et le voir. Il était dégoûté, il se dégoûtait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

[…]

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans anicroches, Bill se haïssant à chaque fois qu'il se laissait embrasser par Andreas. Il ne savait même plus qui manipulait l'autre, et il avait juste hâte que tout se termine. Il était tranquillement en train de prendre une douche après une longue journée de répétition, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de se coucher, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Andreas ? » appela-t-il, surpris.

« C'est moi » répondit l'interpellé tout en ouvrant la paroi de douche.

Il le reluqua de bas en haut, un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi » déclara Andreas tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Bill, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur carrelé.

Il colla son corps nu contre le sien, attrapant ses hanches et léchant sa gorge.

« Arrête » ordonna Bill, le repoussant doucement.

« J'ai trop envie » fit Andreas en caressant son torse de ses paumes, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il faufila ses doigts entre elles, avant de les relever, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Bill les enroula machinalement autour de sa taille, et Andreas vint taquiner son entrée avec son doigt. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bill lorsque le blond le pénétra de son index.

« At-attends ! »

« Quoi ? » grogna Andreas tout en enfonçant plus profondément son doigt.

« Pas sans préservatif ! » déclara Bill.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » s'interloqua son amant.

« Non » dit Bill en reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

« On en a jamais eu besoin ! »

« Je sais pas où tu as été trainé ! »

« Et bah j'en ai pas, alors on fera sans » décida Andreas.

« Non » Fit durement Bill.

« Putain c'est quoi ton problème ? » cracha le blond.

Bill ne répondit rien, croisant simplement ses bras sur son torse, attendant qu'il parte.

« Très bien, je vois ! » s'énerva Andreas avant de partir la pièce, furieux.

Bill soupira de soulagement, il l'avait échappé belle. Il ne se sentait pas près à coucher avec Andreas, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et cette idée l'écœurait. Il termina de se laver, enfilant rapidement un bas de survêtement en guise de pyjama. Il se dirigea jusqu'au salon heureusement vide, et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Il avait décidé de passer la nuit ici, peu enclin de dormir avec celui qui lui servait de petit ami. Il rit jaune, tu parles d'un petit ami ! Il avait juste envie de l'envoyer valser contre un mur…et de retourner chez Simone. Elle lui manquait, elle était rapidement devenue comme une seconde mère pour lui. Okay. Tom lui manquait aussi, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils lui manquaient tous les deux, au final, et il se sentait extrêmement seul ici. Il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait même pas de véritable chez lui de toute manière. Il doutait vraiment du bienfondé de sa décision, maintenant, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, alors il fallait bien qu'il aille de l'avant.

Il eut une pensée pour Tom, et serra un coussin entre ses bras. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir l'avoir entre ses bras à la place. Il espérait qu'il allait bien, se doutant bien que non, et à cause de lui, de surcroit. A cet instant, il se haïssait, et espérait presque que Tom ferait de même.

[…]

Répétition, Andreas, engueulade, réconciliation, crise de nerf, manque, répétition. Tel était le résumé des derniers jours que Bill avait passés, et il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Il était seul pour une heure encore, et il en était grandement soulagé. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, empli d'une fainéantise sans limite.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Tom faisait exactement de même, se tournant sur le côté pour que son visage fasse face à la photographie d'un Bill et lui de quatre ans plus jeunes. Son cœur se serra, il avait tellement envie de le voir entrer dans la chambre, là, à cet instant, son sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Mais ce fut sa mère qui fit cette entrée, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

« Tom, j'ai dit quoi à propos de rester allongé sur ton lit à ne rien faire ? » fit-elle sévèrement, avant de s'adoucir en remarquant son air triste. « Mon chéri, ressasser le passé ne sert à rien » rajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il reviendrait ? » questionna Tom, incertain.

« J'ai mes raisons » répondit-t-elle énigmatiquement avec un sourire.

« Maman… » soupira l'adolescent.

« Disons que Bill et moi avons pas mal parlé avant qu'il ne parte, et je pense, sans grand risque de me tromper, qu'il est bien plus attaché à toi qu'il ne veut bien se l'avouer. »

Tom releva des yeux incrédules vers sa mère.

« T'es sûre ?»

« De toute manière, s'il ne revient pas de lui-même, j'irais le chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

« Merde » jura Bill pour lui-même alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il se redressa brusquement sur le lit. « Je crois que je l'aime » s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même, à l'instant où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

« Tu parles tout seul ? » demanda Andreas en haussant un sourcil, et Bill enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est pas si grave » rit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Bill sur le lit.

Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un profond baiser.

La langue d'Andreas s'introduisit dans entre ses lèvres, et Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'embrasser Tom était différent. La timidité de Tom ressortait dans ses baisers, le faisant fondre à chaque fois que sa langue caressait délicatement la sienne. Avec Tom, c'était lui qui dominait, avec Andreas, il se faisait dominer. Et il savait maintenant ce qu'il préférait.

Les bras l'encerclèrent plus fortement, avant qu'il ne se sente basculer sur le lit, les cheveux blonds frôlant son visage. C'était une sensation familière, après toutes ses années passées avec Andreas, presque rassurante, seulement maintenant la donne avait changé et il repoussa doucement le jeune homme qui le surplombait.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi » répliqua Tom à sa mère.

« Fais confiance à ta mère » assura Simone.

[…]

« Je suis vanné » soupira Bill en s'asseyant sur le banc des vestiaires, Andreas faisant de même à ces côtés. Ils sortaient juste d'une répétition qui avait particulièrement demandé d'efforts à Bill.

« T'en fais toujours trop » le sermonna son petit ami.

Bill lui tira puérilement la langue avant de farfouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portable. Il le trouva et constata qu'il avait reçu un message. De Tom.

Il jeta rapidement un regard à Andreas pour vérifier qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait, et ouvrit le message, presque angoissé. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Tom depuis qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné, alors il redoutait ce que ce dernier avait pu vouloir lui dire.

_« Tu me manques » _lut-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ému, avant qu'un sourire attendri ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. Même à des kilomètres de lui, Tom parvenait à le troubler.

« Tu viens te doucher ? » questionna Andreas et Bill s'empressa de fermer le message et de ranger son portable.

« J'arrive »

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça » songea Tom en regardant son portable depuis une heure déjà. Bill ne lui avait pas répondu, d'une certaine façon cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais il devait avouer qu'il était déçu. Il espérait presque que la réciproque était vraie, mais il devait bien se faire une raison, Bill avait visiblement tiré un trait sur leur histoire. Et il était juste en train de se rendre ridicule à ses yeux.

Il ferma son portable en soupirant, le posant sur sa table de chevet.

[…]

Le portable de Bill trônait sur la table de cuisine, tentateur, et Andreas vérifia une énième fois que son propriétaire était bien endormi dans leur chambre avant de s'en saisir. Il alla directement espionner dans sa boite de réception, ce qui lui arrivait souvent de faire avant, et fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, vraiment pas, et il appela l'expéditeur du message, furieux.

Tom crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit le nom de Bill s'afficher sur son téléphone. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à décrocher, son doigt tremblant alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche.

« Bill ? » lança-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Raté » répondit sèchement une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » fit Tom sur le même ton, récoltant un ricanement de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Je veux juste que tu laisses mon copain tranquille ! » ordonna Andreas.

« Pardon ? » s'interloqua le dreadé.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Laisse tomber ! »

« Tu me parles autrement, merci ! » rétorqua Tom.

« Je te parle comme je veux. Bill est avec moi, et il en a rien à foutre de toi. Alors lâche-le ou t'auras affaire à moi »

« Va te faire foutre ! » s'énerva Tom « Et que Bill aille se faire foutre aussi ! »

« T'en fais pas, ça je vais m'en charger » railla Andreas. « Oh Bill ! » lança-t-il au jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui « Tom te dit d'aller te faire foutre »

« Quoi ? Donne-moi ce téléphone !» rugit Bill, et Tom sursauta en entendant sa voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je suis en pleine discussion, tu permets ? » dit Andreas sur un ton doucereux.

« Comment oses-tu… » Commença Bill en s'élança vers lui mais Andreas fut plus rapide.

« Adieu Tom » lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Tom contempla son téléphone d'un air choqué, puis ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé, Bill s'était remis avec son détestable ex, et lui se sentait minable.

« Je te déteste » siffla Bill « T'avais pas à faire ça ! »

« Relax ! C'est pas si grave ! »

« Juste, ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » Cracha Bill.

« Allez, c'était drôle ! »

« Drôle ? » Hurla Bill « Je vois rien de drôle là dedans »

« Pas la peine d'être hystérique. C'est qu'un gosse ! »

La gifle était partie sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, et Andreas porta sa main à sa joue en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Non mais ça va pas ? »

« Je vais prendre l'air » jeta Bill, joignant le geste à la parole, et claquant la porte derrière lui.

[…]

La rentrée. Ce jour détesté par Tom avait fini par arriver, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait tristement fêté ses dix-huit ans, attendant vainement toute la journée un signe de la part de Bill, lui indiquant qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Sauf que ce dernier avait bel et bien zappé et Tom lui en voulait davantage.

Il soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'au portail du lycée en compagnie de Georg avec qui il s'était réconcilié peu après leur dispute.

« Hey Trümper ! » l'interpella-t-on, et il en avait déjà marre.

« Parait que ton copain t'as lâché ! T'avais plus le cul assez serré pour lui ? » Balança Karl en passant devant lui et Tom serra les poings.

« Ignore-le » lui conseilla Georg « ça va être comme ça toute l'année »

« Merci pour ton encouragement » souffla Tom « Allons-y » rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant jusqu'au liste de classes.

Il repéra rapidement son nom et celui de son ami, soulagé qu'ils soient encore ensemble pour cette dernière année.

« Tom et Georg, en route vers de nouvelles aventures ! » s'exclama Georg en tendant son bras vers l'avant, et Tom éclata de rire.

« Mais qui m'a donné un ami pareil ? »

« Je sais que tu m'adores » le taquina l'aîné alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur salle de classe. « Oh vise le mec là-bas ! » lança-t-il soudainement en pointant un jeune homme du doigt.

« T'as viré de bords sans me prévenir ou… ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Non. Je fais juste du repérage pour toi. »

« Georg… » Soupira Tom « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bien, bien ! » fit Georg en levant ses mains devant lui « Mais je suis sûr que tu vas finir par changer d'avis. Il faut que tu te sortes ce danseur de pacotille de la tête ! »

« Bill n'est pas un danseur de pacotille ! C'est le meilleur ! » S'insurgea Tom.

«Arrête de le défendre merde ! »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se prenne la tête maintenant ? »

« Okay ! Je laisse tomber » capitula Georg « Pour le moment. »

[…]

Bill et Andreas se disputaient violemment. Encore. C'était presque devenu leur activité favorite ces derniers temps. Mais tout dérapa lorsqu'Andreas plaqua Bill, qui était en train de crier, contre le mur de leur chambre, dévorant ses lèvres. Bill répondit au baiser en le mordant presque, ses ongles se plantant dans ses épaules. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent avant que leurs vêtements ne volent dans la pièce, les laissant nus l'un contre l'autre.

La colère pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'extériorise, et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Bill se fit jeter sur le lit sans ménagement et il captura de nouveau les lèvres d'Andreas qui commença à le doigter sans aucune délicatesse. Bill grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant libre accès à sa gorge qu'Andreas s'empressa de venir mordiller.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il était assez préparé, Andreas sortit un des préservatifs qu'il avait soigneusement acheté précédemment, et Bill se plaça à quatre pattes sur le lit. Andreas se plaça derrière lui, et s'agrippa à ses hanches avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec. Tout le corps de Bill se cambra alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement. Ca lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, et ses doigts attrapèrent fermement les rebords de l'oreiller tandis qu'Andreas le prenait plus fortement.

Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il s'était mis dans cette position pour ne pas voir le visage d'Andreas, preuve qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il savait être une énorme connerie. Il faisait n'importe quoi mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste ne plus penser. Alors il laissa Andreas le baiser encore et encore, le plaisir qui voguait dans ses veines le faisant tout oublier.

Andreas finit par se libérer en lui et il vint à son tour, son corps retombant mollement sur le matelas. Il repoussa son amant qui cherchait à l'enlacer et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, attrapant son jean au passage.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se retrouva assis à même le carrelage froid, des grosses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il se sentait mal, méprisable. De lourds sanglots lui étreignaient la gorge alors qu'il extirpait son portable de la poche de son jean qui trainait au sol.

Il tapa un message sans même distinguer les touches, sa vision floutée par les larmes, et garda l'objet dans sa main alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la porte, fermant les yeux.

_« Toi aussi » _disait le message, et Tom le lut une bonne dizaine de fois, incrédule. Il sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'il appuyait sur la touche d'appel. Il entendit Bill décrocher, mais seul le son de son souffle saccadé lui répondit.

« Bill ? » appela-t-il.

« To-om ? » hoqueta le danseur.

« Reviens » murmura Tom.

Bill posa une main sur son front, ses doigts tremblotants autour du téléphone.

« Je ne peux pas » réussit-il à articuler et un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. « Tom ? »

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Bill… »

« Je suis désolé » sanglota l'interpellé.

« Tu n'es pas celui qui est sensé pleurer » fit durement Tom.

« Tom … Pardonne-moi ! » supplia l'aîné.

« Au revoir Bill » dit calmement Tom avant de raccrocher.

Bill fixa longuement son portable avant de soupirer longuement. Après tout il l'avait bien mérité.

[…]

Bill lâcha des yeux la série télévisée stupide qu'il regardait pour extirper une de ses mains de la couette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. Il tendit la main pour attraper la bouteille de Soho qui trônait sur la table basse, et la ramena à lui, avant de réajuster sur ses cuisses le t-shirt beaucoup trop large qu'il portait, qui appartenait en réalité à Tom et qu'il avait déniché au fond de sa valise, l'ayant emporté par hasard. Ou pas, en fait, il n'était plus vraiment sur de rien en cet instant, l'alcool ruisselant dans ses veines et lui faisant tourner la tête.

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées, et alors qu'Andreas était parti à une soirée, il était tombé presque sans faire exprès sur la bouteille, ses vieux démons refaisant surface. Il la porta à ses lèvres, ne sentant même plus la brûlure de l'alcool le long de se gorge, et la reposa maladroitement sur la table basse.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se rouler en boule sur le canapé, une chape de tristesse s'abatant sur lui. Il avait souvent l'alcool triste, et pour une fois cela lui convenait, il avait juste envie de déprimer en paix. Sur cette pensée, il tenta de se relever, mais tangua et retomba pitoyable sur le canapé, lui tirant un ricanement envers lui-même. Son rire se fit plus nerveux, et il toussa bruyamment alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il en essuya vaguement une qui coulait le long de sa joue et jura avant de reprendre une longue gorgée d'alcool.

La porte d'entrée se ferma en un claquement, faisant sursautant Bill qui en laissa échapper la bouteille qui vint s'écraser sur le sol en un bruit mat.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il tendit le bras vers le bas pour la rattraper et, déséquilibré tomba à quatre pattes sur le plancher. « Oups ! »

« Bill » s'écria Andreas en se précipitant vers lui « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je bois, ça se voit pas ? » rétorqua Bill en tentant de prendre un ton froid, ce qu'il ne réussit évidemment pas.

Andreas roula des yeux, puis se pencha en avant, attrapant Bill par les aisselles pour le remettre sur pieds.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille » râla Bill tout en se débattant mollement.

Il se retenait plus à Andreas qu'il ne le repoussait, et finit par abdiquer, se laissant entraîner, voir presque porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Andreas le fit assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire dont il tourna vivement le robinet pour la remplir d'eau. Puis il se tourna vers Bill et le détailla de haut en bas.

« C'est un t-shirt à Tom ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Il me manque » geignit Bill avant d'hoqueter.

« Il doit te manquer beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas récupéré dans un tel état » constata le blond tout en fermant le robinet. « Allez au bain, ça te fait toujours du bien »

« Mais je vais mouiller mon t-shirt ! » fit Bill en ouvrant de grands yeux, et Andreas se retint de se moquer de lui, sachant qu'il détestait ça. A la place, il le déshabilla, et l'aida avec fortes difficultés à le faire entrer dans le bain.

« Chaud ! » murmura Bill en se laissant glisser le long de la paroi.

Andreas s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire, jouant de ses doigts avec l'eau de la baignoire.

« Tu es triste ici Bill ? » finit-t-il par demander, de la culpabilité dans la voix.

« Je.. » commença Bill avant d'être pris d'un nouveau hoquet « Tu es un vrai connard avec moi ! » réussit-il à articuler « Et je ne t'aime plus » avoua-t-il, l'alcool l'empêchant de faire semblant.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Andreas, sincèrement.

« Tu as trop changé. Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Andreas se tut, le dévisagea longuement, avant de passer ses doigts le long de sa joue.

« Je regrette, les gens changent. Toi aussi tu as changé Bill. Depuis quand tu recommences à faire comme ton père ? »

« Ne me parle pas de mon père » cracha Bill « Et ne me compare pas à lui ! »

« Alors arrête de l'imiter et de te souler au moindre problème ! J'aime pas te retrouver comme ça, tu le sais ! »

« Je sais » concéda Bill « Je suis pitoyable, et alors ? »

« Non. Juste stupide. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Andreas lui fit signe de se taire.

« Après tout le chemin parcouru, après tout ce que t'as traversé, tu as été stupide d'abandonner lorsque t'avais enfin retrouvé un peu de bonheur… » Fit-il doucement.

« Je ne te comprends pas Andy. Tu t'es comporté comme un connard avec moi et là…pourquoi es-tu si gentil d'un coup ? »

« C'est moi qui t'es poussé à revenir, mais là-dessus tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette opportunité. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai prévenu ? Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber Bill, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je ne suis pas si détestable que je le laisse penser. »

« Mais.. »

« Laisse-moi finir. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir quitté, Bill, je pensais vraiment que je le voulais sur le coup, mais c'était faux. Et quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais vite remplacé, alors que je voulais me remettre avec toi, et que tu me repoussais, j'ai voulu te faire payer. »

Bill pencha la tête en arrière en soupirant, posant l'arrière de sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Je t'aime toujours. Et je te ferais pas le coup de celui qui veut que tu sois heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que c'est franchement pas mon genre. Mais je ne veux pas non plus continuer à te faire et à te voir souffrir comme ça. »

Le brun resta silencieux, perdu dans la contemplation de sa main qui frôlait la surface de l'eau, et Andreas la saisit délicatement.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » finit-t-il par demander, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Je.. » Bill souffla «Ca va faire dix ans qu'on se connait. Comment veux-tu que je ne te pardonne pas pour ça, à côté de ce que tu as fait pour moi ces dernières années ? Bien sûr que je suis déçu. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus te savoir à mes côtés.»

« On oublie ? » proposa Andreas.

« On oublie ce qu'il y a de mauvais. » accepta Bill « On a quand même passé des bon moments ensemble. Juste, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous maintenant, je veux que tu en sois conscient. »

Andreas fit une moue résignée, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire ses lèvres.

« Je peux au moins avoir un dernier bisou ? » quémanda-t-il et Bill rit doucement avant d'accéder ça se requête, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

[…]

Tom ne savait plus quoi penser, et il se mit à craquer, au beau milieu du cours de physique. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, cherchant à dissimuler ses pleurs, mais Georg le remarqua bien vite. Il réclama à sa professeure l'autorisation de sortir de salle et entraina Tom par le bras.

Ca lui était tombé dessus d'un coup, comme si les vannes qui retenaient ses larmes avaient cédées sans prévenir, le laissant totalement dévasté. Bill lui manquait énormément, il était parvenu à le chasser de son esprit pour quelques temps, mais quand il était revenu hanter ses pensées, ses nerfs avaient lâché.

« Tom » fit doucement Georg en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. « J'en ai marre que tu te fasses du mal à cause de lui. Oublie-le une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Je ne peux pas putain ! » tempêta le dreadé « Il me manque à en crever ! Je l'aime merde ! »

« Okay Tom. Là c'est moi qui craque. Tu vas arrêter de penser à lui une bonne fois pour toute et je vais t'y aider. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'oublier, Georg… » Fit Tom sur un ton pathétique.

C'est le moment que choisit le portable de Tom pour vibrer dans sa poche. Il pesta avant de se figer en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur. Il jeta un regard à Georg qui l'interrogeait en haussant un sourcil et ouvrit le message.

_« J'ai besoin de te revoir et de te parler. S'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Bill. »_

En observant le visage de Tom, Georg devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et il lui prit le portable des mains avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre au message qu'il s'empressa de lire. Sans demander d'autorisation, il tapa une réponse avec un air décidé.

_« Je crois que t'as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Laisse Tom tranquille ou t'auras affaire à moi. Georg. » _

Bill jura, balançant son portable sur le lit avant de s'y laisser tomber à son tour. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une nouvelle personne vienne s'immiscer dans cette histoire déjà assez compliquée.

« Merde ! » cria-t-il si fort qu'il fit sursauter Andreas qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'appartement et qui accourut presque aussitôt.

« Ca va ? » questionna-t-il alarmé.

« Désolé, c'est la frustration. »

« C'est pas le moment de te prendre la tête Bill, la première a lieu demain, tu ferais mieux de te reposer et de penser à Tom après. » conseilla le blond.

« J'y arrive pas… »

[…]

Bill était totalement exténué, ayant très peu dormi de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'Andreas le chasse presque. Il s'était alors réfugié sur le canapé, ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil et finissant par regardant des émissions stupides à la télévision jusqu'à ce que la fatigue des heures plus tard. Cette histoire avec Tom le perturbait, et il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se prendre autant la tête pour un mec.

Sauf que là tout était différent, et il était près à envoyer valser toutes les choses qui l'empêchaient de le revoir. Ca faisait même plusieurs jours que ça l'empêchait de dormir correctement.

Il était présentement dans les coulisses étouffantes de l'Opera de Berlin, le trac lui nouant les entrailles. Il avait réussi à traverser toute la journée sans encombre, mais les répétitions avaient fini de l'épuiser et il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir tenir tout le spectacle. Il en arrivait presque à s'en vouloir d'avoir refusé les amphétamines qu'on lui avait proposées. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête lui tourner légèrement et une nouvelle vague de stress l'envahit. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant, il fallait qu'il assure où il serait foutu.

« Bill » chuchota Andreas derrière lui « T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« J'ai pas le choix » soupira Bill, incertain.

« Tu t'es bien échauffé ? » s'enquit Andreas, et Bill ne sut même pas répondre, il se rappelait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je crois »

« Bill ! » le réprimanda le blond.

« Je le sens mal » gémit le brun « ma cheville me lance »

« Tu m'as dit que t'avais guéri ! »

« J'ai guéri ! C'est à l'autre pied que j'ai mal. » Fit Bill nerveusement.

« Silence » ordonna quelqu'un, et tous les bruits se turent dans les coulisses.

« J'y vais, j'entre par l'autre côté » déclara Andreas avant de partir rapidement, se faufilant entre les danseurs pour faire le tour de la scène par l'arrière.

Bill avança de quelques pas, tout juste dissimulé par les tissus noirs, et jeta un regard inquiet au large rideau rouge qui cachait la scène du public, et qui commençait lentement à s'ouvrir.

« Okay, tout va bien aller »

Il vit Andreas en face de lui lui faire un signe encourageant, et déjà la musique commençait.

Son cœur se mit à battre n'importe comment et il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil aux premiers rangs des spectateurs qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il était.

Il expira un bon coup, et pénétra sur scène en même temps que les autres. La lumière des projecteurs l'éblouissait plus qu'à l'habituelle, et sa cheville le lançait anormalement alors qu'il était sur demi-pointe. Il se força à ne plus penser à rien alors qu'il suivait scrupuleusement la chorégraphie qu'il avait maintenant exécuté de nombreuses fois.

Alors qu'il réceptionnait un saut qu'il exécutait toujours avec une facilité déconcertante, son pied prit un angle inattendu et une violente douleur remonta le long de sa jambe. Les lumières dansèrent autour de lui, le tournis lui faisant voir flou, et il s'effondra dans le noir.

[…]

**15 ans plus tôt**

Bill trottinait à côté de Kathrin, sa mère, sa main fermement retenue par la sienne alors qu'elle pressait le pas, le tirant légèrement pour le faire avancer plus vite.

« Dépêche-toi Bill, sinon on va être en retard ! » lui intima-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon de six ans obéit sans discuter, excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ce jour-là, sa mère l'emmenait assister à un gala de danse auquel participait l'une de ses amies, et Bill était curieux de savoir ce que c'était exactement. Tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit était qu'il devait rester sage, et silencieux, ce qui était beaucoup demandé pour un garçon vif comme Bill, qui n'avait de cesse de bavasser et de sautiller dans tous les coins.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le théâtre, et Kathrin tendit leurs deux billets à l'ouvreur qui les incita à se dépêcher, le spectacle n'allant pas tarder à commencer. En effet, la salle était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent et ils s'installèrent rapidement sur les deux premiers fauteuils libres qu'ils trouvèrent.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent en un froissement de velours et les premiers danseurs étaient déjà sur scène.

Bill se tortilla sur son siège, déjà fasciné. La beauté et l'harmonie de ce qu'il voyait l'emportait totalement dans un autre monde.

Lorsque que le rideau se referma pour marquer la fin du spectacle, les spectateurs se répandant en applaudissements, Bill était encore complètement émerveillé. Il releva ses yeux remplis d'étoiles vers sa mère qui, attendri, déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front.

« Je veux faire la même chose moi aussi ! » affirma Bill, sûr de lui, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle « Je veux être danseur quand je serais plus grand ! »

« Je crois que j'ai fait naître une vocation ! » rit Kathrin, avant d'ajouter « On en reparla plus tard. »

[…]

« C'est totalement hors de question ! » s'indigna Jorg, le père de Bill « On ne va pas dépenser notre argent pour faire de notre fils une tapette ! »

« Au nom du ciel, Jorg, ne soit pas si fermé ! Il a 6 ans enfin ! Ce que tu dis ne rime franchement à rien ! » Rétorqua Kathrin, exaspérée.

Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'elle discutait avec son fils pour être certaine qu'il voulait vraiment faire de la danse, et que ce n'était pas qu'une lubie passagère.

« J'ai dit non ! » trancha l'homme.

« Fais un effort pour le petit, s'il te plait ! »

Jorg croisa les bras sur son torse, cherchant à ne pas se laisser attendrir par les yeux suppliants de son épouse.

« De toute façon dans deux mois il voudra faire autre chose ! C'est bon, vas-y, dépense nos sous pour n'importe quoi. Tu le gâtes toujours trop de toute façon. »

Kathrin roula des yeux, ne relevant pas cette accusation injustement fausse. Son mari était toujours imbuvable au sujet de leur enfant, et elle le supportait de moins en moins.

[…]

« Tu m'énerves Jorg ! » hurla Kathrin « J'en ai marre de toi et de tes conneries ! Je demande le divorce, pour de bon cette fois ! »

« Maman, pourquoi tu cries ? » questionna Bill en entrant dans le salon, des larmes d'inquiétude aux coins des yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand sa mère était en colère, et elle l'était de plus en plus souvent contre son père ces derniers temps. Il détestait presque son père pour ça, il voulait juste que sa maman soit heureuse, et Jorg ne l'aidait en rien. Et il se détestait lui-même d'être souvent la cause de leur dispute, même s'il ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il n'avait que huit ans, après tout.

« Toi, remonte dans ta putain de chambre ! » ordonna Jorg sur un ton méchant.

« Et arrête de parler comme ça à notre fils ! » s'exaspéra Kathrin alors que Bill s'enfuyait en courant. « Je m'en vais Jorg, c'est fini. » La phrase claqua dans l'air, et l'homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Kathrin gravissait déjà l'escalier en courant.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Bill qui sursauta violemment, lâchant la poupée qu'il tenait à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interroge-t-il.

« On va aller rendre visite à une amie à moi, d'accord. Prépare quelques affaires, veux-tu, je reviens dans cinq petites minutes »

Bill et sa mère logèrent plusieurs jours chez une amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un logement assez facilement, possédant un emploi stable. Le divorce fut prononcé dans le courant de l'année, Kathrin obtenant la garde de Bill, vu que Jorg n'en avait pas émis le souhait.

Bill était un peu perturbé par le changement, mais soulagé en même temps, il y avait toujours eu cette espèce de tension inexpliquée entre lui et son père. Il en avait même peur à vrai dire.

Le drame survint dans le milieu de sa neuvième année, lorsque que Kathrin périt d'un infarctus imprévisible. Bill dut retourner vivre chez son père, rajoutant une épreuve à ce chagrin trop grand pour un enfant de neuf ans.

Bien évidemment, son père l'obligea à cesser ses cours de danse qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil, et la vie reprit son cours, plus morne et triste que jamais pour Bill.

[…]

Bill courrait dans les rues délabrées de ce vieux quartier défraichi de Berlin, pour se stopper brusquement à quelques mètres de chez-lui, reprenant son souffle. Il se recomposa une mine décontractée et souffla un grand coup avant d'entrer.

« Où était-tu encore passé ? » rugit Jorg à peine la porte franchie, et le jeune garçon de douze ans baissa son regard vers le sol.

«J'étais avec un ami » mentit-il sciemment.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, je veux que tu sois rentré avant moi, point ! » exigea l'homme « Va faire tes devoirs ! »

Bill se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et gravit rapidement les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse, épuisé, et ne fut réveillé que quelques heures plus tard par les hurlements de son père.

[…]

Bill termina de nouer les lacets de ses chaussons de danse, et sautilla jusqu'à la salle de danse. Il rejoignit son ami, Andreas, et ils commencèrent à s'échauffer ensemble en attendant leur professeur, étirant bras et jambes sans aucune difficulté.

« T'as assez d'argent pour payer le trimestre ? » Questionna Andreas.

« Ouais, mais il me reste plus énormément d'argent en réserve, je vais devoir commencer à entamer le peu d'héritage que j'ai reçu de ma mère. »

« Si t'as besoin d'aide… » Commença Andreas, mais Bill le coupa.

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas profiter de toi Andy. Je vais me débrouiller… »

« Les enfants, en place s'il vous plait ! » lança le professeur en pénétrant dans la pièce, mettant terme à leur discussion.

[…]

Encore une fois, Bill rentrait très en retard, et encore une fois, il se fit vertement enguirlander. Son père ne cessait de lui reprocher son égoïsme, lui répétant que sa mère était partie à cause de lui et que par conséquent tout était de sa faute et « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue encore ? »

« Conneries » murmura Bill tout en refermant la porte de sa chambre, déposant son sac de danse sous le lit.

Bill avait maintenant quatorze ans, et était arrivé à saturation. Il parvenait à ignorer les reproches de son père et s'acharnait à devenir le plus excentrique possible juste pour le provoquer et le rendre fou de rage.

Jorg l'accusait d'être gay, et il n'avait pas tort, mais ça jamais Bill ne lui aurait avoué. Dieu seul savait ce que son père si étroit d'esprit lui aurait fait, en particulier si il était soul. Dans ces moments là, Bill l'évitait, il le trouvait totalement pathétique et se jurait de ne jamais faire comme lui. Noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool était ridicule, songeait-t-il à cet époque.

Bien évidemment, il avait continué ses cours de danse en cachette, se débrouillant pour réunir la somme qu'il fallait à chaque mois. Il avait vendu toutes ses affaires inutilisées et avait vidé la moitié de sa chambre, mais il s'en sortait. Tout ce qui comptait était le fait qu'il pouvait continuer à danser, sans ça, il était foutu.

Il s'étendit sur son lit et songea à la proposition que sa professeure lui avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

« Je peux te parler ? » lui avait-elle demandé à la fin du cours de danse, et Bill avait acquiescé.

« Tu es un très bon danseur Bill, le meilleur à ton âge que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. »

Bill avait rougi, flatté et embarrassé à la fois.

« Je suppose que tu connais _la Staatlichen Schule Für Artistik Berlin*. _Je pense que tu devrais y postuler pour l'année prochaine. Ils ont des formations à partir de 14 ans… »

« Vous croyez sincèrement que je pourrais ? » s'était étonné Bill.

« Largement. » sourit la femme.

Bill avait soupiré « Je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent… »

« Ce serait dommage de perdre un talent comme le tien, songes-y ! »

Résultat, Bill ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que de la danse, il n'était pas très doué en cours de toute façon.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à son père, et là résidait tout le problème.

[…]

Un mois avait passé, et Bill s'était maintenant décidé à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son père. Il s'était renseigné sur l'Ecole, et savait qu'elle proposait à la fois de préparer au bac ainsi que des cours de danse intensif.

Comme il l'avait prédit, cela avait mal tourné.

« Tu n'iras pas ! Mon fils ne deviendra pas un danseur de merde ! Tu vas finir à la rue ou prostitué ! » Explosa Jorg.

« Tu délires là, arrête les feuilletons débiles. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton » menaça l'homme.

« Je te parle comme je veux ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'me casse. Tu peux pourrir la vie de qui tu veux, mais laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Et tu vas les payer comment tes études merdiques ? »

« Avec mon héritage ! Tiens en parlant de ça, maman ne t'as pas quitté à cause de moi. Elle l'a juste fait parce que tu es un connard égoïste doublé d'un imbécile alcoolique et homophobe. Oh ! Ca m'y fait penser ! J'aime les hommes, et je t'emmerde ! »

[…]

Bill posa sa valise à côté de lui sur le trottoir sale et sonna à la porte d'entrée, bien qu'hésitant. Andreas apparut dans l'encadrement, le dévisageant d'un air surpris.

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je peux dormir chez toi ? S'il te plait ? » Supplia l'adolescent, et le blond se décala pour le laisser entrer.

« Fais comme chez toi »

Andreas était le cadet d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, et ses parents avaient l'habitude de voir les amis des uns et des autres circuler dans la maison.

« Je suis parti de chez moi » lança Bill alors qu'Andreas refermait la porte de sa chambre.

« Quoi ? » hurla son ami « Tu déconnes ? »

« Je suis sérieux. Je ne remettrais plus les pieds là-bas, c'est fini »

« Et tu comptes faire comment maintenant ? »

C'était une très bonne question.

[...]

Bill avait passé les deux dernières semaines de l'année scolaire et les grandes vacances chez Andreas, ses parents étant des gens qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme les plus formidables et généreux au monde. Il avait été accepté à l'école de danse qu'il convoitait, ainsi qu'Andreas, et tout deux partageaient une chambre dans l'internat de l'école.

Il avait du lutter longtemps pour obtenir de son père qu'il signe tous les papiers obligatoires à son inscription, et c'était un vrai miracle qu'il ait réussi.

Les frais d'inscription lui avaient paru exorbitants, entamant largement son héritage, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé d'avis. La danse était toute sa vie, malgré le prix que cela lui coûterait. Pour le moment, il vivait sans soucis, il avait quinze ans, et était heureux comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il avait un petit ami depuis deux mois, qu'il avait rencontré à l'école, et il avait même fait l'amour pour la première fois avec lui la veille. Bref, le bonheur.

[…]

« Je suis foutuuuuuu ! » s'écria Bill en se laissant tomber sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il avait maintenant seize ans, le deuxième trimestre de sa seconde année allait bientôt se terminer, et c''était la première fois qu'Andreas le retrouvait totalement éméché dans un contexte qui n'était pas celui d'une fête. Au contraire.

« Bill ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, mi en colère, mi inquiet. « Je peux savoir ce que fais cette bouteille d'alcool dans ta main ? »

« C'est ma nouvelle amie » répliqua Bill en la serrant contre son torse. « Laisse-nous en tête à tête »

« Ton père te manque tant que tu te mets à faire comme lui ? » cracha Andreas, et Bill ricana de manière désagréable.

« Au moins on aura quelque chose à partager, vu que je vais devoir retourner chez moi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua le blond.

« J'ai plus une thune ! » gloussa Bill « Et en plus mon copain m'a largué à l'instant. C'est juste le troisième à le faire ! »

« Bill, tu ne peux pas quitter l'Ecole ! »

« Et je fais comment pour payer mon trimestre, hein ? » interrogea Bill en le dévisageant comme s'il était particulièrement stupide.

« Tu trouveras une solution. Je peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Et par pitié donne-moi cette bouteille. »

« Au pire je peux toujours me prostituer, parait que j'ai un talent pour ç- » Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa déclaration car son ami le gifla.

« Ne redis jamais ça » le menaça Andreas.

« T'as raison, ça ferait trop plaisir à mon père. » ironisa Bill.

[…]

Bill s'assit sur le banc situé à côté du bureau de la directrice de l'établissement en lâchant un lourd soupir. Il venait d'être mis au pied du mur, bien qu'elle ait été plutôt clémente. Il possédait un délai pour payer les frais du dernier trimestre, et il savait bien qu'il bénéficiait de cet avantage parce qu'il était un des meilleurs éléments de l'Ecole. Ce n'était pas qu'il se ventait, c'était juste la vérité.

« Ca pue les problèmes d'argent ici » déclara une jeune fille en s'installant à côté de lui, et Bill leva son regard interrogatif vers elle. « Je suis aussi passé par là. Je m'appelle Lara»

« Bill. Comment t'as fait ? » questionna Bill.

« J'ai trouvé un travail. Super bien payé. Mais un peu craignos. Ca te tente ? »

« Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix… » Lâcha l'adolescent. « C'est quoi ? »

« Une boite. De strip tease, en quelque sorte, sauf qu'on est jamais totalement nu »

Bill renifla « Je suis pas majeur »

« Moi non plus. Tu n'imagines pas combien les gens peuvent payer pour voir des mineurs à moitié à poil se dandiner. » sourit la jeune fille.

« Dégoûtant. » Le brun grimaça.

« Rentable. »

« Okay. J'accepte » céda Bill « Je n'ai pas le choix »

« Je peux t'y emmener dès ce soir, j'aurais surement un récompense pour leur avoir déniché un beau lot tel que toi. »

[…]

Bill s'affala sur son lit, complètement épuisé. Il travaillait maintenant une bonne partie de la nuit, aller en cours la journée, et finissait sur les rotules lorsqu'il rentrait. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait accumulé pas mal d'argent et avait pu payer son trimestre. Rien d'autre n'importait, même pas l'humiliation de se déshabiller sous des regards libidineux dans une boite miteuse. Il fallait juste en faire attraction, et continuer à danser comme si des dizaines de paires d'yeux ne vous reluquaient pas comme si vous étiez un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Il entendit Andreas se retourner dans son lit en grognant légèrement et sourit doucement, avant de s'endormir comme une masse, encore habillé.

Ce fut justement le jeune blond qui le tira du sommeil le lendemain matin, un air concerné sur le visage lorsqu'il aperçut ses cernes et son air fatigué.

« T'en fais trop Bill. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Plus que quelques semaines avant les examens, et ensuite les vacances, je peux tenir jusque là »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi » déclara doucement Andreas avant de caresser sa joue de la paume de sa main. « J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu devrais rester dormir aujourd'hui, je dirais aux profs que t'es malade »

« Hors de question ! Je refuse que mes problèmes d'argent m'empêchent de poursuivre les cours normalement. »

« De toute façon t'en feras qu'à ta tête » désespéra le jeune blond avant de déclarer qu'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner, le laissant seul dans sa chambre.

Bill prit une douche rapide, dissimulant ses cernes à grand coups de fond de teint. Aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement fatigué, et il se résolut à aller retrouver Lara dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, mais parfois il n'avait juste pas le choix.

Il toqua deux coups, par principe, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, la trouvant assise sur son lit.

« Bill ! » l'accueillant-t-elle, la chose qu'il convoitait dans sa main.

« Tu peux m'en filer ? J'tiendrais pas aujourd'hui » demanda-t-il, presque honteusement.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle en lui tendant le flacon de gélules. Des amphétamines.

Andreas le tuerait s'il le savait.

[…]

« Tu était encore ivre hier » déclara froidement Andreas en s'asseyant à côté de Bill sur son lit.

« Andy, lâche-moi la grappe, veux-tu ? » répliqua Bill en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait maintenant dix-sept ans, il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'un trimestre avant d'avoir complètement fini l'Ecole, il était quasiment certain d'être recruté par l'Opera de Berlin dès qu'il aurait son bac, et il n'avait de nouveau plus un seul sous en poche.

« Explique-moi, il se passe quoi ? »

« La boite a fermé, c'était prévisible, vu comment c'était illégal. J'ai même pas été payé pour ce mois-ci. Je suis vraiment dans la merde, cette fois. »

« Merde Bill ! Y'a forcément une solution ! » S'alarma Andreas.

« Hum. Y'a toujours ce mec, là, David, qui vient tous les soirs, et qui m'offre toujours des cadeaux mirobolants… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux même pas entendre la fin de cette phrase ! » s''outra le blond.

« Calme-toi, j'ai pas dit que je voulais jouer la pute, juste accepter de sortir avec lui, et revendre les cadeaux qu'il me fera. Je peux même me débrouiller pour qu'on couche pas ensemble… »

« C'est hors de question ! » s'enflamma Andreas.

« Andy. C'est juste pour les quatre mois qu'il me reste… »

« Je veux pas que tu fasses ça » fit pitoyablement le blond.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Bill d'une voix douce, voyant que son ami avait l'air mal.

Andreas tourna son visage vers le sien, connectant leurs regards avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, posant avec hésitation ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bill répondit immédiatement au baiser, aux anges, et frissonna de tout son corps lorsqu'il murmura un « parce que je suis amoureux de toi » contre sa bouche.

[…]

**Retour au présent.**

Bill avait repris conscience dans les loges, Andreas maintenant un sac de glace contre sa cheville tout en le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

Puis il avait été admis à l'hôpital et, par chance, rapidement opéré.

Ce n'était qu'une « simple » rupture du tendon d'Achille lui avait dit le médecin, et il rit jaune.

« Je suis foutu » songea-t-il alors qu'il jeta un regard haineux au plâtre qui lui ceignait le pied et une partie de sa jambe.

La porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit à la volée, et il crut défaillir lorsqu'il vu une Simone échevelée apparaitre devant lui. Elle était venue assister à la représentation, sans Tom, évidemment, et s'était dépêchée d'accourir dès le spectacle achevé et dès qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir des informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

« Bill, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Elle lui prit la main et il ne put faire autre chose que d'éclater en sanglot. Elle vint aussitôt l'encercler de ses bras réconfortants, le berçant doucement et lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

« Comment va Tom ? » demanda-t-il finalement lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre contenance.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre. « Mal. »

Bill détourna le regard. « Je suis désolé »

« On fait tous des erreurs. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

[…]

Lorsque Tom rentra des cours, une semaine plus tard, il découvrit Bill assis sur sa valise à côté de la porte d'entrée, fumant une énième cigarette alors que sa jambe plâtrée était étendue devant lui, ses béquilles gisant à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une milliseconde, et Tom rentra dans la maison sans dire un mot.

Bill soupira, se replaçant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil de fortune. Il avait tout son temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que le soir était tombé, et Tom apparut dans son encadrement, faisant un vague geste en direction de Bill pour lui dire d'entrer, avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Bill lâcha un lourd soupir, avant de saisir ses béquilles et d'essayer de se relever en grimaçant. Ses muscles lui étaient douloureux à cause de leur position inconfortable durant plusieurs heures, et il eut le plus grand mal à se remettre debout.

Il prit appui sur ses béquilles et jeta un regard désabusé à sa valise qui gisait encore sur le sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa ses deux béquilles dans la même main, avant de se pencher comme il pouvait vers l'avant pour en saisir la poignée. Assez fier de sa réussite, il entreprit de progresser jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en tirant la valise et une béquille d'une main, s'appuyant sur sa seconde béquille de l'autre, et en avançant à cloche-pied.

Il se sentait l'air absolument ridicule, et ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement alors qu'il pénétrait enfin dans le hall d'entrée. Il abandonna la valise en plein milieu, et se dirigea jusqu'au canapé où Tom était assis, le regardant sans faire de commentaire, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui sans lui demander l'autorisation, et laissa ses béquilles retomber bruyamment sur le sol.

Il jura mentalement, avant d'oser tourner son visage vers celui de Tom qui le dévisageait intensément. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et ne sachant que dire.

« Euhm » tenta-t-il « Je suis désolé ? »

« Essaye encore » rétorqua froidement Tom « J'attends de meilleures explications »

Bill retint un soupir et s'affala plus fortement dans le sofa.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Commence par pourquoi t'es parti juste après m'avoir baisé » proposa l'adolescent sur un ton aigre.

Bill porta une main à son front, avant de la reposer sur son genou, le serrant avec nervosité.

« Je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Je savais pas que tu voudrais…enfin… » Commença-t-il.

« Tu savais que tu partais le lendemain, je te signale, et tu ne m'en as pas dit un mot ! » fit remarquer Tom avec colère.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Et comment voulais-tu que je te dise non ? T'étais trop…, c'était trop…merde ! » S'énerva Bill à son tour, n'arrivant pas à formuler ses pensées.

« Pourquoi t'es parti si vite ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, c'est mon métier, tu savais que je ne resterais pas éternellement, et je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'attendre à trop de moi ! »

«Ouais, la raison c'était pas plutôt Andreas ? De ce que j'ai remarqué…» dit Tom d'un ton sarcastique.

« Andreas et moi on est à peine redevenus amis ! » le coupa Bill « On partage l'appartement parce que j'ai pas de thunes et que je lui en dois, tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ? »

« Je te signale que tu m'as fait la même chose à moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as largué putain ? » Questionna Tom, empêchant de justesse sa voix de se briser.

« Tom… » Souffla le danseur en posant une main sur son genoux « Cette partie là je la regrette sincèrement. C'est juste que je n'aurais vraiment pas eu le temps pour toi ! Entre les répétitions et, …tu n'es même pas majeur merde !»

« Et tu ne t'es pas demandé si ça ne me serait pas convenu ? » l'interrompit à son tour l'adolescent tout en retirant sa main « J'aurais largement préféré passer peu de temps avec toi que me faire totalement larguer. Au passage, j'ai eu 18 ans, mais ça aussi visiblement tu l'as oublié. »

Bill se mordit la lèvre avec culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé »

« J'me suis dit que peut être tu y penserais, mais même pas. T'as agis comme un nul »

« Je sais ! Je sais et je regrette, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! » fit Bill pitoyablement « J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que tu me manquais. J'aurais pas du te laisser comme ça Tom, je nous ai fait du mal à tout le deux et je sais que je ne pourrais pas réparer ça. Mais, quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai réalisé quelque chose, et… » Il marqua une pause. « Merde. Je t'aime » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« N'essaye pas de m'avoir en me disant ce que je veux entendre » répondit méchamment Tom.

« Tom ! » s'exclama Bill « Je suis sincère ! »

« Excuse-moi de pas pouvoir te croire ! » rétorqua Tom « Etrangement ça sonne pas très vrai dans ta bouche ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! » se défendit Bill « Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça ! »

« Bien, au moins un bon point pour toi, bravo ! » ironisa l'adolescent.

Bill baissa la tête, las. Il était fatigué, et il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se battre.

« T'as couché avec Andreas ? » interrogea Tom.

L'adulte ferma les yeux, ses poings se crispant sur son jean.

« Oui » finit-il par avouer, n'osant relever le regard pour affronter celui de Tom, qu'il imaginait écœuré et haineux, à juste titre.

« Je crois que tout est dit » marmotta Tom avant de se lever du canapé. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de lancer, sans se retourner. « Tu peux quand même rester »

Tom remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, en claquant la porte avant de s'y adosser. Il expira durement et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Revoir Bill était presque douloureux, et lui résister au dessus de ses forces lorsque sa seule envie était de l'enlacer fortement, l'emprisonnant de ses bras pour qu'il ne lui échappe plus jamais.

Bill prit son visage entre ses mains. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, lui faisant relever la tête, et un juron retentit lorsque Simone se prit les pieds dans sa valise.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il « J'ai pas eu le courage de l'emmener plus loin »

« Bill » s'exclama-t-elle, s'empressant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. « Dis moi alors, comme ça s'est passé ? »

« Hum. Mal, évidemment. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, je pense. » Soupira Bill « Je me suis juste pris un vent monumental »

Simone fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Ce n'était pas prévu, à la base. »

« Oh mon chéri ! » sourit-elle « Moi je trouve ça absolument adorable »

Bill se retint de le fusiller des yeux, après tout, elle avait la gentillesse de l'héberger à nouveau, cela n'aurait pas été très poli.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait trouvé ça adorable » maugréa-t-il.

« Hum. Je le connais, je suis sûre que ça lui a fait quelque chose. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est très têtu. Sans vouloir te décourager, tu vas avoir du mal. »

« Et s'il ne voulait tout simplement plus de moi ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Simone éclata de rire « Impossible. » puis elle se reprit « Allez, je vais monter cette valise, et tu vas te réinstaller, comme au bon vieux temps ! »

[…]

Tendu était un parfait qualificatif pour décrire l'ambiance lors du dîner. Tom ignorait totalement le brun, en apparence, mais le dévorait du regard dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps, il avait presque oublié à quel point il le trouvait magnifique. Et foutrement attirant, surtout lorsqu'il faisait glisser sa fourchette entre ses lèvres comme à cet instant, avant de venir les lécher de sa langue, son piercing apparaissant alors nettement.

Tom déglutit et détourna le regard. Tous ses sens étaient comme exacerbés par la présence de Bill si proche de lui, et il avait presque envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Sauf que ça n'entrait pas vraiment dans ses plans.

Bill jeta un regard en biais à l'adolescent tout en continuant sa discussion avec Simone. Il pouvait presque sentir physiquement la moindre caresse de ses yeux sur son corps, et de longs frissons le parcouraient. Il lui semblait que Tom avait grandi durant ces quelques semaines, même s'il n'était pas certain que cela soit possible, mais il avait un petit côté plus mature qui le troublait.

Oui, une tension régnait dans la pièce. Une tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes qui avaient le besoin physique de se toucher, de faire rentrer leurs corps en contact pour finir essoufflés et en sueur. C'était comme quelque chose d'irrépressible depuis qu'ils avaient posés leurs yeux sur le corps de l'autre. Ce corps qu'ils avaient appris à connaître, et dont de délicieux souvenirs ressurgissaient dans leur mémoire.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et un éclair éclata presque dans la cuisine avant qu'ils ne détournent leurs regards d'un même mouvement. Simone en devenait presque folle, et ils furent tous soulagés lorsque le repas prit fin.

[…]

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs lits respectifs, d'un côté et de l'autre du mur, et ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Bill était frustré et Tom se sentait excité. Le premier et le second pour la même raison, et Tom se tortilla dans son lit en pestant.

Bill était juste à côté de lui, et il avait la stupide impression de pouvoir le sentir à travers le mur. Il porta une main dans ses dreads, les tirant alors que son entrejambe lui faisait mal.

« Putain » jura-t-il, et il entendit un « merde » en écho de l'autre côté du mur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à ça. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

C'était trop tard, il était complètement fichu, Bill avait tout foutu en l'air à l'intérieur de lui, et il agissait visiblement comme un activateur de libido.

Tom grogna.

Bill était allongé sur le flanc, face au mur, et il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, pour se refermer juste ensuite. Il entendit Tom se rapprocher de son lit et n'osa émettre le moindre son. Le matelas s'affaissa lorsque Tom s'allongea derrière lui, et Bill hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit son corps nu se presser contre le sien, et ses deux mains saisir ses hanches.

Sa propre excitation remonta en flèche, et il laissa silencieusement Tom abaisser son pantalon de pyjama, se retrouvant nu à son tour. Une des mains de Tom redessina lentement le contour de son flanc et il frissonna d'anticipation.

La pièce était noire, l'atmosphère électrique, et ils en avaient tous les deux envie.

Tom caressa son intimité d'une phalange, avant de le pénétrer de son index sans délicatesse. Bill se cambra, et l'adolescent le maintint contre lui en entoura sa taille de son bras libre.

C'était une absolue mauvaise idée, songeait Bill alors qu'il pliait légèrement sa jambe valide pour plus de facilité. Il sentit un deuxième doigt entrer en lui et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Tom le doigtait sèchement, et c'était terriblement bon, et exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, presque intimidé par le silence qui pesait dans la chambre.

Tom étira les chaires chaudes de ses doigts, ne parvenant même pas à réfléchir correctement à ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait eu envie, et il était venu, ne pouvant résister. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il avait besoin de sentir Bill de cette manière, et il glissa un troisième doigt en lui. Le corps de son amant se tendit contre lui, et il mordilla son épaule, le faisant instantanément gémir.

Seuls les soupirs de Bill et les grincements du lit troublaient le silence alors que Tom achevait de le préparer. Impatient, Tom releva la jambe de Bill à la perpendiculaire, et retira ses doigts de lui. Il se positionna correctement et prit une profonde inspiration, collant le dos de Bill contre son torse de son bras libre. Bill trembla dans son étreinte, et Tom le pénétra entièrement, le faisant ouvrir la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

C'était douloureux, et si délicieux à la fois, et Bill étendit un bras au dessus de lui pour attraper la tête de lit, s'y accrochant fermement. Tom se retira en partie de lui pour le reprendre durement, lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Il entama des allées-et-venues lentes à l'intérieur de lui, et Bill pouvait sentir avec précision chacun de ses mouvements.

Les ongles de Tom s'enfoncèrent dans sa cuisse lorsque le plaisir grandit en lui, et il accéléra sensiblement ses à-coups, remontant encore davantage la jambe repliée de Bill jusqu'à ce que son genou touche presque son aisselle. Son sexe heurta le point sensible de Bill qui couina alors que les mouvements de Tom lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Tom grogna en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, et il relâcha son emprise sur sa jambe pour attraper fermement ses hanches. Il bascula sans vraiment le vouloir sur le dos, Bill au dessus de lui, et poussa fortement en lui. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son visage et il les repoussa vaguement, avant de saisir la main de Bill qui se situait au dessus de leur tête. Il lia leurs doigts machinalement, comme ils le faisaient souvent avant, et Bill tourna son visage vers le sien.

Leurs yeux se connectèrent, et Bill posa son pied non blessé à plat sur le lit, s'y appuyant pour accentuer les pénétrations de Tom en lui. Ils étaient incapables de déconnecter leurs regards, et ce fut Bill qui le fit quand Tom frappa en plein sur sa prostate, faisant se cambrer son corps et sortir un cri étranglé de sa bouche.

Tom continua de le prendre à un rythme rapide, le rendant totalement soumis à ses coups de reins alors que ses membres se mettaient à trembler. L'adolescent lécha son lobe d'oreille, et Bill raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur les siens, passant sa deuxième main derrière lui pour s'appuyer contre son épaule, s'aidant dans ses gestes. Il remua sur Tom, amenant ses fesses de plus en plus brutalement à la rencontre de son sexe.

Il entendait le souffle de Tom se faire saccadé contre son oreille, et il devina qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches. Tom ne cessait de frôler son point G, l'envoyant directement voir les étoiles, et il gémit fortement lorsqu'il les atteint enfin, l'orgasme le faisant vibrer incontrôlablement.

Cela fit perdre pieds à Tom qui se répandit à son tour au plus profond de lui, serrant sa hanche si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Bill finit par rouler sur le ventre à côté de lui, et Tom se redressa sur le lit, le souffle court. Il regarda le corps nu de Bill d'un air angoissé et se leva du lit sous les yeux interloqués de ce dernier.

« Tom ? » appela-t-il doucement l'adolescent qui avait disparu dans le noir.

Il entendit juste la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en un grincement, et s'assit sur le lit en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Tom s'enfuit. Bien sûr, il n'escomptait pas que Tom le pardonne rapidement, il n'était pas stupide, mais de là à ce qu'il l'abandonne juste après l'avoir (magnifiquement bien) baisé, il y avait une différence assez conséquente.

Il soupira et se rallongea sur le lit, il était trop fatigué pour aller quémander des explications à cet instant, cela pourrait attendre le lendemain, sans aucun doute.

[…]

« Tom » cria Bill à son attention alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son bas de pyjama redescendant indécemment sur ses hanches alors qu'il s'appuyait de manière incertaine sur ses béquilles.

« Je vais en cours, j'ai pas le temps » répondit Tom en évitant de le regarder et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

« Bonne journée » lança Bill dans un soupir alors que Tom disparaissait.

L'adolescent serra les poings et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à son arrêt de bus, énervé contre lui-même, et contre Bill.

« Tu parles d'une bonne journée ! » rumina-t-il alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'autocar qui venait d'arriver. Comme d'habitude, il retrouva Georg au fond du bus et le salua avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Georg en avisant son air fermé.

« Bill est revenu » déclara simplement le dreadé.

L'aîné croisa les bras sur son torse « Ne le laisse pas t'avoir. »

Tom roula des yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

« Alors ? Tu me racontes ? » Questionna le brun, plus gentiment.

« Y'a rien à dire. Il s'est expliqué, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps… Et on a couché ensemble. »

« Logique » ironisa Georg « Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? »

Le dreadé se tourna vers lui, soupirant bruyamment en signe d'exaspération.

« Pourquoi tu me considères toujours comme le faible dans l'histoire ? Je suis allé le voir et je suis allé le baiser, okay ? » Rétorqua Tom en insistant sur les 'je' « Et le pire c'est que c'était foutrement bon »

« Trop de détail » Grogna Georg « Pourquoi t'as fais une chose pareille ? »

« Je sais pas » geignit l'autre « J'ai pas pu résister. Bordel, tu l'as vu ? Je sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant ! Je suis qu'un abruti ! »

« Dis lui que c'était une erreur. Ou mieux, ne lui dit rien » proposa le brun avec un air sadique, se frottant les mains.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de le détester cinq secondes ? » souffla Tom « Et puis, ce n'est pas tout… Il m'a dit que… »

« Quoi ? Qu'il t'aimait ? Conneries ! »

« Georg ! Tu ne m'aides pas ! » S'énerva Tom.

« Désolé mais il ne m'inspire plus confiance ton mec là ! » répliqua l'aîné. « Ca pue l'entourloupe »

« Ah ouais, et pourquoi il serait revenu se faire chier avec moi dans ce cas ? » souleva le dreadé.

« Parce que t'es naïf »

« Okay, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre » fit Tom avant de se lever, avançant de quelques pas pour s'assoir plus à l'avant dans le bus.

« Wow tu me fais quoi là ? » soupira Georg en le rejoignant. « Il est à peine revenu que tu m'engueules déjà ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Le mieux c'est qu'on n'en parle pas »

Le brun secoua la tête « Comme tu voudras, mais je te préviens, je te laisserais pas faire de conneries cette fois ! »

[…]

Tom passa dans le hall en l'ignorant superbement, et Bill tenta tant bien que mal de se lever du canapé en saisissant ses béquilles. L'adolescent gravissait les escaliers et il l'interpella, espérant qu'il se retourne. Devant l'échec de cette manœuvre, il essaya de le suivre rapidement, mais trébucha sur une marche et se retrouva cinquante centimètres plus bas, sur les fesses, et sonné.

Tom se retourna par acquis de conscience en entendant un gros boum, et retint un sourire devant l'air étourdi de Bill. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant d'agripper ses béquilles pour tenter à nouveau de se relever, et l'adolescent le regarda lutter pendant quelques minutes avant d'avoir pitié de lui.

Il redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait franchi et tendit sa main dans sa direction. Bill releva son regard vers lui et lia ses doigts à son poignet, les faisant frissonner. Finalement, Tom l'aida à se remettre sur pieds, enfin, sur un pied, et se pencha pour ramasser ses béquilles qu'il lui tendit.

Bill les saisit sans dire un mot, le dévisageant intensément jusqu'à le faire rougir.

« Merci » chuchota-t-il, et Tom hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Bill s'aventure à le briser.

« Tom, pour cette nuit… » Commença-t-il.

« C'était une erreur, okay ? J'aurais pas du faire ça, et t'aurais pas du me laisser faire. Fin de l'histoire »

Bill secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux Tom… »

« J'ai besoin de temps. Tu ne peux pas juste de pointer comme ça et attendre que je te tombe les bras. Tu m'as fais du mal, et j'ai besoin de temps pour te pardonner et te refaire confiance. » Expliqua doucement l'adolescent.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire, que tu voudras encore de moi ? » questionna Bill d'une petite voix, et il se maudit instantanément. ''C'est quoi cette question, bordel ?'' Pensa-t-il.

Tom mordilla son piercing à la lèvre, lui jetant un regard en biais.

« J'ai des devoirs » déclara-t-il finalement, et il tourna les talons sans rajouter un mot de plus.

Bill croisa les bras sur son torse, l'observant s'éloigner en pinçant les lèvres d'agacement. Tom n'était franchement pas des plus coopératifs, et lui pas des plus patients. Il se demanda comment cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se terminer.

[…]

Une semaine s'était écoulée dans une atmosphère des plus étranges, Tom continuant de l'éviter le plus possible et Bill s'était décidé à le laisser faire, comptant redoubler d'efforts dans quelques jours. Il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

« Alors tu vas bientôt être libéré de ton plâtre » lança Simone alors que Bill achevait tout juste de sécher ses cheveux, s'emparant du lisseur.

« Hum oui. J'avoue que ça me fait peur. » Souffla le danseur tout en attachant le dessus des cheveux de la femme avec une large pince.

« Je ne veux pas te mentir Bill, il y a peu de chances que tout puisse recommencer comme avant. »

« Je sais » fit tristement le brun en passant ses mains dans sa propre chevelure maintenant dénuée de dreadlocks. Simone l'avait aidé à les retirer et à refaire une coloration, et maintenant il arborait de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules.

« Mais parlons de choses plus joyeuses » continua-t-il « Quand pourrais-je rencontrer le charmant homme qui a l'honneur de te fréquenter ? »

Simone prit un air gêné « Il faudrait déjà que j'en parle à Tom »

« Outch » rit Bill tout en s'appliquant à lisser les cheveux de Simone « ça ça risque d'être difficile »

« Je vais attendre un bon moment » expliqua la femme « Je vais surement attendre que vous vous soyez remis ensemble. »

Bill se racla la gorge « T'es bien sûre de toi ».

« Oh allez, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger fissa. »

« Ca me semble compromis pour le moment. Et je crois que le fait que, enfin, qu'on est couché ensemble n'arrange rien à l'histoire » désespéra Bill.

Simone releva son visage vers le sien et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Ca tu ne me l'avais pas raconté ! Ah, les jeunes » dit-elle en prenant un air blasé « Incapable de vous retenir »

Bill ne répondit rien, se penchant pour débrancher le lisseur, puis admira son œuvre.

«Et voilà le travail, prête pour le Rendez-vous galant »

« Tu ne dis rien à Tom, hein ? » s'enquit la femme.

« En même temps, Tom et moi on ne se dit plus rien tout court » remarqua le danseur.

[…]

Le lendemain soir, Bill était assis sur le sol de la salle de danse, exécutant quelques exercices de rééducation que le médecin lui avait conseillé. Il sentait déjà toute la mobilité que sa cheville avait perdue, et il avait de plus en plus peur pour son avenir.

«Ne la force pas trop » conseilla Simone « Il faut y aller doucement avec ces petites choses là »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Bill « Je n'ai aucune envie de reporter un plâtre pendant un mois »

« Comment va ton autre cheville ? »

« Elle me fait mal. J'ai trop forcé dessus à cause de mes béquilles. J'ai plus aucune cheville valable Simone, je vois pas comment je pourrais m'en sortir »

La femme posa une main sur son épaule « Garde espoir, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Et je ne parle pas que de la danse » rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. « Tu devrais aller lui parler » proposa-t-elle.

« Peut être » acquiesça-t-il « Pour le moment, aide –moi à me relever » quémanda-t-il et Simone s'exécuta.

Bill posa son pied sur le sol en grimaçant un peu, et sortit de la salle de danse en boitillant légèrement.

Tom s'ennuyait profondément, assis en tailleurs sur son lit. Il trouvait ça un peu stupide de s'ennuyer ainsi alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il pourrait passer du bon temps avec Bill. Seulement, il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient d'abord, et l'adolescent n'avait pas très envie de le faire tout de suite.

C'était purement mesquin, il l'avouait pleinement, mais il avait besoin de le faire se démener un peu.

On toqua doucement à la porte et il grogna un « oui » peu accueillant.

Bill apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répondit Tom.

« Je sais pas, te parler un peu » hésita Bill.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de te parler, moi ? »

Bill secoua la tête en retenant un lourd soupir d'exaspération.

« Okay » fit-il en levant ses mains devant son torse « Je vois, monsieur en veut faire aucun effort. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts ! » Répliqua Tom.

« Mais si tu veux que je dégage dis-le tout de suite ! » s'énerva Bill « Ca m'évitera de perdre mon temps ! »

« C'est ça, exactement, retourne avec ton Andreas, ça ira plus vite ! »

« Non mais ça rentrera jamais dans ta petite tête ? Je ne sors pas et ne sortirait plus jamais avec Andreas ! » S'écria le danseur.

« Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois et ça ne t'as pas empêché de baiser avec lui ! » fit froidement remarquer le dreadé.

« Je vois ! C'est ça le problème en fait ? T'as jamais fait d'erreur dans ta vie peut être ! C'est facile de juger les autres quand on a une petite vie tranquille sans aucun problème ! Merde ! »

« Parce que Monsieur a eu une vie super difficile peut être ? » ironisa Tom.

« Peut être ! Tu connais rien, comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Evidemment que je peux pas le savoir ! T'as jamais daigné m'en parler ! » cria Tom « Tu ne me faisais même pas confiance ! »

« C'est pas que je te faisais pas confiance, c'est que j'ai honte de certaines choses putain ! Tu crois que ça fait plaisir de dire à son copain qu'on s'est foutu à poil pour de l'argent ? » Hurla Bill à son tour « Tu sais quoi ? Laisse-tomber » lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

« Oh c'est facile de partir comme ça ! » rétorqua Tom.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas du tout ce que tu fais depuis que je suis revenu » dit Bill sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de revenir ! »

« Pardon ? T'as la mémoire courte ! Bien sûr que tu l'as fais, juste avant de me raccrocher à la gueule ! »

« Et t'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi d'autre? C'est facile de te repointer ici quand t'as plus d'autres solutions ! »

« Je suis revenu parce que j'avais besoin de te voir ! C'est si dur à comprendre ? » Désespéra Bill.

« Après la manière dont tu es parti, oui c'est difficile de te croire effectivement ! »

« Okay, on tourne en rond là. » fit Bill plus doucement « Je te l'ai dit une fois, et je te le redis une seconde fois. » continua-t-il « Je t'aime. Et ça t'en fais ce que tu veux » acheva-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ferma la porte de sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, las. De l'autre côté du mur, Tom faisait de même, et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

[…]

« Putain de cheville de merde ! » ragea Bill en fusillant lesdites chevilles du regard. Elles lui faisaient putain de mal, toutes les deux, et il s'assit sur la pelouse qui entourait l'allée de chez Tom. Il était juste parti se promener dans le village, et maintenant il regrettait. Il n'avait même pas le courage de franchir les derniers mètres, préférant avoir l'air totalement ridicule, et masser ses chevilles douloureuses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une ombre sur lui, et il releva les yeux vers la silhouette qui le surplombait, et qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! » Lui lança Bill tout en se levant soudainement pour lui faire face.

« Je vais chez mon meilleur ami » répliqua Georg « C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! »

« Oh, désolé de ne pas avoir obéi à tes menaces ! » riposta le danseur.

« T'aurais mieux fait ! Je te laisserais pas refaire du mal à Tom ! »

« Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. On est donc d'accord… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con ! » cria l'adolescent « Va faire ta pute ailleurs et laisse mon pote tranquille ! »

« Faire ma pute ? D'où tu te permets de dire ça ? » S'insurgea Bill, le fusillant du regard.

« Allez, t'es revenu pour te faire baiser par Tom parce que ta blondasse te satisfait plus. » ricana Georg avant de se prendre une gifle violente de la part de Bill.

« Ferme ta gueule au lieu de dire des conneries, connard ! » l'insulta le danseur, et Georg le poussa, le faisant trébucher et tomber en arrière en un petit cri.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » s'écria Tom en accourant vers le lieu de la dispute « Vous êtes malade ».

Bill ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se retenir de pleurer sous la douleur brutale au niveau de son talon. Si Georg avait aggravé ses anciennes blessures, il allait le tuer. Vraiment.

« On parlait juste » fit Georg sans un regard vers le danseur « Et si on rentrait. »

« Surtout, t'excuse pas, c'est pas si grave si tu m'as tordu une cheville » ironisa Bill sur un ton froid.

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne comptais pas le faire » lâcha Georg en s'éloignant en direction de la maison.

Bill s'attendait à ce que Tom fasse de même, mais à sa grande surprise, il le vit s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plait ? » le pria simplement Bill, et Tom saisit ses deux bras dénudés pour le soulever.

« C'est déjà la deuxième fois » fit-il remarquer.

Bill pencha la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant. Tom était troublé, il avait perdu l'habitude de le voir si proche de lui, et il réalisa que ses mains enserraient encore ses poignets.

Lentement, il détacha ses doigts de sa peau et soupira imperceptiblement.

« Je suis désolé pour Georg » dit-il finalement.

« Il me déteste, non ? » questionna Bill sur un ton léger alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée.

« Oh, si peu » rit Tom et Bill le suivit immédiatement.

Ils se calmèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée, et Tom se tourna vers Bill, plus sérieux.

« Quand tu dis que…est-ce que tu es sincère ? »

« J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, Tom » répondit Bill avec un léger sourire, et Tom ne sut qu'hocher la tête, rougissant légèrement, avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

[…]

Bill était tout seul dans la maison, et il ne pouvait que broyer du noir. Il revenait de chez le médecin qui était plutôt pessimiste quand à ses possibilités à reprendre la danse à un niveau intensif. Bien sûr, il devait encore attendre de toutes les manières au minimum 3 mois avant de pouvoir danser tout court, mais les faits étaient là.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » interrogea une voix qui provenait du hall, et Bill répondit de la cuisine.

« Pas pour toi »

Il entendit un rire et Georg apparut dans la pièce.

« Mon cher Bill. Ca faisait longtemps, au moins une semaine ! » Ironisa Georg.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi » riposta Bill.

L'adolescent sourit et s'assit sur une chaise face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

«Est-ce que c'est une bouteille de vodka que je vois dans ta main » questionna le danseur, l'air intéressé.

« Bien vu. C'est pour une fête où je vais ce soir, à la base. Mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

« Ah oui ? » releva l'adulte.

« Que dirais-tu de boire un coup, en toute non-amitié ? »

« C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut là maintenant. Mais j'ai de gros doutes sur tes intentions. »

« Si je te fais boire, tu passeras aux aveux » expliqua Georg, et Bill éclata de rire.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais y'a rien à me faire avouer. »

[…]

D'une manière totalement peu logique et pas clairement explicable, Bill et Georg était maintenant assis sur le lit de Tom, riant aux éclats.

« T'es sympa quand t'es bourré en fait » hoqueta Georg et Bill lui tira la langue.

« Je le suis toujours, t'es juste trop bête pour t'en rendre compte ! »

« Je te permets pas de m'insulter » répliqua l'adolescent en le pointant d'un doigt incertain. « Je sais pas ce que Tom te trouve »

« Je suis sexy » gloussa Bill « et je fais superbement bien l'amour »

« Vantard. Tu dis que de la merde, et tu dois faire que de la merde ouais, Tom n'y connait rien. » Rigola Georg.

« Ah ouais, tu crois ? Tu veux tester ? » Proposa Bill d'un ton séducteur en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Histoire d'avoir la preuve que t'embrasses comme un pied »

Bill porta une main à son torse, choqué. « Faux, faux, et archi-faux » dit-il sur une voix beaucoup trop aigue.

« Tapette ! » lança Georg sans raison, et Bill posa une main sur son épaule. « Mais je dois reconnaitre que t'es bandant, pour un mec.»

Le sourire de Bill s'agrandit.

« Alors, tu me la donnes cette preuve ? Qu'on en finisse » fit Georg.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres en un bruit mouillé. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin entre leurs deux bouches, et ils entamèrent un baiser violent, s'emparant de la bouche de l'autre pour lui prouver qu'ils avaient raison.

Tom entra dans la pièce au moment où Georg faisait basculer sans vraiment le vouloir Bill en arrière sur le lit, et il ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués.

« Nan mais ça va pas ? » hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se séparèrent en se défiant du regard.

« Alors ? » lança Bill.

« Pas mal » dut avouer Georg en croisant les bras sur son torse, et Bill pouffa.

« Je veux même pas savoir » soupira Tom en se passant une main sur le front, soulagé que ces deux là ne soient pas vraiment en train de tomber sous le charme l'un de l'autre. « Et Georg, sans vouloir te vexer, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je sais plus » répondit bêtement l'intéressé « Merde, ma soirée ! »

« Laisse tomber. Putain, vous êtes souls en plus ! Bon, Geo', tu vas te coucher dans la chambre d'à côté, et Bill tu restes avec moi. » Ordonna Tom.

« Je dors avec Tomi ! » nargua Bill en tapant des mains et Georg émit un son dédaigneux.

« Rêve pas trop » déclara-t-il tout en se relevant, titubant jusqu'à sortir de la pièce. Ils l'entendirent se diriger jusqu'à l'autre chambre et s'affaler en un bruit sourd sur le lit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez embrassés » fit Tom, blasé, tout en retirant son t-shirt et son baggy.

Bill ne répondit pas, trop occupé à contempler ce spectacle avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

« Arrête de mater et déshabille-toi ! » soupira Tom avant de le faire se lever du lit pour pouvoir s'y coucher, se glissant sous la couette.

Bill s'exécuta, retenant de justesse le commentaire pervers qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et s'empressa de rejoindre Tom sous les couvertures. L'adolescent éteignit la lumière et Bill effleura son torse du bout des doigts.

« Bill ! » protesta Tom, mais celui ne l'écouta pas, bougeant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses jambes. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres à la limite de son sous-vêtement, y déposant un baiser. Puis il remonta doucement, embrassant sa peau en de légers bruits de succions qui rendirent Tom fébrile. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, savourant pour la première fois leur soyeux et leur légèreté. Bill aspira sa peau au niveau de son nombril, faisant se contracter ses abdos sous le contact humide et agréable. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à son torse et Tom ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être. Ce contact et cette tendresse lui avait indéniablement manqué, et il devinait que cela était de même pour Bill.

La bouche de ce dernier atteignit le creux de son cou qu'il suçota, le faisant frissonner. Puis il remonta le long de sa gorge et mordilla son menton. Ses lèvres finirent par s'arrêter au niveau des siennes, et il souffla dessus, les faisant frémir. Mais Tom posa une main sur sa joue, reculant gentiment son visage.

Bill n'insista pas plus, et se rallongea correctement à ses côtés, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de venir se blottir contre le dreadé, ce qui ne lui déplut pas vraiment à ce dernier, au vu de la main qu'il posa au creux de son dos.

« Bonne nuit » murmura Tom, et il sentit Bill sourire contre sa gorge.

« Toi aussi »

[…]

Bill se réveilla encerclé par les bras de Tom, et il soupira immédiatement de bonheur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réveil si agréable, même s'il craignait que tout ne dégénère lorsque que l'adolescent se réveillerait. Sa bouche était sèche et sa tête lui faisait mal, reste de l'alcool ingurgité la veille, mais rien d'insupportable.

Lorsque Tom sortit du sommeil, il se demanda un instant pourquoi Bill était dans son lit. Puis il remit ses idées en place, et ne put retenir un petit rire. Il tourna son visage vers celui du danseur et réalisa que celui-ci le regardait d'un air consterné.

« Pas trop la gueule de bois ? » s'enquit-il, et Bill grogna en réponse.

Tom caressa machinalement ses cheveux, avant de se stopper dans son geste.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça s'est arrangé entre nous » mit-il au clair, tirant un soupir exaspéré à Bill.

« Merci de gâcher ma journée de si bon matin » grimaça-t-il.

« Bill… » Commença Tom « Raconte-moi »

« Te raconter quoi ? » s'étonna Bill.

« Ta vie » termina l'adolescent, et Bill se tendit légèrement à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu deviens gentil tout d'un coup ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il faut bien qu'on progresse » expliqua simplement Tom et Bill hocha la tête.

« Je sais pas par quoi commencer. »

« Hum, ta naissance, peut être ? » proposa Tom, et Bill le gratifia d'une pichenette.

« Ne m'interromps pas » ordonna Bill avant de se mettre à parler.

[…]

« Et c'est là qu'Andreas et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais j'ai côtoyé David comme je l'avais prévu, j'avoue que j'en suis pas très fier. Mais il était riche, et j'ai pu revendre tous ses cadeaux hors de prix qu'il me faisait pour achever de payer mes études. Je te rassure, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui. Je lui ai juste dit que c'était impossible entre nous, et je ne l'ai jamais revu après cela, tant mieux d'une certaine manière. J'ai lamentablement échoué à mon bac, mais ma formation en danse à été validée et j'ai tout de suite intégré l'Opera de Berlin. La suite tu la connais.» termina-t-il. « Ca y'est tu peux parler » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire, je dois dire que c'est assez impressionnant. J'me sens minable à côté de toi là »

Bill pouffa.

« De toute manière j'ai surement fait tout ça en vain » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

« Ne dis pas ça » s'insurgea Tom « Tu resteras le meilleur danseur, j'en suis persuadé ! »

« T'es mignon, mais un peu naïf »

« Hé ! Je te permets pas ! » Se révolta Tom en se redressant sur le lit.

Bill fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Ne te vexe pas, c'est attendrissant » dit doucement Bill en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, le faisant rosir.

« Mon dieu, ne te remets pas à rougir où je vais craquer » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tom » reprit-il plus sérieusement « Je peux t'embrasser ? » hésita-t-il sur une petite voix.

« Je… »

« Tom ! » s'écria Georg en ouvrant la porte en grand, et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Il interrompait visiblement quelque chose, et c'était parfait, étant donné que c'était son but.

Bill se rallongea sur le lit en soupirant alors que Tom se levait pour aller parler avec son ami.

« Merde » jura Bill en pensée. Ils avaient été si proches !

[…]

Une semaine de plus s'écoula, et les relations entre Bill et Tom étaient un peu étranges. Ils recommençaient à avoir des contacts amicaux, à ravoir de longues discussions, mais rien de plus. A part aussi de nombreuses disputes.

Bill estimait que c'était à Tom de faire le premier pas, maintenant, et il commençait à désespérer qu'il le fasse. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de sa conversation avec Simone, en cette fin d'après-midi.

« Il n'osera jamais Bill ! Combien de temps il a mis la première fois ? » Souleva Simone.

« Mais, c'est totalement différent, il sait que je le veux »

« Peut-être, mais c'est Tom » redit Simone, et Bill sourit.

« Parlons de tes amours à toi » relança Bill. « Comment va ce cher Gustav? »

« Très bien. Il m'a proposé de partir en week-end, mais j'attends d'être sûre de pouvoir vous laissez sans qu'il y ait de problème. »

«J'ai l'impression d'être ton fils » rit Bill « En même temps, je ne peux que te remercier de m'accueillir comme ça chez toi alors que, euh, je sers un peu à rien là »

« Bill, ne recommence pas avec ça. Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir et d'avoir de la compagnie. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser tomber. »

« Merci » répéta Bill, ému.

Simone secoua la tête.

« Si je ne savais pas que t'étais gay, je le devinerai aisément, t'es trop émotif »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Où en étions-nous avec ce Gustav ? »

« Qui est Gustav ? » interrogea Tom avec suspicion en entrant dans la pièce, et Simone et Bill échangèrent un regard alarmé. « Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est une simple question ! »

« Hum, je vais vous laisser » déclara Bill avant de s'enfuir lâchement dans sa chambre.

[…]

« Pourquoi elle te l'a dit à toi avant moi ? » accusa Tom en pénétrant dans la chambre de Bill qui sursauta. « Je suis son fils, bordel ! »

« A mon avis, c'est exactement pour cette raison. Tu te mets en colère pour presque rien ! »

« Et toi, tu m'as rien dit ! » continua Tom en l'ignorant.

« Et pour quelles raisons je te l'aurais dit ? D'abord, c'était un secret, ensuite, je te signale que nos relations n'étaient pas au top ! » S'énerva Bill.

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ? »

« Parce que tu me prends toujours pour un imbécile ! »

« N'importe quoi Tom. Tu crois que si je pensais ça je voudrais être avec toi, franchement ? »

« Et bien, je me le demande justement, pourquoi tu veux de moi ! » cria Tom en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Tu veux une liste ? Ca risque d'être long ! » Répondit calmement Bill.

Tom grogna « Te fous pas de moi »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'engueules pour ça ! »

« N'empêche que tu ne peux pas répondre ! » dit fièrement Tom.

« Okay. La pour le coup, t'agis comme un imbécile. » Fit Bill « Question stupide, réponse stupide. Je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime. C'est pas clair comme réponse ça ? Ca t'amuse de me le faire répéter ? De me faire tourner en bourrique ? Mais j'en peux plus moi Tom ! Je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu veuilles bien me pardonner ! Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien, tu vas sortir de ma chambre et me laisser tranquille, parce que là j'en ai ma dose ! Je suis pas là pour me faire crier dessus à tout bout de champs parce que tu sais pas ce que tu veux.» acheva-t-il à bout de souffle, avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'allonger sur le lit.

« Bill… »

« Va-t-en, s'il te plait » le supplia Bill, et Tom obéit sans protester, pour une fois.

Bill crispa ses doigts sur la couverture, fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Ils allaient finir par lâcher, c'était certain.

[…]

« Je veux danser bordel ! » cria Bill avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol de la piste de danse. Il était finalement arrivé à saturation, tout se mélangeant en lui pour former une boule qui compressait sa gorge et l'empêchait de respire normalement. « Merde ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau, faisant sursauter Tom à l'autre bout de la maison, qui s'empressa de se diriger en direction de la salle de danse.

Bill plia ses jambes, les ramenant contre son torse et les encerclant de ses bras. Ses yeux libèrent enfin toutes les larmes qu'ils retenaient et il sanglota incontrôlablement.

« Bill ! » s'exclama Tom en entrant dans la salle.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui, et écarta les deux mains qui dissimulaient son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, et Bill se jeta sur lui, le serrant fortement de ses bras, et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

« J'ai peur Tom. Je suis plus bon à rien. Je sers plus à rien.»

« Bill… » Le calma Tom en caressant son dos en de longs cercles « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Mais Bill se mit à trembler, ses pleurs se faisant plus forts, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Tom.

« Je sais pas ce que je vais de ma vie ! Je suis fichu ! » Hoqueta-t-il. « Tom ! »

« Je suis là Bill. »

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait » articula-t-il entre deux pleurs.

« Je sais Bill, n'y pense pas » chuchota Tom.

« Je sais faire que du mal autour de moi. Je suis bon qu'à ça, c'est pas pour rien que je me retrouve sans personne ! Tout le monde finit par me lâcher ! »

« Arrête Bill, tu es quelqu'un de bien, et tu le sais » le corrigea le dreadé.

« Je suis si seul, Tom ! J'en peux plus »

« Tu n'es pas seul Bill. Ma mère te laissera pas, et… » Il hésita « moi non plus »

« Ne me lâche pas » supplia Bill et Tom défit légèrement leur étreinte, relevant son visage d'une main. Il essuya ses larmes de son pouce, même si c'était inutile.

« Plus jamais » chuchota-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bill ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de repartir à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent en surface d'abord, se redécouvrant lentement. Puis Tom enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Bill qui s'agenouilla à califourchon sur ses jambes, et leur baiser s'intensifia. Bill faufila sa langue dans la bouche de Tom, caressant la sienne, et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa nuque, pressant davantage son visage contre le sien.

Ils savouraient ce baiser de retrouvailles qui signifiait tout pour eux, et après tout ce temps, enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Bill fit doucement basculer Tom sur le dos, s'asseyant sur son bassin et continuant de dévorer ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se détacher à contrecœur, respirant fortement contre la bouche de l'autre. Leurs yeux se connectèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, comme s'ils essayaient de lire la vérité dans les pupilles de l'autre.

« Je t'aime » murmura l'un contre les lèvres de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, ne pouvant se résigner à se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps s'écoula ainsi, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et se chuchotaient des « je t'aime » à n'en plus finir. Mais ce fut Simone qui les interrompit lorsqu'elle cria de la cuisine en les intimant de venir à table.

Ils se séparèrent et Tom prit la main de Bill dans la sienne avant de l'entrainer derrière lui en direction de la cuisine.

Simone les vit arriver et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Tom baissa la tête, gêné, alors que Bill la gratifiait d'un sourire encore plus éclatant que le sien.

[…]

Tom jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de Bill, ce dernier assis entre ses jambes sur le lit.

« Au fait, tu es superbe avec cette coiffure » le complimenta-t-il.

Et Bill tourna son visage vers le sien, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciements.

« Tom…tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux vraiment plus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que ça ressorte un jour, et qu'on se dispute une nouvelle fois. »

« On finira bien par se disputer de toutes façons » rit Tom, et Bill le rejoint.

Tom chatouilla son ventre du bout des doigts alors qu'il prenait un air songeur.

« Tu vas faire quoi après ? »

« J'en sais rien Tom, il faut que j'attende plusieurs semaines pour savoir si je peux danser, déjà » soupira Bill. « Je suis pas près de partir, crois-moi »

« Y'a intérêt » grogna Tom, tirant un gloussement à Bill.

« Pour quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé chier, tu m'as l'air bien attaché. » remarqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu le méritais. » s'excusa Tom.

« Hum. »

« Mais tout est bien, qui finit bien » fit Tom sur un ton enthousiaste.

Un léger silence prit place.

« Tom » appela finalement Bill.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse des bébés ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, et Tom partit dans un fou rire, en oubliant d'être gêné.

[…]

Tom s'assis sur le siège du bus un air rêveur sur le visage, bien qu'il grimaça un peu lorsque ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec le fauteuil.

« Toi, t'as fais une connerie » lança Georg en le dévisageant.

« Je me suis remis avec Bill » dit Tom « Ma mère est partie tout le week end chez son petit ami, et on a passé le week end à faire l'amour ! » précisa-t-il avec un air extatique.

« Donc, en gros, tu t'en fous carrément de ce que je peux penser. » souffla l'aîné.

« Arrête de le haïr pour rien, c'est tout. On a mis les choses au clair, on s'est réconcilié, et voilà. »

Georg se pinça les lèvres, observant son air heureux, et soupira. Si Tom voulait faire une connerie, c'était son problème. Le plus important était que pour le moment il semblait heureux. Alors il décida de prendre sur lui.

« Je vais faire un effort. »consentit Georg. « Par contre, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que ça faisait d'être pénétré ! » gloussa-t-il « Vu que visiblement tu deviens un expert en la matière. »

« Pour ta gouverne, c'est quelque chose d'absolument génial, alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Et je te signale que je te pardonne pas d'avoir soulé Bill pour l'embrasser. »

« Oh ! » s'interloqua Georg « C'était pas le but de base ! »

« Je te crois pas. »

« Okay, j'avoue qu'il embrasse bien. C'était sauvage, grrr » le taquina Georg.

« Bill est mon copain. Je t'ai à l'œil, je te préviens. Pas touche. » Le menaça Tom.

[…]

Lorsque Tom rentra chez lui après les cours, il trouva Bill assis sur son lit, l'air hébété.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma-t-il immédiatement.

« C'est mon père » fit Bill sur une toute petite voix.

« Quoi ton père ? »

Bill releva ses grands yeux vers lui.

« Il est mort. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher, enveloppant le cimetière d'une ambiance doucement orangée, apaisante. Bill resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur ceux de Tom dont les yeux ne semblaient pouvoir se détacher de la dalle marbre. Il tira légèrement sur son bras, l'incitant à le suivre. La tombe de son père n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené. Ils s'y étaient juste arrêtés par pur principe. Bill avait tout bonnement refusé de se rendre à l'enterrement de son père, trois mois plus tôt.

Tom et lui avaient passé l'après-midi à Berlin pour qu'il puisse régler les derniers détails avec le notaire à propos de son héritage. Héritage insoupçonné d'une somme d'argent conséquente, qu'on lui avait apprit provenir en réalité de son grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Son père et lui était brouillé avant même sa naissance, mais visiblement son géniteur avait quand même hérité de toute sa fortune. Bill n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait dans un coin de son esprit une petite idée de ce qu'il allait en faire.

Seuls les crissements de leurs pas sur les gravillons des petites allées résonnaient dans le cimetière vide, et le couple se retrouva devant la raison originelle du déplacement. Bill lâcha la main de Tom pour s'assoir avec précautionneusement sur la tombe sombre.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu » déplora-t-il à voix basse alors que Tom le regardait sans savoir que faire.

Une boule de chagrin nouait la gorge de l'adolescent sans qu'il n'en cerne exactement la raison, et il vint s'agenouiller à côté de Bill, reprenant possession de sa main. Bill posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais que ça ne rime à rien, mais je voulais que tu viennes » chuchota-t-il, comme il était généralement de coutume dans un pareil endroit. « En réalité je viens peu souvent, mais je trouve ça symbolique »

Tom caressa ses cheveux avec gentillesse.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il, et Bill déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Retournons à l'hôtel » déclara Bill de longues minutes plus tard et Tom hocha la tête.

Etant donné qu'il avait un rendez-vous chez son médecin le jour suivant, Bill avait trouvé plus judicieux de rester sur Berlin plutôt que de refaire l'aller-retour une deuxième fois. Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait de l'argent, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Tout comme il n'allait pas se priver du fait de pouvoir profiter du corps de son amant sans craindre d'être dérangé.

[…]

« Vous ne pourrez plus danser à un niveau professionnel »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet, le faisant portant une main à ses lèvres sous le choc.

« Vous en êtes certain ? » arriva-t-il à articuler au médecin.

« Cela pourrait causer des dommages irrémédiables à votre cheville, je suis désolé. Vous pouvez toujours danser, mais plus de manière intensive, comme le réclame un niveau professionnel. »

Bill ne sut pas vraiment comment il réussit à régler ce qu'il devait au médecin puis à le remercier et lui dire au revoir sans craquer. Il rejoignit Tom dans la salle d'attente et l'enserra fortement dans ses bras. Un hoquet lui échappa et Tom sentit l'inquiétude grimper en lui.

« Bill ? Ca va ?»

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, il avait l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre, que sa tête n'allait jamais s'arrêter de tourner et il agrippa fermement les épaules de son amant pour s'y retenir.

« J'me sens vraiment pas bien » souffla-t-il avant que sa vision ne s'assombrisse et qu'il ne sente plus rien.

Il papillonna des paupières et se retrouva face au visage alarmé de Tom au dessus du sien.

« Il s'est réveillé » annonça ce dernier au médecin.

Bill fronça les sourcils et Tom caressa doucement son visage, avant de se reculer pour laisser le médecin effectuer les vérifications d'usage.

« Il n'a rien » déclara ce dernier « Vous allez bien ? »

« Euh, ouais » répondit Bill avant de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, déboussolé.

« Viens » lui dit doucement Tom en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet, et Bill le suivit sans broncher.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors qu'il percuta.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il. « Je… » Il adressa un regard alarmé à Tom.

« Le médecin m'a dit Bill. Je suis absolument désolé. » Compatit Tom tout en ouvrant la portière de la voiture, à la place du conducteur. Il avait obtenu son permis récemment et estimait que Bill n'était pas en état de conduire.

Bill se mordit la lèvre avant de s'installer sur le siège adjacent, claquant la porte en un soupir.

« Je m'y attendais, tu sais » lança-t-il alors que Tom démarrait la voiture « Enfin, je pensais m'être fait cette éventualité, mais maintenant que c'est réel…je ne sais pas quoi penser » souffla-t-il « J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à ma battre pour quelque chose qui m'est finalement retirée. »

« Pas totalement » le rectifia Tom « Tu peux toujours, je ne sais pas, faire quelque chose en rapport, regarde ma mère !»

« C'est différent, Tom. Il y a une différence entre être sur la scène, et derrière la scène, et je suis indéniablement accro au premier »

« Tu trouveras quelque chose qui te plaira. En tout cas tu pourras toujours danser pour moi » sourit Tom.

« Je danserais toujours pour toi »

[…]

Bill se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Simone qui poussa une tasse de chocolat chaud en sa direction. Lui et Tom rentrait à peine de Berlin, et Bill devait annoncer la nouvelle à Simone. Bien qu'au vu de son air renfrogné, il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour qu'elle le devine.

« Bill… » Lâcha-t-elle.

« C'est fini Simone, la carrière, la scène, les opéras, c'est foutu pour moi » déclara le danseur, posant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu peux toujours danser ? »

Bill releva son regard vers le sien, avant d'acquiescer.

« Alors rien n'est perdu. J'ai bien trouvé un moyen de continuer, tu peux faire de même » le réconforta Simone.

Bill laissa échapper un lourd soupir qui exprimait bien le fond de sa pensée, et Simone prit un air d'investigatrice.

«Moi j'ai une idée géniale ! Laisse-moi juste l'élaborer »

« Quelle genre d'idée ? » s'enquit Bill en haussant un sourcil, vaguement intéressé.

« Tu verras ! »

[…]

« Hum » gémit doucement Tom en se blottissant contre le corps nu de Bill juste après avoir éteint son réveil. « J'veux pas partir »

Bill souffla légèrement contre son oreille, glissant ses doigts le long de son torse imberbe.

« T'as pas le choix, mon cœur » murmura-t-il « Même si je préférais te garder entre mes bras »

« Viens avec moi » supplia l'adolescent, tirant un petit rire à son amant.

« Je vais me faire remarquer » répondit Bill avec un sourire.

« Alors j'y vais pas. Je suis trop crevé »

Bill roula au dessus du corps de Tom, dardant sa langue pour caresser furtivement ses lèvres.

« C'est toi qui en a redemandé hier »

Le dreadé grogna en signe de protestation, et Bill s'agenouilla sur ses cuisses dénudées.

Tom tendit les mains vers lui, effleurant ses hanches.

« C'est pas avec une vision pareille que je vais avoir envie de partir »

« On a peut être le temps d'en profiter avant que tu te partes » murmura Bill en tripotant de son doigt le nombril de Tom.

C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer du corps de l'autre, de sa chaleur contre le leur, et du contact humide de leurs langues.

« Tom ! Il est l'heure » s'écria Simone en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. « Tiens, je dérange » rajouta-t-elle en observant la scène, avant d'ordonner, sur un ton plus sévère « Vous aurez le temps pour ça plus tard. Tom, lève-toi, et Bill faut que je te parle »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson lorsque la porte se referma, et échangèrent un regard frustré.

« Allez, la douche t'attend » lâcha Bill tout en se levant du lit sous les yeux appréciateurs de Tom.

« Viens avec moi » proposa ce dernier avec un air aguicheur, et Bill secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Pas le temps » dit Bill en tapotant de son index le bout de son nez, et Tom quitta le lit en lui tirant la langue.

« A tout à l'heure » lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Bill prit un air consterné, avant de se vêtir d'un t-shirt de Tom qui trainait et d'un sous-vêtement. Il descendit les escaliers et s'assit sans motivation sur une chaise de la cuisine, saisissant un toast au passage.

Simone s'installa en face de lui avec un grand sourire.

« On va monter notre propre troupe ! » affirma-t-elle, et Bill en laissa tomber sa tartine de stupeur.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Mais si, c'est une idée grandiose ! » décréta Simone « Je l'avais déjà en tête, mais on avait pas assez d'argent pour couvrir les dépenses, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu savais pas quoi faire de tout cet héritage… »

« Oula. Stop » l'arrêta Bill. « C'est bien beau comme idée, mais tu imagines ça comment ? »

« J'ai déjà prospecté auprès de mes contacts, ils sont emballés par l'idée. »

« Ca marcherait jamais » la tempéra Bill, ne pouvant pourtant retenir la sensation d'excitation qui naissait en lui.

« Ton nom et le mien, Bill, bien sûr que ça peut marcher ! » s'exclama Simone.

« Ca t'es venu d'un coup ? » soupira Bill.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! » fit Simone en tapant dans ses mains « Tu es l'associé idéal »

Bill ne l'avait jamais vu aussi emballée, et il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je suis sûr que tu es un chorégraphe formidable, Bill, y'a qu'à regarder tes danses ! Et moi j'ai l'expérience du métier, et tous les contacts qu'il faut. C'est parfait ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Okay » céda Bill « Je veux bien essayer. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir » rajouta-t-il en ayant l'impression étrange que leurs rôles avaient été inversés.

« Il nous faut une idée qui claque, qui change de l'ordinaire » lança Simone.

« Quelque chose de moderne ! » renchérit Bill.

« Exactement, dans l'air du temps » approuva Simone, heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Un truc qui choque »

« Qui surprenne »

« On va leur en mettre plein la vue » s'écria Bill, totalement emballé par cette idée folle.

« Calmons-nous » souffla Simone. « On a besoin de concentration. »

Bill se tortilla sur sa chaise, les idées fusant déjà dans son esprit.

« Il faut qu'on ait tout préparé pour l'été »

« C'est de la folie » s'interloqua Bill en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Si on s'y met tout de suite, non. De toute façon, on a rien d'autre à faire » remarqua-t-elle judicieusement.

[…]

Lorsque Tom rentra des cours, de longues heures plus tard, il fut surpris de retrouver Simone et Bill dans la salle de danse, gloussant comme des enfants qui font une bêtise. Le plus étonnant était que Bill n'était toujours vêtu que d'un de ses t-shirts. Tom se mordit la lèvre, il était adorable.

« Tom » s'exclama Bill avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras et de claquer un bisou sonore sur ses lèvres.

Tom rit, ravi de le voir d'une bien meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours.

« Et bien, il s'est passé quoi en mon absence ? »

« On a décidé de monter notre troupe ! » annonça Bill, des étoiles pleins les yeux, et Tom ébouriffa ses cheveux. Vraiment trop attendrissant.

« Oh ! C'est…bien, je suppose » hésita-t-il.

Bill fit la moue « Un peu d'enthousiasme, s'il te plait »

« C'est génial, et tu es le meilleur » s'écria Tom, avant de porter ses lèvres à son oreille « Et j'ai super envie de toi, dans cette tenue » chuchota-t-il.

Bill le repoussa en riant.

« Tu te dévergondes de jour en jour ! » déclara-t-il. « Simone ? » appela-t-il plus fort.

« Oui ? »

« Je vais prendre ma douche, il serait temps. »

Simone leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez, les garçons, je n'ai pas envie de tout savoir » lança-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce main dans la main.

[…]

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et Tom regardait Bill d'un œil mauvais.

« Tom, ne fais pas l'enfant ! » s'exaspéra ce dernier. « Je dois aller à Berlin, je n'ai pas le choix, et je n'ai pas envie de dépenser l'argent en hôtel, maintenant qu'on en a besoin. De plus Andreas me sera d'une aide précieuse pour tout organiser »

« Je préférerais venir avec toi » bougonna Tom.

« Oui, mais tu pars en France avec le lycée toute cette semaine, c'est comme ça ! » déclara Bill « Je pars qu'une semaine, si tout se passe comme prévu, et je viendrais te chercher à ton retour, ça te va ? »

« Tu sais bien que non ! »

« Fais-moi confiance » le rassura-t-il. « Allez, il faut que tu montes dans le bus »

Tom hocha la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur, et Bill se retint de ne pas le secouer. Il le prit par la main et l'entraina jusqu'au véhicule.

« J'aime pas te voir partir, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas » dit soudainement Tom alors qu'il s'apprêter à grimper l'escalier.

« Tom… »

« Surtout que tu vas chez Andreas, je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. »

« Tom.. »

« Au revoir Bill » dit Tom avant de monter dans le bus.

« Attends ! » s'écria Bill après quelques instants de vide.

Il monta à sa suite, se fichant des regards que les lycéens portaient sur lui et des protestations des professeurs.

Tom se tourna pour lui faire face, et Bill sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure alors qu'il retirait de son annulaire la bague qu'il portait tout le temps, et à laquelle il tenait énormément. Il saisit la main de Tom qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, et celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche lorsque Bill lui enfila la bague.

« Que… ? »

« Dis-moi juste oui » chuchota Bill avant de partir du bus, chassé par un professeur excédé par le retard pris.

Bill porta une main à son cœur qui ne voulait se calmer, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang alors qu'il regardait les portes de l'autocar se refermer. Il avait peut être fait ça de manière spontanée, mais ce n'était pas non plus totalement irréfléchi, et il craignait que Tom ne le comprenne pas.

Tom resta un moment planté à l'avant du bus, choqué, avant que Georg ne vienne lui-même le chercher pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui avant que le véhicule ne démarre.

« Mon dieu » déclara ce dernier « C'était presque émouvant »

Georg avait perdu son animosité envers Bill lorsqu'il avait vu que ce dernier n'était pas près de lâcher son Tom, et que cela ne changeait en rien les rapports qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, ce qui avait été son plus grand motif pour agir ainsi. La jalousie, la peur de perdre la complicité de son ami. Mais il avait fini par prendre sur lui, et ses relations avec Bill s'étaient nettement améliorées.

« Tu devrais lui répondre » continua l'aîné en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom qui était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration, avant de sortir son téléphone portable.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? » demanda-t-il lorsque Bill décrocha.

« Comme une promesse »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Il n'y a que toi, il n'y aura plus que toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je veux que tu le saches. Que tu ne doutes plus. Je t'aime plus que tout, et jamais je n'ai pensé à finir ma vie avec quelqu'un avant toi. » Déclara Bill d'une traite. « Merde, ce serait tellement romantique si c'était pas par téléphone » grogna-t-il.

« Oui » murmura finalement Tom au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Bordel, j'aimerais te serrer contre moi là »

« Je t'ai même pas fait de baiser d'au revoir, je suis trop stupide » se maudit Tom, tirant un rire nerveux à Bill.

« Je confirme » se détendit Bill avant d'entendre un professeur ordonner à Tom d'éteindre son téléphone « Je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'aime » eut-il le temps de lui dire avant que son amant ne raccroche avec un « moi aussi ».

[….]

« Je suis rentré ! » chantonna Bill en pénétrant dans le salon, où Simone buvait tranquillement un thé, assise sur le canapé.

« Ah bah je vois que le départ de mon fils te rend joyeux, ça fait plaisir ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Bill se laissa tomber à côté d'elle avec un soupir d'aise.

« Je… » Commença-t-il, avant d'aviser ce qu'elle tenait à la main « Tu veux bien poser cette tasse ? Mesure de sécurité »

Simone s'exécuta en plissant des yeux, un peu inquiète.

« Voilà. J'ai, en quelque sorte, demandé Tom en fiançailles. Euhm, et donc voilà » hésita Bill.

Simone ressembla un instant un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Oh mon cœur, c'est si adorable ! » s'émut-elle enfin.

Bill piqua un fard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

«Donc, ça ne te dérange pas ? C'est pas trop…tôt ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse Simone l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre chaleureusement.

« Tu es le meilleur gendre que je puisse souhaiter, Bill. Et le temps n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe c'est que vous fassiez ce qui vous rend heureux. »

Bill souffla discrètement de soulagement contre son cou, sentant la tension, qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée s'être insinuée en lui, s'évaporer, le laissant serein.

Simone finit par défaire son étreinte, et Bill lui adressa un sourire presque timide.

« Euhm, je ne voudrais pas passer déjà pour la méchante belle-mère, mais y'a du boulot qui t'attend » fit remarquer Simone.

Bill se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

« J'avais totalement oublié, désolé, je pars tout de suite ! »

Bill devait aller à Berlin pour réquisitionner les meilleurs danseurs qu'il dénicherait, les annonces nécessaires ayant déjà été faites, il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à auditionner les candidats.

[….]

« Hey ! » dit Bill en décrochant. « T'as passé une bonne journée en France ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Disons que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs » répondit Tom, rendant le sourire à Bill. « Tu es chez Andreas là ? »

« Ouais. Dans la salle de bain, même. A vrai dire, je m'épile » rit Bill « Super sexy, je sais »

« Ca veut dire que t'es à poil là ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi glamour que ça en a l'air. » renifla Bill avant de couiner en arrachant la dernière bande de cire.

« Te savoir nu à l'autre bout du fil est tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant, tu sais ? »

« Oh Tom, du sexe par téléphone, vraiment ? »

Tom gloussa « Non, je partage la chambre avec Georg, et d'ailleurs il vient d'en rentrer. Ce serait gênant. »

« Imagine moi m'allonger nu contre toi » susurra Bill « Complètement excité »

« Bill, ne commence pas » grogna Tom, essayant justement de ne pas visualiser le corps de son amant alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit.

« Mes mains partout sur toi, moi en toi, gémissant à ton oreille » poursuivit Bill tout en se rhabillant distraitement. « Han Tom ! » simula-t-il.

« Arrête ça ! » marmonna Tom, mal à l'aise.

« Putain, dès que tu rentres je te fais l'amour comme jamais, promis. » jura Bill.

« Ou alors je te fais l'amour » répliqua Tom, s'attirant un regard blasé de Georg.

« On verra qui est le plus en forme »

« Ca marche » conclut Tom.

« Je te laisse mon cœur. Prends soin de toi. »

« Je t'aime » chuchota l'adolescent, récoltant un ricanement de la part de son meilleur ami qu'il fusilla des yeux.

« Moi aussi »

Tom raccrocha, et Georg s'exclama « Vous êtes trop mignons ! ».

[…]

Les auditions de la journée venaient de s'achever, et Bill s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

« Courage » l'encouragea Andreas en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Excusez-moi » fit timidement un danseur en s'approchant d'eux « Si vous travaillez avec Madame Trumper, vous devez connaitre Tom, je suppose ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils « Oui, pourquoi ? » se méfia-t-il.

« J'ai été chez Simone aussi il y a quelques mois ! » s'exclama-t-il « Et Tom vous vouait carrément un culte, vous lui direz que ça me fait plaisir qu'il vous ait finalement rencontré »

Les lèvres de Bill s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur.

« On s'est plus que rencontrés » précisa Bill « On est en quelque sorte fiancés ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne remarqua pas l'air effaré qu'arbora Andreas à cette déclaration, et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas prit le temps d'informer.

« Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations » le congratula le danseur, un peu pris de court.

« Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? » questionna Bill, passant au tutoiement sans y penser.

« Lukas » l'informa-t-il.

« Eh bien Lukas » débuta Bill jetant un coup d'œil de vérification à ses feuilles « Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu veux par toi-même, vu que tu es embauché ! » termina-t-il.

[…]

« Fiancé ? » hurla Andreas dès que Bill referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, le faisant violemment sursauter.

« Ne crie pas. Et oui »

« Mais t'es malade ! »

« Andreas, s'il te plait » supplia Bill « Je suis fatigué »

« On est resté presque cinq ans ensemble Bill ! Et moi tu ne m'as jamais demandé en fiançailles ! »

« Je suis désolé Andy. Lui et moi, c'est différent. » Dit doucement Bill.

« Super, génial, en gros avec moi c'était de la merde » se vexa le blond.

Bill soupira avec exaspération.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu veux que je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir demandé ? Visiblement j'ai bien fait, tu vois, vu comment on a fini ! »

Alors qu'Andreas s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer, le téléphone de Bill sonna.

« Désolé, je décroche, c'est Tom » dit Bill en observant son portable avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Tom, Tom ! Y'en a toujours que pour Tom de toutes façons »

Bill le gratifia d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de s'éloigner dans une autre pièce.

« Comment ça va ? » questionna-t-il.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Je suis pressé de rentrer, Andy me prend la tête en ce moment. »

« Andy, toujours Andy…»

Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me faire chier ou quoi ? » râla-t-il.

« Je t'avais dit de pas y aller ! » l'accusa Tom.

« Okay, je raccroche, j'suis pas d'humeur » soupira Bill, avant de joindre le geste et la parole.

Il balança le téléphone sur le lit et s'y laissa tomber en soufflant d'exaspération. Il voulait rentrer chez Simone, qu'il considérait comme son nouveau chez-lui, et se blottir dans les bras de Tom pour oublier tout ce stress qui pesait sur ses épaules. Enfin, si Tom ne lui en voulait pas, du moins, de lui avoir raccroché au nez. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son portable, composant le numéro de son petit ami.

« Je pensais que tu raccrochais ? » demanda Tom, cynique.

« Excuse-moi, mais vous me fatiguez à râler tout le temps l'un sur l'autre. »

Un léger silence prit place à l'autre bout du fil avant que Tom ne lâche un « Je ferais un effort » bien qu'un peu à contrecœur.

« J'espère, surtout qu'il fera parti de la troupe. »

Bill entendit distinctement Tom grogner de mécontentement.

« Génial » marmotta ce dernier, faisant pouffer son petit ami.

« Un petit sacrifice pour le bien de ton fiancé » sourit Bill, et il pouvait imaginer Tom rougir à l'autre bout du fil à l'entente de ce mot.

« J'arrive pas à y croire » dit doucement Tom « T'es vraiment sérieux ? »

« Hey, j'ai pas dit qu'on devait se marier dans l'année non plus, mais ouais, je suis sérieux. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Enfin, sauf qu'avec cette demande devant tout le bus, je me fais bien emmerder par les autres, ça les fait bien rire. » Soupira l'adolescent.

« Ignore-les. Tu les côtoies plus que pour quelques mois. Tandis que moi… »

« Vantard »

« Peu importe, s'ils t'emmerdent, j'irais personnellement les remettre à leur place. »

« Toi, avec ta force de mouche ? » railla Tom.

« Okay, je dirais à Georg d'aller le faire pour moi » se vexa Bill. « Au fait Tom. Est-ce que je dois méfier d'un certain Lukas qui dit te connaitre ? »

Tom éclata de rire. « Absolument pas. »

« Sûr ? Parce que je peux être très jaloux, tu sais » grommela le danseur.

« Sûr et certain. »

« Bien. De toute façon j'ai prévu de te faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne te l'a fait dès qu'on se revoit »

« Bill » soupira l'adolescent. « Je te signale que tu es de toute façon la seule personne à m'avoir déjà fait l'amour »

Bill sourit victorieusement avant de ronronner : « J'aime quand tu dis ça »

« Après, peut-être que Georg a raison, et que t'es en réalité nul au lit »

L'adulte grogna de mécontentement.

« Tu veux peut être que je lui prouve que non de la même façon que pour ma façon d'embrasser ? » proposa-t-il narquoisement.

Ce fut au tour de Tom de grogner. « Okay, j'abdique. Tu es un dieu du sexe » déclara-t-il au moment où Georg entrait dans la chambre qu'il partageait.

« Génial, j'arrive toujours aux bons moments moi » râla ce dernier.

Tom le gratifia d'une pichenette avant de dire à Bill qu'il devait raccrocher, ce qu'il fit après un dernier 'je t'aime'.

[…]

Bill poireautait depuis une bonne heure devant le lycée de Tom, allant même jusqu'à discuter avec les autres personnes qui attendaient leurs enfants ou leurs amis. Le soir était maintenant tombé, et l'autocar de Tom n'était toujours pas arrivé, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Surtout avec ce qu'il avait prévu, il était très frustré.

Il soupira lourdement et réajusta son slim blanc avant de croiser les bras sur son torse en signe d'exaspération. Bill détestait attendre, ça l'agaçait plus que tout, surtout lorsqu'il faisait un temps glacial comme ce jour-là. Cela lui rappela que Noel approchait à grands pas, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'idée de cadeau pour Tom. Décidemment, cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Déjà qu'il avait quitté Berlin dans la matinée après une énième engueulade avec Andreas qui cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait agit de manière déraisonnée à propos de Tom. Peut être que le blond avait raison, mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement, l'avis des autres ne changerait en rien son état d'esprit.

Et maintenant, il devait attendre avant de pouvoir se détendre et faire retomber la pression dans les bras de son petit ami.

Enfin, après ce qu'il lui avait semblé une éternité, le bus freina devant le lycée dans un crissement de pneus. Les lycéens en sortirent dans un brouhaha typiquement adolescent et il chercha Tom du regard. Il le trouva en compagnie de Georg, et se précipita vers eux aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait. Tom n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver, qu'il sentit un bras enrouler sa taille pour le coller contre un torse fin, et une bouche dévorer la sienne. Il émit un gémissement de surprise et Bill sourit contre ses lèvres. Tom empêcha les choses de dégénérer en retenant la main de Bill qui tentait de se faufiler sous son t-shirt, et Bill cassa le baiser après un dernier bisou humide sur les lèvres rougies de son amant.

« T'es indécent dans cette tenue » lui chuchota Tom en précisant ses paroles d'un léger appui de ses doigts sur l'entrejambe de Bill et d'un pincement sur son téton nouvellement percé qui transparaissait sous son haut blanc.

« C'est le but mon chéri » répondit Bill en haussant un sourcil.

« J'peux avoir le même accueil ? » railla Georg, l'air blasé.

« Tu ne plus t'en passer dis donc ! » rétorqua Bill alors que Tom roulait des yeux.

« Fermez-la tous les deux. » ordonna-t-il avant de dire au revoir à son meilleur ami.

Bill emmêla ses doigts aux siens et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à la voiture.

« Tu m'as manqué » lança le danseur alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière.

« J'espère bien » répliqua Tom en faisant de même.

[…]

Tom plaqua Bill contre la porte d'entrée, mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment.

« Attends un peu »

« Mais j'ai envie de toi » geignit Tom.

« C'est justement ça qui est intéressant » fit le brun sur un ton énigmatique avant de l'attraper par le bras, le tirant derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? » soupira Tom alors qu'ils atteignaient la salle de danse.

Bill le colla contre un des miroirs et se recula jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où trônait une chaise.

« Tais-toi et savoure » lui ordonna-t-il avant de saisir de la télécommande qui gisait sur le sol pour lancer la musique. _Love Game _de Lady Gaga*.

Tom lécha sa lèvre inférieure alors que Bill grimpait sur la chaise. Bill commença par se déhancher indécemment sous les yeux de Tom qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des mouvements de ces hanches fines. La main de Bill glissa le long de son corps alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Il la faufila dans son slim en haussant un sourcil, sans cesser de se mouvoir de manière toujours sensuelle. Bill déboutonna son jean avant de remonter ses mains au niveau de son t-shirt qu'il souleva en caressant son torse. Il passa de manière obscène sa langue sur ses lèvres et retira son haut qu'il envoya à Tom.

Puis il se retourna, s'appuyant de ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise alors qu'il tendait ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans son slim vers l'arrière, les bougeant de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique. Il sauta finalement de la chaise, se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Il attrapa le haut du dossier et ondula contre elle de manière lascive et significative. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant son dos pâle, et lança à Tom un regard pervers. Il posa finalement un de ses pieds sur la chaise, et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Il envoya valser la chaise d'un coup de pied et se dirigea vers Tom en quelques pas décidé. Il posa ses mains sur la barre de danse de part et d'autre de l'adolescent et se colla contre lui.

_« Don't think too much, just bust that kick__, I wanna take a ride on your discotstick_ »lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Bill dansa contre lui, frottant son bassin contre le sien et Tom ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur sa taille. Le danseur les retira en lui jetant un regard sévère et se retourna, pressant son dos dénudé contre son torse.

Il descendit le long de son corps en se déhanchant, avant de remonter. Il ondula contre lui, avant de passer une main dans son boxer. Tom releva le regard et tomba sur leur reflet dans le miroir d'en face. Il grogna alors qu'il voyait distinctement les doigts de Bill remuer dans son sous-vêtement. Bill lui sourit à travers le miroir, et fit lentement descendre son dernier vêtement le long de ses jambes fines, le balançant d'un mouvement du pied.

Il redescendit et remonta une nouvelle fois le long de son corps, pressant indécemment ses fesses contre lui. Il colla le bas de ses reins à son entrejambe, se frottant lascivement contre Tom qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

N'en pouvant plus, ce dernier plaqua Bill contre le miroir et celui-ci agrippa ses tresses. L'adolescent lécha sa gorge, descendant sur ses clavicules avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui. Il appliqua un coup de langue sur le sexe durci de Bill, et celui-ci attrapa fortement la barre de danse de ses mains.

Prenant se revanche, Tom prit un malin plaisir à titiller son érection de la pointe de sa langue, avant de laper le bout de son sexe. Il lécha la longueur de son pénis, s'attardant un moment sur ses testicules. Bill grogna et Tom consentit à enrouler ses lèvres autour de sa virilité, la prenant en bouche. Le danseur lâcha un soupir de contentement et Tom entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens plutôt frustrant.

Tom relâcha le sexe de son amant et força celui-ci à s'accroupir à son niveau. Il le fit basculer sur le dos, l'allongeant contre le miroir. Il écarta ses jambes et s'installa entre elles, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les mains de Bill glissant le long du torse encore vêtu de Tom qui pinçait son téton entre ses doigts, jouant de son pouce avec l'anneau argenté qui le transperçait. Bill cassa le baiser pour retirer le haut du dreadé qu'il jeta au sol. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ses abdominaux, jusqu'à son aine, et il défit le baggy de Tom avant de les passer sous son boxer. Tom remua pour retirer son pantalon et gémit sous les caresses de Bill sur son sexe.

Finalement, Bill attrapa la main de Tom, l'amenant à ses lèvres pour sucer ses doigts et l'adolescent sourit à cette vue. Il récupéra l'usage de ses doigts humidifiés, et descendit sa main au niveau de son intimité. Il infiltra directement un doigt en Bill, et ce dernier soupira de satisfaction en tournant la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs reflets, noircis par le désir, et il se mordit la lèvre lorsque Tom entra un deuxième doigt en lui.

Il reporta son regard sur lui, et rit devant son air concentré. Tom fronça les sourcils en l'entendant et lui tira la langue. Bill se redressa rapidement pour la happer entre ses lèvres, et retomba en arrière, entrainant son amant avec lui. Il écarta davantage ses jambes, et susurra.

« Viens en moi »

Tom déglutit, se positionnant entre les jambes de Bill. Il bloqua sa respiration et le pénétra entièrement. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à sa cuisse alors qu'il effleurait de l'autre le visage rougi de son petit ami. Bill expira durement et Tom commença de lentes allées-et-venues en lui.

Bill tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut leurs reflets sur le miroir à l'autre bout de la salle. Il déglutit fortement alors qu'il observait le corps de Tom bouger au dessus du sien.

« Bill » protesta Tom en lui faisant tourner la tête pour qu'il lui fasse face.

Le danseur remonta ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules de Tom, et se resserra perceptiblement autour de lui. Le dreadé jura et le pénétra plus vivement, frottant contre sa prostate.

« Encore » le supplia le brun, et Tom accentua ses entrées en lui, faisant grimper le plaisir dans leurs deux corps.

C'était terriblement bon, et Tom pouvait sentir Bill trembler sous lui. Il se courba, attrapant sa bouche et la pénétrant de sa langue. Bill la suça et les doigts de Tom se crispèrent sur ses hanches qu'il tenait fermement.

Tom heurta plus fortement sa prostate et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière en hoquetant. Tout ne fut plus que plaisir et gémissements alors que leurs corps se mêlaient et se démêlaient à l'infini. Tom perdait totalement la tête, comme toujours complètement noyé dans toutes les sensations grisantes que Bill lui procuraient. Il prit dans sa main le sexe de Bill et le pressa légèrement. Le danseur ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux, laissant retomber ses jambes, ses pieds se reposant sur le sol. Il se releva pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Tom, enroulant un bras autour de son épaule.

Tom passa les siens autour de sa taille, et Bill saisit la barre de danse d'une main, s'y accrochant pour s'aider dans ses mouvements d'allées-et-venus sur le sexe de son amant. Tom mordit son épaule alors qu'il se sentait près à jouir.

« Je t'aime » articula Bill contre son oreille, le rendant fébrile.

Bill se crispa jusqu'aux orteils lorsque son petit ami jouit en lui, et il le fit basculer en arrière. Il s'empala d'un coup sec sur lui, le sexe tapant en plein dans sa prostate. Il vit nettement les étoiles alors qu'il venait à son tour en criant le nom de Tom.

Haletant, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant qui tendit le bras vers lui pour replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Et Bill éclata soudainement en sanglots.

« Bill ! » s'exclama Tom en se redressant pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Bill en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule, cherchant à contenir le surplus d'émotion qui le submergeait. « Ca arrive. »

« Et je dois le prendre comment ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mauvais ? » S'enquit Tom tout en caressant le dos de Bill pour l'apaiser.

Bill releva ses yeux rougis vers les siens. «Comme un compliment »

« Oh. Ca t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« Non »

Un sourire qui voulait tout dire étira le coin des lèvres de Tom, et Bill pouffa avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Les garçons ! » s'écria Simone depuis le hall, et les deux amants se figèrent.

« Je veux pas bouger » rouspéta Tom.

« Tu seras le plus gêné des deux si elle te trouve comme ça. Rhabille-toi » dit Bill en se retirant de son étreinte, allant chercher ses vêtements.

« On arrive » cria-t-il à l'intention de Simone.

« Tiens, essuie-toi » fit Bill en lançant à Tom la serviette qu'il utilisait d'habitude après avoir dansé.

Ils se vêtirent tout deux, et Simona les vit apparaître devant elle dans le salon, l'air niais et totalement débauchés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Gustav. Gustav, je te présente les chauds lapins qui me font office de fils et de gendre »

Bill gloussa alors que Tom croisait les bras sur son torse, gêné.

« Allez prendre une douche et revenez pour manger. Nan mais j'y crois pas ! »

Les amoureux s'exécutèrent sans protester.

« Et ne faites rien de plus sous la douche » cria Simone alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage.

[…]

Tom rentra des cours un soir pour trouver une colonie de danseurs dans la salle de danse de sa mère. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête. Ces deux là auraient sa mort un jour.

« Tom » s'écria une voix, et il vit un jeune homme blond marcher jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire.

« Lukas ! » répondit Tom sur le même ton « Ca fait genre un bail ! Bill m'avait dit qu'il t'avait vu ! »

« En parlant de ça » fit Lukas sur un ton investigateur « Je vois que tu as rencontré l'homme de tes rêves, finalement »

« Qui ose draguer mon homme ? » questionna Bill avec un faux air menaçant alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Tom.

« Quand on parle du loup… » Remarqua Lukas alors que Tom tournait la tête pour embrasser chastement son amant.

« On en voit la queue » termina Tom alors que Simone les rejoignait.

« Tom ! Tu ne penses donc toujours qu'à ça ? » Feignit-elle de s'insurger. « J'te jure ces deux là, toujours en train de se sauter dessus » expliqua-t-elle à l'intention de Lukas.

« Maman ! » protesta Tom mais elle l'ignora, continuant sa discussion.

Voyant qu'ils avaient l'air passionnés par leur conversation, Bill et Tom s'éclipsèrent de la salle pour se réfugier dans le salon.

« Alors ta journée ? » questionna Bill alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé.

Tom détourna le regard.

« Tom ? Un problème ? » S'inquiéta le danseur.

« Ils ont recommencé à me faire chier depuis que… »

Bill soupira et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas. A moins que tu regrettes ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, jouant justement avec la bague qui ceignait l'annulaire de Tom.

« Non. Je t'aime, et ça me rend super heureux mais, c'est pas facile. » Expliqua-t-il doucement, ses yeux connectés à ceux de son petit ami.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Bill en prenant le visage de Tom entre ses mains «De pas avoir été discret ».

« C'était d'autant mieux que c'était surprenant » sourit Tom juste avant que Bill ne l'embrasse tendrement.

« Toi et moi, et rien d'autre. Okay ? » Chuchota le danseur contre les lèvres de son fiancé.

« Je t'aime » répondit Tom.

[…]

« Et Trumper, ça sert à quoi d'être fiancé si t'as pas le droit de te marier ?» lança Karl trois semaines plus tard alors que Tom et Georg se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus.

Tom serra des poings et continua sa route, l'ignorant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait la remarque, et ce n'était pas la pire qu'on lui disait. Il en avait marre qu'on lui répète sans cesse la même chose, il voulait juste être tranquille.

Il grimpa dans le bus sans dire un mot, et soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« J'en peux plus Georg, vraiment. Je crois que j'aurais jamais du dire oui, au moins j'aurais été tranquille ! »

« Tom ! » s'exclama Georg « C'est pas les pauvres abrutis du lycée qui doivent te faire changer d'avis. »

« Tu retournes vite ta veste toi, t'aurais pas dit ça y'a quelques mois. » remarqua aigrement le dreadé.

« On s'en fout, ça n'a aucun rapport. »

« Si tu le dis » soupira Tom.

« Tu aimes Bill ? » demanda le brun à brûle-pourpoint.

« Oui. »

« Tu es un grand romantique niaiseux dans l'âme qui veut passer sa vie avec lui ? »

Les yeux de Tom roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Laisse tomber. » souffla le plus jeune.

« Fais pas de conneries Tom. Je te connais » l'avertit doucement Georg.

[…]

Tom était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de danse, regardant Bill et sa mère en pleine explication chorégraphique. Bill l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et le gratifia d'un sourire. Tom baissa les yeux, contemplant ses pieds, et le danseur fronça les sourcils. Il parla un instant avec Simone avant de se diriger jusqu'à son petit ami.

« Tom ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Il faut que je te parle » déclara l'adolescent.

Bill se mordit la lèvre, nerveux. Ce n'était généralement pas une phrase que l'on aimait entendre, et qui apportait de bonnes nouvelles.

Tom partit en direction du salon et Bill le suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda finalement Bill.

« Je… voilà je… » Tenta Tom, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je supporte plus Bill, j'en ai marre. Je… » Il retira la bague de son annulaire sous les yeux de Bill. « Je te la rends. »

« Tu ne veux plus que… » Commença Bill d'une voix blanche.

« Attends, je veux toujours qu'on soit ensemble. Juste, plus fiancé »

Il lui tendit la bague dans la paume de sa main, mais Bill referma ses doigts autour.

« Non, garde-la. Elle est importante pour moi, tu sais, elle était à ma mère. Je veux que tu la gardes, même si tu la portes pas »

Tom hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » dit-il finalement.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises Tom ? C'est ton choix, et je respecterais toujours tes choix »

Tom baissa la tête.

« Je retourne à la salle de danse » déclara finalement Bill, joignant le geste à la parole en commençant à partir. Mais il bifurqua en réalité vers la cuisine où il se laissa tomber à même le carrelage, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, mais ne put retenir les larmes. Il avait l'impression que ça sortait de nulle part. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom agissait un peu lâchement. La déception était difficile à supporter, et il se mit à sangloter. Il ne savait même pas sur qui rejeter la faute, sur Tom, sur lui, sur n'importe qui.

Il replia ses genoux contre son torse et posa son front contre, se balançant d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas si grave, songea-t-il. Non, ça faisait juste foutrement mal.

« Bill ! » s'exclama quelqu'un en pénétrant dans la cuisine, et bientôt le visage d'Andreas lui fit face. Le blond essuya ses larmes de ses pouces.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Bill ne répondit rien, encerclant juste sa taille de ses bras en quête d'un câlin réconfortant.

Andreas répondit à son étreinte, le laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

« Là. Ca va aller » chercha-t-il à le rassurer. « Vous avez rompus ? »

« Non ! » répondit Bill.

« Bien. Alors y'a rien de si grave Bill » dit doucement le blond. « Ca va aller, d'accord ? Quoi que ce soit, ça va s'arranger, okay ? »

Bill hocha la tête.

« Je vais dire à Simone que tu ne reviens pas, et tu vas aller te reposer. » ordonna-t-il gentiment, et Bill ne put qu'acquiescer.

Andreas l'aida à se relever, et il le remercia du regard avant de se diriger jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il gravit sans motivation.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait actuellement, c'est-à-dire celle de Tom, il se stoppa.

Il allait d'abord prendre une douche et se remettre les idées en place, avant de le voir, sinon il risquerait de dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

[…]

Le corps de Tom était collé au sien, et Bill n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait fait mine que rien n'allait mal durant le reste de la soirée, mais la réalité était que ça le bouffait. Il se prenait en pleine figure le fait que, oui, Tom était jeune, moins mature que lui, et qu'il devait apprendre à composer avec ça.

Il soupira et se redressa sur le lit aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, mais il réveilla quand même Tom au passage.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda mollement Tom en s'asseyant à son tour, posant une main sur son épaule.

Bill se retourna vers lui bien que l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir son visage. « J'arrive pas ».

« Je t'aime, tu sais. Ca ne change rien. »

« Si ça change quelque chose. » répliqua Bill avec lassitude. « Rendors-toi »

Tom se recoucha sans oser protester et Bill se rallongea contre lui. Il essayait juste de ne pas lui en vouloir.

[…]

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et pour Tom les choses étaient revenues à la normale. En fait, c'était juste que Bill ne laissait rien paraître, mais ça il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Bill était justement en train de rire aux éclats avec Andreas, posant une main sur son épaule et chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille sous le regard énervé de Tom. Il observa Andreas rire à son tour et serra les poings. Bill et Andreas lui semblait de plus en plus proches ces derniers temps, et il ne le supportait pas, voyant très mal ce rapprochement.

Finalement Andreas prit congés et Bill se retrouva seul dans la salle. Tom se rapprocha de lui, et Bill remarqua immédiatement son air.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est toi qui va pas voilà ! » rétorqua Tom.

« Moi ? » releva Bill en arquant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent. T'arrêtes pas de draguer Andreas ! »

« Tu fiches de moi là ? Tu vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! » Soupira Bill.

« Si ! Si tu veux te remettre avec lui vas-y ! »

« Nan mais tu me fais quoi là ? Faut que je te le répète combien de fois qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Andy et moi ? »

« J'ai de très bonnes raisons d'être jaloux » répliqua Tom.

« Ah ouais ? J'en trouve pas moi. Andreas est mon meilleur ami, même s'il est parfois con et chiant. Je te fais pas de scène pour Georg moi, si ? »

« C'est différent ! Tu es sorti avec lui ! Tu as couché avec lui ! Tu m'as quitté pour lui ! »

« J'arrive même pas à croire que tu oses remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué ! C'est fini, pour de bon. Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment, pas le moment pour toi de te la ramener, j'espère que ça t'en es au moins conscient ? Ce n'est pas parce que t'as passé une mauvaise journée que tu dois te défouler sur moi, je ne suis pas là pour subir tes sautes d'humeur, surtout pas en ce moment ! Si j'étais toi je me ferais discret ! » S'énerva Bill avant de quitter la salle en de grandes enjambées, plantant un Tom abasourdi en plein milieu.

Bill se retrouva dans le jardin et s'alluma une cigarette, en expirant nerveusement la fumée.

« Bill » appela timidement Tom.

« Si c'est encore pour me reprocher des choses insensées, tu peux repartir » lança froidement le danseur.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas quand je vous vois Andreas et toi…J'ai juste peur de te perdre. »

Bill souffla, et daigna se tourner vers lui.

« Aie un peu confiance en toi, Tom. Et en moi. » Dit-il « Je ne t'aurais pas demandé en fiançailles si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais »

Tom se pinça nerveusement les lèvres, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Allez, viens-là » céda Bill en ouvrant ses bras en une invitation.

Tom sourit et s'y blottit.

« Tu m'auras tout fait toi, vraiment » lâcha Bill.

[…]

« Bordel, je veux des professionnels ! Je m'en fiche que vous soyez fatigués pour X raisons. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être fatigué, c'est comme ça ! »

Bill passait un savon à ses danseurs qui ne lui semblaient pas assez au point pour la première qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Simone se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, et Bill le remercia d'un signe de tête, lui laissant prendre le relais.

Il quitta la pièce et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tom dans la cuisine.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Je stresse ! » s'exclama Bill « J'ai l'impression qu'on y arrivera jamais ! »

« Mais si. Moi je crois en toi » le rassura Tom et Bill secoua la tête en souriant

« Merci »

« Bill » commença Tom « Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il après une hésitation.

Bill soupira doucement, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je t'en veux pour les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'as fais, Tom. Tu m'aurais dit que tu étais trop jeune, que ne t'étais pas prêt, que t'avais peur, ou juste que tu ne voulais pas, je l'aurais compris. Surtout que je suis ton premier amour. Mais me dire que c'est juste à cause des autres, c'est lâche Tom. Tu ne peux pas tout faire dans la vie en fonction de ce que les autres vont penser. »

« Je »

«Laisse-moi finir » le coupa Bill « Savoir que tu préfères écouter des abrutis plutôt que moi, vraiment, ça m'a fait mal. Ca me fait mal. »

« Je suis vraiment stupide, hein ? » demanda Tom.

« Bill » appela Simone « On a besoin de toi. »

« J'arrive » répondit-il. « On en reparla plus tard » lança-t-il à Tom avant de partir vers la salle de danse, croisant Simone au passage.

« Maman. Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie » dit Tom.

« On fais tous des conneries, Tom. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« J'aime ton soutien » soupira l'adolescent.

« Tu es jeune Tom. C'est normal d'avoir réagi comme tu l'as fait. »

« Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner ? »

« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas une erreur très difficile à réparer que celle là » sourit Simone d'un air entendu.

[…]

Le mois de juin était finalement arrivé, apportant avec lui la première représentation de la troupe à Berlin qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ils avaient bien évidemment répété maintes et maintes fois sur scène, maintenant, tout était parfaitement préparé, bien en place, mais cela n'empêcha pas Bill d'angoisser terriblement. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps, et pourtant il tournait et se retournait dans le lit, empêchant Tom de dormir par la même occasion.

Tom soupira et alluma la lampe de chevet.

« Okay, c'est bon. » soupira-t-il avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes. « Je vais te détendre moi » lança-t-il tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long du torse de Bill.

« Hum vraiment ? » gloussa Bill alors que Tom tirait sur son sous-vêtement pour lui retirer.

« Vraiment. » confirma Tom « J'ai un bon moyen sous la main »

« C'est que tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenant tu sais » lança le danseur alors que Tom prenait son sexe en main.

« Je sais que t'adore ça » lança ce dernier « Ne fais pas semblant du contraire. »

[…]

« Bordel, rappelle-moi de te demander plus souvent de me détendre » souffla Bill alors que Tom se rallongeait à côté de lui.

« Y'a vraiment pas de soucis, j'oublierai pas »

Un léger silence s'installa, alors qu'ils se profitaient de leur état post-coïtal.

Tom fut le premier à bouger, tendant le bras vers sa table de chevet, attrapant quelque chose que Bill ne distingua pas.

« Bill… »

Bill lui lança un regard encourageant.

« Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi. Et je regrette et je m'excuse encore d'avoir été aussi stupide mais… »

Le danseur se redressa sur le lit, le dévisageant.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? » articula Tom, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit sa main où reposaient deux bagues. « Je sais que c'est naze mais je n'ai pas de boite et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Bill l'embrassait sauvagement, le faisant presque basculer hors du lit. D'une manière inexpliquée, Tom réussit à enfiler sa propre bague, et glisser la sienne au doigt de Bill alors que ce dernier ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher ses lèvres et sa langue.

Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Oh mon dieu ! » gémit Bill « Bordel, c'est encore mieux comme ça ! »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Evidemment ! » lança Bill en écarquillant les yeux. « Oh putain Tom, je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi Bill. »

Bill leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. La bague de fiançailles était indéniablement féminine, mais ce n'était franchement pas dérangeant.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Elle vient de ma grand-mère » précisa Tom. « Euh, elle te plait ? »

« Je l'adore ! » s'exclama Bill.

« Tom » reprit-il, l'air grave.

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te faire l'amour encore et encore cette nuit. » déclara-t-il sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection »

« Ca tombe bien » sourit Bill avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

[…]

C'était une réussite, indéniablement. Le public applaudissait à s'en rompre les os, et Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression que tout lui souriait à cet instant précis. Il saisit la main de Tom et celle de Simone et s'avança sur la scène pour remercier les spectateurs, les entrainant avec lui.

Puis après quelques minutes à savourer leur triomphe, ils retournèrent en coulisses, et Bill perdit un peu de son sourire. Tom fronça les sourcils en remarquant son air nostalgique.

« Bill ? Tu m'as l'air presque triste ? » S'inquiéta Tom en caressant sa joue du dos de la main.

Bill secoua la tête.

« Je crois que je viens juste de réaliser ce que cela faisait que d'être orphelin. Pas de parents pour être fiers de moi et me féliciter. »

« Moi je suis fier de toi » lui dit sincèrement Tom.

« C'est diffèrent, de lire la fierté dans le regard de son petit ami, et dans celui de ses parents. » expliqua Bill. « Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, de son fiancé ! »

Tom sourit avant de répondre. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la vie »

[…]

En ce début du mois de septembre, Simone regardait sa télévision lorsqu'elle eut un cri de joie avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

« Les garçons ! » s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, tombant sur les deux amants dans une position fort peu catholique, Bill étant en effet en train de s'empaler sur le sexe de Tom.

Tom cria et ramena la couverture sur lui alors que Bill s'allongeait à ses côtés.

« Maman ! Tu veux pas genre, sortir ? » S'énerva Tom.

« Vous aurez tout le temps pour ça après ! » rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. « J'ai une meilleure nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je viens juste d'apprendre par la télé que le mariage gay vient d'être légalisé. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Mais c'est génial » s'exclama Bill en caressant distraitement le torse nu de Tom. « Tom on va vraiment pouvoir se marier ! »

Tom sourit devant son enthousiasme.

« Oh mon dieu, je veux le faire en été, non, en hiver sous la neige, c'est romantique, ou au printemps, c'est la période propice, non ? » débita Bill, aux anges.

«Tout ce que tu voudras Bill, tant que tu m'obliges pas à danser. »


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

« 1..2.3…1..2..3. Allez Tom, ce n'est pas si difficile » sourit Bill alors que Tom grimaçait de mécontentement.

« Tu me suis, tout simplement. On recommence ! » Lança Bill tout en reposant sa main droite sur le dos de Tom tandis que ce dernier plaçait sa main gauche sur son épaule, puis ils lièrent leurs deux mains libres.

« En arrière… » Indiqua le danseur et Tom essaya de suivre ses indications.

« Ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi ! » conseilla Bill.

Ils exécutèrent quelques pas de danse avant que Bill ne déclare, au plus grand désarroi de son fiancé. « Allez, on tourne maintenant. Et 1-2-3 »

« Mais je vais te marcher dessus ! »

« Mais non, on est bien placés, t'inquiète pas »

« Alors les garçons, vous vous en sortez ? Tiens Tom c'est toi qui fais la cavalière ! » S'exclama Simone en train dans la salle de danse.

« Maman » soupira Tom. « Pas de commentaire. »

« Ca pourrait être pire » répondit Bill à la question de sa future belle-mère « D'ici deux semaines ce sera bon »

« On est obligé de danser le valse, franchement ? » pesta Tom en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Bien sûr ! » s'insurgèrent d'une seule voix Bill et Simone, avant d'exploser de rire devant son air déconfit.

« Bon, c'est pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors, mais j'ai prévu un diner romantique avec Gustav et vous n'entrez pas dans le plan »

« Je vois » se vexa faussement Bill. « Viens Tom, nous ne sommes plus désirés dans cet endroit. »

Les fiancés firent leurs au-revoir à Simone avant de se diriger jusqu'à la voiture de Bill. Bill démarra et Tom posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

Presque deux années étaient passées, et ils habitaient dans un appartement assez vaste dans le centre de Berlin. Bill continuait de gérer la troupe, avec l'aide de Simone, mais avait maintenant loué une salle de danse qui se situait au premier étage de leur immeuble pour plus de praticité.

Tom avait obtenu son bac de justesse et faisait des études de psychologie à l'université de Berlin, toujours avec Georg qui suivait la même formation que lui.

Ils avaient trouvé préférable de vivre ensemble et de laisser le temps passer avant d'officialiser le mariage qui devait se dérouler dans deux semaines. Sous le soleil finalement, en plein mois de juin. Pour leur plus grand bonheur.

[…]

« Je crois que j'aurais aimé être une fille juste pour pouvoir porter une robe de mariée » soupira Bill tout en caressant de la paume de la main le torse nu de son amant allongé à côté de lui leur sur le lit.

« Eurk, non, pas moyen que tu deviennes fille pour quoi que ce soit » dit Tom en retroussant les lèvres de dégout à cette idée.

Bill gloussa « Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille je présume »

« Non. Et je n'en ai strictement aucune envie. Pourquoi t'as essayé toi ? »

Le danseur arqua un sourcil. « Tu m'as bien regardé ? Jamais »

« Cette discussion ne mène à rien » remarqua Tom « Passons aux choses sérieuses » rajouta-t-il en enjambant le corps nu de son fiancé.

« Encore ? Si ça continue y'en aura plus pour la nuit de noce ! »

Tom grogna « Dis pas n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit quel hôtel t'avait réservé… »

« Surprise mon cœur. Il en faut bien une, vu que la nuit de noce n'a plus rien d'une découverte à notre époque »

« Et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça » affirma Tom en écartant les jambes de Bill. « Reprenons, il ne faut pas qu'on devienne un vieux couple marié avant l'heure »

« Vingt ans et toujours une libido d'adolescent. Tu ne changeras jamais. » Le taquina Bill tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Que veux-tu, je n'ai pas ton grand âge ! »

« Ferme-la et fais-moi l'amour » se vexa Bill en tirant sur une de ses tresses. « Et 24 ans, c'est tout sauf vieux ! »

[…]

« Mon Dieu Tom, est-ce que le fleuriste a bien confirmé ? »

« Oui Bill »

« Et le coiffeur a rappelé ? »

« Oui »

« Ton costume est prêt ?

« Oui Bill»

« Les alliances sont biens gravées ? »

« Oui »

« Le traiteur… »

« Oui »

« Mon rendez-vous avec la maquilleuse… »

« Oui Bill ! » l'interrompit Tom, mi amusé, mi exaspéré, « tout est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à t'occuper de toi-même. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas rappelée l'esthéticienne ! » s'écria Bill et Tom se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

[…]

« Bill faut que je te parle ! » déclara Tom en entrant dans leur salon.

« Oh mon dieu tu veux annuler le mariage ! Je le savais ! » S'alarma Bill en se levant brusquement du canapé.

« Calme ! » ordonna Tom en posant une main sur son épaule. « Déstresse un peu, j'ai aucune raison d'annuler. »

Bill porta une main à son cœur en expirant. « Excuse-moi, j'en peux vraiment plus là. »

« Si c'est comme ça aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ce sera demain devant le maire ? » se moqua gentiment Tom.

« Fallait pas me dire ça » paniqua Bill. « Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire alors ? »

«Andreas s'est décommandé, son frère est à l'hôpital.»

« Oh non ! Oh non ! » Cria Bill « C'est pas possible ».

« Calme-toi »

« J'peux pas » articula Bill alors qu'il paniquait totalement et Tom le fit assoir sur le canapé.

« Respire » lui intima-t-il.

« On peut pas se marier avec un témoin absent ! On a déjà remplit tous les formulaires et…putain ».

Le danseur se mit à haleter de plus en plus, et Tom s''agenouilla devant lui et attrapa ses mains de siennes, cherchant à capter son regard du sien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bill, c'est pour cette raison que t'as un deuxième témoin, d'accord ? Donc tu vas te détendre »

Bill hocha la tête, ouvrant la bouche à la recherche d'un air qui ne venait pas.

« Inspire » ordonna Tom, et Bill s'exécuta. « Expire »

Bill souffla, et inspira plusieurs fois, se laissant guider par la voix douce de son amant.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Bill acquiesça. « Désolé. Je crois que je peux plus rien supporter là »

Tom sourit, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, ouvrant les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Andreas, et, enfin, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là quoi… » Déplora Bill.

« Je sais mon cœur » chuchota Tom passant une main sur son visage avant de lui voler un baiser.

Il se recula, mais Bill passa une main derrière sa nuque pour ramener sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant amoureusement. Tom gémit doucement lorsque le baiser s'intensifia un peu, et fit basculer Bill en arrière sur le canapé.

Leurs bouches se décollèrent et Bill s'allongea simplement tout contre Tom, les bras de ce dernier entourant sa taille fine, et la tête du danseur reposant contre son épaule.

« Demain » soupira Bill.

« Tout ira bien » le rassura Tom en caressant distraitement son ventre.

[…]

« Fermez-les yeux. » intima la maquilleuse à Bill avant d'appliquer un trait d'eye-liner sur le rebord de sa paupière.

« Détends-toi » conseilla Simone à son presque gendre.

« J'espère que Tom ne sera pas en retard. » soupira Bill.

« Tu sais que tu es parfait dans le rôle de la mariée » sourit Simone.

« Et si jamais Georg oubliait les alliances ! »

« Bill, tu me désespères. Aie confiance en nous. Tout se passera bien »

«Putain de cravate de merde ! » s'énerva Tom.

«Je vais te faire le nœud » soupira Lou, la marraine de Tom chez qui le jeune homme était allé pour se préparer, alors que Bill était resté dans l'appartement avec sa mère.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole sous les yeux ébahis de Tom.

« Je comprendrais jamais comme vous faites » soupira-t-il.

« C'est un art féminin. Attends, je vais la desserrer un peu comme ça. » Elle tira sur le tissu noir « Parfait, c'est beaucoup plus sexy »

Tom tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver face au miroir.

« Bordel. J'ai l'impression d'être James Bond » s'exclama-t-il tout en réajustant sa veste noire. Il fronça les sourcils, puis déboutonna un bouton de plus à sa chemise blanche.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Bill acheva de fermer sa veste, lissant les pans de sa chemise noire, et se regarda dans la glace en penchant la tête.

« Tu es parfait Bill.» le complimenta Simone.

Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui-même, avant d'acquiescer.

« Merci »

« On va devoir y aller, il est temps » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant son chapeau.

Bill le prit entre ses doigts qui commençaient à trembler, et il hocha la tête.

« Prêt pour le plus beau jour de ta vie ? »

« C'est parti. » s'écria Bill.

« Allez Tom, t'as qu'à sourire, dire oui, et embrasser le marié. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. » Le rassura Lou.

« J'espère juste que tout se passera bien »

[…]

Bill sortit de la voiture en expirant durement. Tout de suite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand devant la masse de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Evidemment, lui-même ayant perdu contact avec sa famille, il ne connaissait des invités qu'une partie de celle de Tom et leurs propres amis.

Simone posa une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea, le poussant légèrement pour qu'il avance sur le parvis de la mairie. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Tom en pleine discussion avec sa marraine, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, et il crut presque défaillir. Son fiancé était pire que sexy dans ce costume, et il s'avança vers lui sans le quitter du regard.

Tom le remarque enfin, et le gratifia d'un sourire encore plus éclatant, tendant sa main vers lui. Bill la prit dans la sienne avant de faire la bise à Lou.

« Tu es superbe » chuchota Tom à son oreille, et Bill frissonna.

« Je te retourne le compliment » répondit-il finalement sur le même ton.

« J'aurais presque envie de te demander de m'épouser » rajouta Tom et son fiancé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes plaisanteries. » le gronda-t-il.

« Bill ! » s'exclama quelqu'un en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Andreas ! » s'écria Bill « Tu as pu venir ! »

« Mon frère m'a presque forcé. Et pour une fois que je suis à la table des mariés ! » Rajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Je suis super content de te voir » lui souffla Bill à l'oreille alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

Il fut finalement temps d'entrer dans la salle de cérémonie de la mairie, et Tom sentit la main de Bill trembler dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'installaient devant leurs sièges. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer dans la mairie ensemble, évitant ainsi à Bill de devoir le faire seul.

Simone prit place à la droite de Tom, suivi de Georg et Fanny, une amie d'université de Tom, ses témoins.

Bill avait à sa gauche Andreas et Maëva, une des ses danseuses dont il s'était beaucoup rapproché.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé dans la mairie, le maire et son assistante entrèrent dans la pièce. Le maire commença son discours d'accueil et Bill resserra nerveusement l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de son presque-époux.

Le maire exécuta les formalités d'usage, lisant entre autres les articles du code civile relatifs au mariage et tout le tralala.

Et vint finalement le moment tant attendu par les futurs époux.

« Le moment de l'engagement solennel est arrivé.

Monsieur Tom Gordon Wilhelm Trumper, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Bill Daniel Tomas Kaulitz ici présent. »

« Oui » répondit simplement Tom, adressant un sourire à Bill qui semblait sur le point d'exploser en sanglots.

« Monsieur Bill Daniel Tomas Kaulitz, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Tom Gordon Wilhelm Trumper ici présent ? »

« Oui » articula Bill, plongeant son regard humide dans celui de Tom.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi, vous Monsieur Tom Gordon Wilhelm Trumper et vous Monsieur Bill Daniel Tomas Kaulitz je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens du mariage. »

Les nouveaux mariés se regardèrent amoureusement, Tom essuyant de son doigt la larme qui roulait le long de la joue de Bill.

« Comme gage de la solidité de votre union, laissez-moi sceller vos promesses par l'échange des anneaux. Monsieur Tom Trumper, veuillez passez l'anneau nuptial au doigt de votre époux »

Tom saisit l'alliance que Georg lui tendait sur le coussin et prit délicatement la main de Bill dans la sienne. Il glissa l'anneau doré le long de son doigt fin et effectua une légère pression de ses doigts sur les siens.

« Monsieur Bill Kaulitz, veuillez passez l'anneau nuptial au doigt de votre époux »

Bill prit à son tour l'alliance de Tom avec des doigts tremblants, l'enfilant sur son annulaire en lui souriant à travers ses larmes.

« Vous voilà donc mariés suivant la loi. Je vous offre, madame et monsieur, au nom de toutes les personnes présentes et en mon nom personnel, nos meilleurs vœux de bonheur. » Conclut le maire. « Oh j'oubliais ! Vous pouvez embrasser le marié »

Tom attrapa la taille de son mari et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement et en surface. Puis ils se détachèrent avec un sourire et Tom essuya les larmes de Bill avec ses pouces. Bill rit et Tom ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne procèdent aux signatures du registre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mariés sortaient fièrement de la mairie bras dessus bras dessous sous un tourbillon de confettis, précédés par leurs invités, dont Simone qui pleurait encore plus que Bill juste avant. Ils traversèrent la foule jusqu'à arriver à la voiture des mariés décorée de fleurs, et décapotée. Bien sûr.

Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière et Gustav, le chauffeur attitré, démarra le véhicule. Bill lança son chapeau en riant en direction des invités avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne de la mairie.

« Tom ! » s'écria-t-il en tapant dans ses mains « Ca y'est on est mariés ! »

Tom pouffa avant de se pencher vers lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser beaucoup plus torride que celui de la mairie.

Bill gémit entre leurs bouches, retirant à l'aveuglette le chemise hors du pantalon de Tom, glissant ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser la peau de ventre.

Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité, et ils se séparèrent après un dernier bisou mouillé.

« Tu m'as tout débraillé » soupira Tom tout en essayant de remettre correctement sa chemise.

« Tu mets jamais de chemise ! Tu devras définitivement mettre des chemises plus souvent »

« A quoi ça sert, si c'est pour que tu me les enlèves de suite ? »

« J'espère que tu ne tiens pas à cette chemise, je vais te l'arracher cette nuit » murmura Bill.

[…]

« Félicitations » lança Georg entrainant son meilleur ami dans une accolade amicale, avant de se diriger vers Bill.

« Toi je t'ai à l'œil » lui jeta-t-il sur un ton méchant avant d'exploser de rire devant air confus.

« Abruti » marmonna Bill tout en répondant à la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Mon dieu Tom tu te fais pas chier hein » lui dit une de ses cousines éloignées, Julie « Je veux le même à la maison. »

Bill haussa un sourcil en entendant ça alors que Tom levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieuse » continua-t-elle en se décalant face à Bill « Félicitations » lui dit-elle finalement avant de lui faire la bise.

Après il ne savait combien de « félicitations » les mariés furent enfin libre de leurs mouvements, et Tom tendit une coupe de champagne à Bill avant d'en prendre une pour lui.

« Ah nous ! » lança-t-il de faire heurter leurs verres.

[…]

Tom soupira légèrement tout en se penchant pour se laver les mains sous l'eau du robinet des toilettes pour homme de leur salle de mariage.

« Mais quel cul sublime ! » s'écria Bill en pénétrant dans la pièce, se rapprochant sournoisement de lui.

Tom lui sourit narquoisement à travers le miroir et Bill posa délibérément ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Ce costume… » Murmura-t-il « Je te boufferais bien là »

« Bill… »

L'interpellé pressa son entrejambe contre sa chute de reins, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et le regardant à travers le miroir.

« Bordel. On ne peut pas avancer à la nuit de noce ? »

« Bill, le repas n'a même pas commencé. »

Le danseur geignit, frustré, et Tom se retourna dans son étreinte, posant ses lèvres sur son front.

« Allez, si on s'absente trop longtemps, les gens vont se faire des idées »

Bill soupira et se laissa entrainer par Tom hors de la pièce, sa main accrochée à la sienne.

[…]

« Tom, je sais que tu as peur des choses compromettantes que je pourrais dire sur toi et, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. » commença Simone en parlant dans le micro qu'elle tenait.

« Je veux juste te dire, et dire à tout le monde, à quel point je suis fier d'avoir un fils comme toi. Tu ne m'as jamais reproché l'absence d'un père, tu m'as supporté sans jamais broncher, et rien que pour ça je te serais toujours reconnaissante. J'ai toujours été une mère comblée avec toi, et je ne peux que t'en remercier.

Et avant même que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, tu as eu vingt ans, et tu t'es aujourd'hui marié avec ton premier et, je l'espère, dernier amour. Vous voir ainsi tous les deux me comble de joie, et je n'ai jamais été plus fière de toi qu'à cet instant. »

« Bill » poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son gendre. « Bill, tant de choses à dire. Je me suis sentie comme ta mère durant ces trois dernières années, et j'espère ne pas devenir une affreuse belle-mère. » Elle rit en même temps que Bill « Tu as traversé tellement de choses, surmonter des obstacles devant lesquels beaucoup renoncé et, oui, tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Sans compter le fait que tu supportes mon fils. Oh mon cœur ne pleure pas » dit-elle doucement alors que Bill essuyait discrètement ses larmes. « Tu mérites d'avoir trouvé le bonheur, et que ce soit dans les bras de mon fils me réjouit au plus haut point. Je crois que tu es le meilleur beau-fils que je puisse avoir, et je ne regretterais jamais le jour où je t'ai accueillie chez moi. » Acheva-t-elle.

Bill se leva de sa chaise et l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras, lui murmurant un merci. Simone lui sourit lorsqu'ils brisèrent leur étreinte.

[…]

« Bien, le principe est simple » énonça Georg aux mariés qui étaient assis dos à dos sur une chaise, une petite pancarte à la main. «Je vous pose des questions, et vous répondez en levant votre pancarte soit du côté « lui » soit du côté « moi ». »

Les deux amants acquiescèrent, et Fanny prit le micro des mains de Georg.

« Je commence. D'abord, voyons le côté romantique. » Dit-elle, faisant rire Tom.

« Alors. Vous ne répondez pas si ça vous gêne. Qui est le premier à avoir dit 'je t'aime' à l'autre ?»

Bill tourna sa pancarte du côté « moi » en rougissant légèrement tandis que Tom faisait l'inverse, et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se sourire.

« On ne flirte pas avec son compagnon s'il vous plait » les rappela Georg à l'autre. « Qui a initié le premier baiser ? »

D'un même mouvement, Tom affirma que c'était lui et Bill que c'était Tom, tirant un « ooow » surpris à Simone que Tom fusilla du regard.

« Qui a demandé l'autre en mariage ? » questionna Fanny, et les deux hésitèrent un instant avant d'échanger un regard.

« Moi » disait la pancarte de Tom, et Bill sourit en confirmant d'un « lui ».

«Lors de votre première fois…ah non pardon, cette question a été censurée » blagua Georg, tirant un rire à l'assemblée et aux mariés. « Bien, alors on passe à la vie quotidienne. »

« Qui dirige à la maison ? » lança Fanny.

Bill sourit victorieusement en brandissant un « moi » et Tom grogna tout en faisant le contraire.

« Qui provoque les disputes le plus souvent ? »

« Lui » affichait la pancarte de Bill et Tom ne put que confirmer avec la sienne.

« Qui est le plus câlin ? »

Les mariés tournèrent leurs pancartes sur la tranche, montrant ainsi qu'ils l'étaient autant l'un que l'autre, tirant un son attendri aux invités.

[…]

« Votre attention s'il vous plait » demanda le DJ « Si les mariés veulent bien rejoindre la piste de danse pour l'ouverture du bal.

Cette fois, ce fut à Tom de stresser alors que Bill le dirigeait jusqu'à la piste.

La mélodie de Carribean Blue d'Enya résonna dans la salle, et les mariés se mirent en position, le pouce de Bill caressant le dos de la main de Tom au passage.

Bill dirigeant la danse, il lança la valse en avançant son pied, prenant soin de bien guider Tom. Tom plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bill, et il se laissa simplement emporter par la musique et son regard envoutant, dansant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ils tournoyaient assez rapidement, se retrouvant dans leur bulle bien que tous les regards fussent rivés sur eux. Bill le gratifia d'un sourire qui signifiait clairement « tu vois que y arrives » et Tom se retint de justesse de lui tirer la langue, lui rendant son sourire à la place.

« Je vous invite à rejoindre les mariés » déclara le DJ au bout de deux minutes comme de coutume.

Simone s'empressa de rejoindre la piste accompagnée de Gustav, Georg invitant Maëva à danser, et Andreas chercha du regard un garçon mignon qu'il pourrait aborder.

La chanson finit par s'achever, et Bill se pencha vers Tom pour l'embrasser doucement, ses mains s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Changeant complètement de style, ce fut Rock Around The Clock de Bill Haley qui se lança, et Tom, ravi de maitriser au moins un style de danse, attrapa directement les mains de Bill pour l'entrainer dans un rock endiablé. Il y avait du bon à avoir un danseur pour mari, songea Tom alors qu'il réceptionnait Bill dans ses bras avant de le faire tournoyer sur lui-même.

Bill rit aux éclats avant de lui voler un baiser, et de repartir de plus belle dans leur danse.

Puis les musiques s'enchainèrent, et Julie se rapprocha des mariés qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés.

« Je peux t'emprunter ton homme pour une danse ? » demanda-t-elle à Tom.

« Bien sûr » répondit le tressé en relâchant son mari qui saisit la main de la jeune fille.

« Garde la dernière danse pour moi » lui lança-t-il soudainement.

« Toujours Tom. » sourit Bill, l'air sincère.

[…]

Bill et Andreas se tortillaient en rythme sur Mambo Number 5, en gloussant comme deux adolescents, sous le regard blasé de Tom. Il secoua la tête et se fit tirer sur la piste de danse par Georg lorsque la musique du Madison commença. Tout le monde se mit presque naturellement à suivre les pas de Bill qui maitrisait visiblement toutes les danses connues.

Tom manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher ou de rentrer dans d'autres personnes mais finit par s'en sortir finalement, seulement pour se retrouver entrainé dans une nouvelle danse sur Cotton Eyed Joe. Bill se trouva soudainement face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ils passèrent ensemble sous la chaine de bras que formaient les danseurs occasionnels, suivis par d'autres invités. Puis ils s'ajoutèrent au pont humain, s'échangeant un sourire alors que Bill se déhanchait en agitant leurs bras.

Ils finirent par se séparer de nouveaux, se faisant invitant pour diverses danses, et Tom termina par s'assoir sur sa chaise, essoufflé, alors que Bill semblait ravi de danser la Macarena.

[…]

Le gâteau, ou plutôt les gâteaux, venaient d'être apporté par le traiteur, et Bill et Tom le coupèrent, enfin firent mine de le couper, comme le voulait la tradition. Une fois que les invités furent agglutinés autour du buffet, Bill saisit la main de Tom et l'entraina discrètement dans la cour extérieure.

Il le plaqua contre le mur de briques et dévora ses lèvres, ses mains glissant sans pudeur sous la chemise de Tom pour venir titiller ses tétons.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la journée » souffla-t-il en détachant leurs lèvres.

« Encore quelques danses et on s'éclipse » murmura Tom et Bill acquiesça.

[…]

« Oh Mon Dieu » s'exclama Tom alors qu'il suivait Bill dans le hall du Ritz-Carlton.

« Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Bill Kaulitz pour une Deluxe Room » s'adressa Bill à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle vérifia rapidement sur son ordinateur et appela pour qu'un groom les amène jusqu'à leur chambre. Le luxe avait du bon, songea Bill alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Est-ce que je pouvais songer à meilleur mari que toi, franchement ? » questionna Tom en pénétrant la chambre. « Wahou magnifique »

«Heureux qu'elle te plaise, mon cœur. » sourit Bill.

«Au fait. » dit soudainement Tom en levant un doigt en l'air. « Tu m'avais promis de me garder la dernière danse. Tu m'as menti, je l'attends toujours. »

Bill rit.

« Je vais me rattraper, attends… »

Il se dirigea vers la chaine que comportait la chambre (au prix qu'elle avait coûté, c'était la moindre des choses) et lança le cd qu'il y avait déjà placé.

Still Loving You de Scorpions démarra, et il retourna vers Tom avec un sourire, attrapant son bras pour l'emmener devant la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue à couper le souffle.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'entraina dans un slow langoureux. Les mains de Tom glissèrent sur ses fesses alors que Bill les faisaient tourner lentement sur eux-mêmes. Il positionna son visage face à celui de Tom, soufflant sur ses lèvres.

Tom pencha légèrement la tête avant de connecter leurs bouches. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses et ils en oublièrent totalement de danser. Les doigts agiles de Bill déboutonnèrent les boutons de la chemise de Tom, avant qu'ils ne caressent lentement son torse. Tom laissa échapper un petit soupir, appréciant les doux chatouillis des doigts de Bill contre sa peau.

Bill brisa leur baiser et attrapa le poignet de Tom pour l'entrainer à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« On a jamais pris de bain ensemble » souffla-t-il en se penchant pour ouvrir un des robinets de la grande baignoire.

Tom sourit « Allons-y alors » déclara-t-il tout en agrippant les hanches de Bill pour le ramener contre lui. Il le fit pivoter face à lui et déboutonna la chemise de son époux qui entreprit de faire de même avec son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds.

Ils achevèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement, tout simplement, et Tom rentra en premier dans l'eau chaude, écartant les jambes pour que Bill le rejoigne. Ce dernier s'exécuta avec un soupir de contentement, savourant la chaleur de l'eau qui détendait ses muscles alors que son dos venait se coller au torse de Tom.

« Ca fait du bien » chuchota-t-il, et Tom attrapa ses hanches fines.

« C'est ça qui fait du bien » affirma-t-il tout en remontant ses mains le long de son corps fin.

« Hum » fit Bill « Je t'autorise à ne jamais t'arrêter »

Tom sourit avant de mouiller les cheveux du brun, le shampouinant ensuite avec délicatesse, en retirant la laque, et il fut récompensé par des soupirs satisfaits de Bill qui adorait lorsque Tom s'occupait de ses cheveux.

Puis Bill plongea un instant sa tête sous l'eau pour rincer sa chevelure, et se retourna ensuite vers Tom, ses cheveux trempés dégoulinants le long de son torse, lui conférant un petit air sauvage, d'après Tom.

Bill le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de se recaler contre son torse, et aussitôt les mains de Tom s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses aines, en caressant les creux avec ses pouces. Les doigts de Bill attrapèrent les poignets de Tom, dirigeant ses mains plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'attachent à ses cuisses chaudes.

La main droite du tressé remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe, venant titiller le dessous de son sexe, alors que l'autre se faufilait entre leurs deux corps, atteignant son intimité. Bill écarta les jambes autant qu'il le pouvait et Tom inséra son index en lui.

« Ainsi commença la nuit de noce » pouffa Bill et Tom roula des yeux tout en entrant facilement un deuxième doigt en lui.

Il les écarta et resserra plusieurs fois, faisant soupirer Bill qui supplia bientôt pour plus.

« Patience » murmura Tom contre son oreille alors que Bill pressait ses fesses contre son bassin.

« Tom…. » Geignit Bill.

L'interpellé sourit et le souleva un peu par le haut de ses cuisses pour le placer au dessus de son sexe. Son gland glissa entre ses deux fesses et Bill grogna de frustration, remuant et tirant un frisson de plaisir à son amant.

Tom céda et le fit lentement retomber sur lui, ses chairs s'ouvrant autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais repu de cette sensation d'étroitesse et de chaleur autour de lui, et c'était loin de le déranger, au contraire.

Bill s'appuya avec ses mains sur les genoux pliés de son amant, se relevant pour s'empaler de plus belle sur son sexe dur. Il réitéra le mouvement avant que Tom n'attrapa fermement ses hanches pour le soulever et l'abaisser, le retirant de lui pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son corps offert.

Les pénétrations se firent plus fortes et plus saccadées, faisant de Bill une chose gémissante entre les mains de Tom. Ce dernier soulevait durement son bassin en accord avec les mouvements de ses bras, de plus en plus étourdi par le plaisir que celui lui procurait.

Bill ne savait même plus qui il était alors que le sexe de Tom frottait délicieusement contre sa prostate, lui tirant des petits cris aigus et assombrissant sa vision. Tout son corps se cambra contre celui de Tom, ses mains agrippèrent les rebords de la baignoire et il hoqueta de plaisir. Tom fit glisser sa langue le long de sa gorge et il rejeta la tête en arrière sur son épaule pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à cette partie si sensible de son anatomie.

Tom sentait Bill trembler autour de son sexe et il gémit à son tour, perdant légèrement contact avec la réalité. Bill lui était complètement parti ailleurs, et Tom s'échina à lui donnait le plus de plaisir possible, adorant la façon dont résonnaient ses cris contre son oreille, se faisant plus aigu à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus rapidement en lui.

« Oh Tom je…je vais jouir » geignit Bill et Tom pressa durement son pouce contre son urètre pour l'en empêcher.

Bill ouvrit la bouche en un « o » alors que Tom continuait de le prendre plus vite et plus durement. Le brun chouina, un plaisir presque insupportable déferlant dans ses veines alors que Tom heurtait exquisément bien sa prostate. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau des cuisses de Tom alors qu'il se laissait complètement faire par son amant, sa tête reposant contre son épaule tandis qu'il haletait avec difficultés. Il avait besoin de jouir, mais en même temps la sensation était trop merveilleuse pour qu'il ait envie qu'elle cesse un jour.

Tom se sentit à son tour venir, et il s'enfonça en Bill en un mouvement de rein brutal.

« Viens » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, et il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait.

Bill hurla et trembla de tous ses membres alors qu'il subissait un orgasme dévastateur, son cri résonnant contre les murs carrelés de la salle de bain.

Tom se répandit dans son corps qui maintenant le compressait, et laissa Bill reprendre son souffle et ses esprits avant de se retirer de lui. Bill était complètement à bout de souffle contre lui, et il le fit pivoter pour que leurs torses se touchent et que leurs visages se fassent face. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois en surface, alors que Bill le contemplait en papillonnant des paupières par-dessus ses yeux remplis des étoiles qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Ils se câlinèrent amoureusement durant de longues minutes, avant que l'eau ne devienne froide et qu'ils soient obligés d'en sortir.

Tom s'enroula dans une large serviette de bain et encercla Bill avec une autre. Les jambes de Bill tremblaient encore légèrement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le miroir et le lavabo. Il entreprit de se démaquiller et Tom le regarda faire, appréciant la vision de la courbe de ses fesses qui dépassaient dans la serviette un peu trop courte.

Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement démaquillé, il se retourna vers Tom en secouant la tête.

« Tu m'as crevé » lui dit-il en faisant un pas vers lui « Mais c'était parfait » rajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur tout en tripotant une des tresses de Tom.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi » répliqua Tom tout en passant une main au niveau de ses jambes et une autre sur son dos pour le soulever du sol.

Bill rit en se débattant faussement alors que le tressé le portait comme une princesse jusqu'au grand lit qui trônait au centre le chambre. Il l'y allongea précautionneusement avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son bassin.

Bill sourit narquoisement en tendant la main vers son sexe qui se durcissait déjà, l'attrapant entre ses longs doigts fins.

« La nuit n'est pas finie » se défendit Tom sous son regard inquisiteur avant de se courber pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il se recula légèrement et plia les jambes de Bill, posant ses pieds sur la couverture soyeuse.

Il s'insinua une nouvelle fois en lui, facilement, le corps de Bill n'attendant que son retour en lui. Lentement, il lui fit l'amour, moins fougueusement qu'avant, mais beaucoup plus tendrement, plus amoureusement. Leurs mains se lièrent et leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour se retrouver à nouveau, leurs respirations chaudes fusionnant entre leurs bouches entre deux baisers qui leur faisaient perdre haleine.

Leurs souffles se saccadèrent, se mêlant de gémissements et de « je t'aime » chuchotés. Le prénom de l'être aimé s'échappait plus d'une fois de leurs lèvres rougies, et alors que le plaisir montait lentement mais surement en eux, l'un ne pensait plus qu'à l'autre, dont le corps se mélangeait avec le sien si exquisément, si lascivement, le complétant juste parfaitement, et l'autre s'imprégnait de l'un, inspirant son odeur, se délectant de la saveur de son corps qui se cambrait voluptueusement contre son le sien.

Et lorsque la jouissance les combla, ils se prirent dans les bras pour ne plus se lâcher, murmurant un dernier 'je t'aime' qui signifiait tout pour eux.

[…]

Le temps poursuivit son cours, les années défilèrent. Dix ans après le mariage, Bill et Tom furent dangereusement proche de la rupture, avant qu'ils ne repartent de plus belle pour les années qu'ils leur restaient, sans anicroches. Enfin, sans anicroches majeures, car Tom garda sa jalousie, et Bill son manque de patience.

Ils s'aimèrent, certes, de manière moins fougueuse au fil des ans alors que leurs cheveux grisonnaient, mais de manière toujours plus tendre.

Et pour toujours, Bill garda sa dernière danse pour Tom, avant que le dernier souffle de la vie ne les emporte l'un quelques jours avant l'autre, leurs cœurs étant devenu incapable de battre l'un sans l'autre.

_*  
So darlin', save the last dance for me_


	8. Bonus

Bonus : **Thirty**

Bill soupira de bien être en posant enfin le pied, après de longues semaines d'absence, dans son appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et abandonna sa valise au milieu de l'entrée avant de s'avancer vers le salon.

Deux regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, et un sourire illumina le visage de son mari qui se leva instantanément, suivie de son amie.

« Je vais vous laisser » lança cette dernière avec un sourire alors que les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus du regard.

« Salut Bill, A bientôt Tom » Dit-elle avant de partir, contournant la valise sur son chemin.

« Hey ! » Fit simplement Bill alors qu'il se rapprochait de Tom, caressant son visage du dos de sa main.

« Tu m'as manqué » Lâcha Tom en un soupir, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Toi aussi » Souffla Bill contre ses lèvres.

Tom se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Bill se recula en souriant, récoltant un regard mécontent et un petit grognement de la part de son conjoint.

« Bill ! »

« Tu as été sage en mon absence ? » Taquina le danseur avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour le narguer.

« Evidemment » Répondit Tom avec un sourire.

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Tu m'avais tout l'air d'être en train de séduire cette fille derrière mon dos » Releva Bill en haussant un sourcil, réprimant un sourire.

« Que veux-tu, il fallait bien que je m'occupe… » Fit Tom, entrant dans son jeu.

« Ca me rassure, comme ça on est quitte. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fais avec Andréas… »Chuchota Bill, faisant froncer les sourcils de Tom qui raffermit avec possessivité sa prise sur sa taille, le rapprochant davantage de lui.

Leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimétrés, et Bill plongea ses yeux dans les siens, souriant presque timidement.

« Allez, embrasse-moi »

Tom s'exécuta avec plaisir, collant leurs lèvres et leur tirant un soupir satisfait à tous les deux. Les mains de Bill s'agrippèrent à ses épaules alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, heureux de se retrouver après les très longs mois que Bill avait passé avec sa troupe à travers le pays. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour recommencer encore et encore, redécouvrant amoureusement la bouche de l'autre que, pourtant, ils connaissaient si bien après toutes ces années.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, liant juste leurs mains, et Tom glissa ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son mari, lui susurrant un « Joyeux Anniversaire » qui le fit frissonner.

« Merci » sourit Bill,

« Je t'ai préparé à manger » déclara Tom, recevant un regard peu convaincu de Bill.

« Tu as fais à manger ? »

« Okay, le traiteur nous a fait à manger » Concéda Tom. « Peut-importe »

Tom amena Bill jusqu'à la table, où l'apéritif était déjà servi, et illuminée par quelques bougies.

Bill ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il aimait quand Tom était romantique, c'était plutôt rare, mais il adorait ça.

Bill avait toujours été fleur bleue dans l'âme.

Tom tira la chaise Bill, le faisant glousser, et l'invita à s'installer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, assez fatigué de sa journée de voyage.

Rapidement, la conversation se lança, Bill racontant quelques anecdotes sur la tournée, et Tom l'écoutant tout en le contemplant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était toujours aussi beau, malgré les années. Il fêtait ses trente ans ce soir là, mais il n'avait pas une ride. Enfin si, au coin des yeux, quand il riait, comme maintenant, mais il ne fallait surtout pas lui dire si on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres, et pourtant Tom les adorait. Qu'est-ce que Tom n'adorait pas chez lui, de toute façon ?

Tom attrapa la main de Bill et le fit se relever, l'emmenant jusqu'à leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, un peu nerveux, et Bill ouvrit grand la bouche, émerveillée. La lumière était tamisée, quelques petites bougies éclairaient légèrement la pièce, et des pétales de roses étaient répandues sur le drap blanc.

« Si romantique » Souffla Bill en se tournant face à Tom.

« Je sais que t'as toujours rêvé d'u truc romantique comme dans les films »

« J'adore ça » Sourit-il, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tom le poussa gentiment, le faisant reculer jusqu'au lit, l'y faisant basculer.

Bill gloussa alors que Tom s'agenouillait sur ses cuisses, saisissant une rose, caressant ses lèvres avec ses pétales rouges. Bill la repoussa doucement de sa main avec un sourire, et passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Les doigts de Tom glissèrent rapidement sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau douce de leur pulpe. Bill déconnecta leurs lèvres, levant les bras au dessus de sa tête pour que Tom lui retire son haut. Puis il fit de même avec celui de Tom, faisant glisser ses mains du haut de ses épaules jusqu'au V que formait son aine, ses ongles griffant légèrement son torse.

« Ton corps m'a manqué » Soupira-t-il de contentement alors que les mains de Tom s'échinaient à déboucler sa ceinture compliquée.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel avant de le faire à sa place, comme d'habitude. Tom repoussa ensuite ses mains pour déboutonner son jean, tandis que son mari faufilait sa main sous son baggy, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à son boxer, le tirant aussi pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Tom se pencha et remua pour retirer ses vêtements comme il le pouvait.

Bill enroula ses longs doigts autour de son sexe qui durcissait déjà, souriant largement.

« Celui là aussi il m'a manqué » Gloussa-t-il, tirant un petit soupir désespéré à Tom.

« Bill… » Souffla-t-il « Tais-toi, veux- tu ? »

Bill lui tira la langue alors que son conjoint lui retirait son jean, puis son boxer, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il écarta ses cuisses, et Tom s'y installa, faisant courir ses doigts le long de ses cuisses nues et douces. Il fit tourner son index autour de son sexe, le taquinant et le faisant se tortiller sur les draps.

« Tom » Râla-t-il « Ca fait des mois » Gémit-il.

Tom céda rapidement, parce que de toute façon il n'avait pas envie non plus de patienter plus longtemps. Il se recula sur le lit et s'abaissa au niveau de son entrejambe. Sa langue vient lécher le haut de son gland avant de la faire tourner autour. Il enroula sa main autour de sa base, avant de glisser sa langue le long de sa verge, lui tirant un petit soupir satisfait.

Il ourla ses lèvres au bout de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, entamant de lents mouvements tout en ondulant sa langue contre sa verge. Bill glissa ses doigts dans les dreads que Tom s'étaient refaites récemment, s'y accrochant gentiment alors que Tom le suçait plus rapidement, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Bill attrapa sa main libre, la portant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il humidifia ses doigts de sa salive, et Tom releva la tête, retirant le pénis de sa bouche.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses » Lança Bill avec un air séducteur.

Tom ne dit rien, récupérant simplement ses doigts pour en glisser un entre ses cuisses, laissant une trainée mouillée sur son passage alors qu'il le remontait jusqu'à son orifice. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, entamant directement un va-et-vient rapide. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient, et il sentit que Bill aussi.

Il entra un deuxième doigt en lui, les écartant et resserrant, repliant et tournant, caressant son intérieur humide et brûlant. Bill gémit quand il les retira, estimant qu'il était assez bien préparé. Il se redressa sur le lit, s'étirant comme un chat avant de tendre son bras vers la table de chevet, attrapant le lubrifiant.

Bill le retourna sur le dos, s'asseyant d'office à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il lui vola le tube des mains, le versant dans la sienne avant de l'étaler sur le sexe durci de son amant. Il le gratifia d'un sourire coquin avant de se placer au dessus de son entrejambe, la prenant dans sa main, alors qu'il posait son autre sur l'épaule de Tom, cambrant le dos.

Il abaissa son bassin, guidant l'érection de son mari à l'intérieur de lui tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs de jais. Les mains de Tom vinrent immédiatement s'agripper à ses hanches fines, glissant vers ses fesses alors que Bill tournait son bassin autour de lui.

Bill baissa la tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser, leurs langues s'emmêlant avec indécence alors qu'il redécouvrait le plaisir de ce contact charnel. Tom le repoussa gentiment, reprenant le dessus en l'allongeant sur le dos.

« Laisse moi faire, c'est ton anniversaire » Susurra Tom alors qu'il écartait de nouveau les cuisses Bill.

Il le re-pénétra doucement, entièrement, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir en se retrouvant compressé dans cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Bill enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Tom le prenait en de lents et courts vas-et-viens. Les lèvres de Tom s'attachèrent à sa gorge, suçotant sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière en un gémissement appréciateur.

Le plaisir monta rapidement, parcourant leurs corps en vagues et faisant bouillir leur sang et trembler leur membres. Une chaleur bien connue se répandait en eux, les consumant presque tandis que le dreadé augmentait ses coups de reins, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Il remonta les jambes de Bill contre sa taille, changeant d'angle pour être sûr de frôler son point de plaisir. Le brun laissait alors échapper des petits cris contre son oreille qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Ces petits cris que Tom adorait tant, et qu'il s'échinait à faire sortir de la bouche de Bill.

Bill prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour l'attirer vers le sien, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres, les léchant sans décence alors que leur tendresse s'effaçait pour laisser place à plus de fougue et de passion. Tom écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dévorant littéralement sa bouche tout en le prenant plus fort et plus vite. La sueur gouttelait sur son corps, et même la fin du monde n'aurait pu le stopper à cet instant.

L'adrénaline ruisselait dans ses veines, et il prit en main le sexe de Bill quand celui-ci le supplia de le toucher. Il le caressa rapidement, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir. Bill montait de plus en plus haut, ses doigts s'accrochant désespérément à ses épaules, y plantant ses ongles alors qu'il se sentait partir.

Tom sentit le corps de Bill tressauter sous le sien alors qu'il criait plus fort. Il heurtait sa prostate de plus en plus fort, le faisant jouir en un râle contre son ventre. Il continua de le pénétrer, Bill tremblant sous lui, le souffle court, le cœur battant de manière effréné.

Il sentit avec plaisir Tom jouir profondément en lui, et admira son air extatique, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Son amant retomba sur lui, l'embrassant une dernière fois avec amour, puis il s'allongea sur le dos, s'essuyant vaguement avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Bill roula sur le ventre, le regardant faire tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, l'air pleinement repu, les joues encore rouges. Il se redressa paresseusement sur ses avant-bras, cambrant légèrement son dos, alors que Tom se levait du lit pour attraper deux coupes de champagne et les servir. Il était totalement nu, et cela ne posait pas de problème depuis longtemps. Il leur arrivait même de rester nu toute la journée. Enfin, seulement quand Bill venait de rentrer d'une longue absence et qu'il passait cette fameuse journée à faire l'amour pour rattraper le précieux temps perdu. Qui avait dit que le mariage assagissait la passion ?

Il se rassit sur le lit à côté de Bill et lui tendit sa coupe qu'il prit entre ses longs doigts fins avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Tom tritura l'anneau qui ornait le lobe d'oreille de son mari, pensif.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas fait de piercing » Remarqua-t-il.

Bill sourit. « Des années. Je pourrais me faire un piercing génital »

Tom fit la grimace en plissant le nez, provoquant le rire de Bill. « Tu ne m'approcherais pas avec ça, je te préviens ! »

Bill posa sa coupe sur la table de chevet avant de placer son menton entre ses mains jointes, ses bras repliés, toujours allongé sur le ventre. Il regarda simplement Tom, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais le prochain tatouage que tu pourrais faire » lança soudainement Tom.

Bill arqua un sourcil interrogatif, l'enjoignant à s'exprimer.

« Un Tom là, comme ça » Dit-il, fier de lui, tout en caressant de son doigt le rebondi de sa fesse droite, traçant les lettres de son prénom.

Bill gloussa. « Avec une flèche, pour que tu retrouves le chemin quand tu seras vieux et que tu ne verras plus rien »

Tom pouffa à son tour « N'importe quoi ! » Souffla-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Il attrapa la taille de Bill et le fit rouler, le faisant se blottir contre lui. Bill posa son bras en travers de son torse, jouant à faire tourner son index autour de son téton.

« Tu me feras encore l'amour quand j'aurais soixante ans ? » Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

« Je te ferais toujours l'amour. » Rétorqua Tom. « Je mourrais en te faisant l'amour, tiens »

« Ca risque de me traumatiser » Fit remarquer Bill. « Evite »

Un léger silence plana avant que Bill n'éclate de rire, avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Quoi ? » S'enquit Tom, amusé.

« J'étais en train de me faire la réflexion que si je mourrais avant roi, tu ferais l'amour à mon cadavre, dans ce cas »

«Eurk. Bill ! T'as cassé l'ambiance »

« Désolé » S'excusa celui-ci, bien que ne l'étant absolument pas. « Je vais y remédier » Affirma-t-il tout en se redressant.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur Tom, se courbant au dessus de lui. Sa bouche glissa le long de sa gorge en une trainée de baisers humides.

« J'ai invité les filles pour fêter ton anniv' demain » Informa Tom alors que les lèvres de Bill humidifiaient maintenant son torse.

« Hum »

« Et ma mère aussi. »

« Hum Hum » Fit Bill, léchant son nombril, à présent.

Tom roula des yeux, constata qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop concentré sur tâche, assez agréable au passage.

« Et y'aura des chippendales aussi »

« Oh cool ! » S'exclama Bill en délaissant son ventre, roulant sur le dos. « Des beaux mecs à poil »

Tom grogna en signe de mécontentement.

« Je déconnais. Et tu as déjà un beau mec à poil avec toi là » Rajouta-il, boudeur.

« T'es pas 'un' beau mec à poil » Corrigea Bill tout en se replaçant sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, et son visage face au sien. « T'es 'mon' beau mec à poil. Rien qu'à moi »

Tom leva une main pour attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux noire.

« Tu dirais n'importe » Sourit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses nues et douces. « Juste pour profiter encore de mon corps»

« Que veux-tu, je t'ai tellement bien appris, j'en profite maintenant »

Tom inversa brutalement leur position, surplombant le corps de son mari, lui tirant une exclamation étouffée.

« T'en es fier hein, d'être le seul »

Bill sourit avec satisfaction. « Très fier. J'me rappelle encore la première fois, t'étais si mignon. J'me souviens surtout de tes grands yeux, l'air de penser 'oh mon dieu je couche avec Bill' »

« Te moque pas ! » Pesta Tom « C'était quelque chose pour moi, t'imagine même pas. J'en avais tellement rêvé »

« Rêvé ? »

« Bah oui, des rêves érotiques. Tu crois quoi, j'étais un adolescent ! D'ailleurs, un peu comme les rêves que j'ai fais quand t'étais pas là »

Bill leva les sourcils. « Tu rêves de moi dans tes rêves érotiques toi ? C'est pas très imaginatif »

Tom haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu, ton corps me manquait. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi d'ailleurs !» Rajouta-t-il en posa ses mains sur ses fesses, les pressant.

« Hum » Gémit Bill, taquinant ses tétons du bout des doigts, les faisant durcir.

« J'aime pas quand tu pars » Geignit Tom en faisant la moue. « Je m'ennuie sans toi »

Bill se pinça les lèvres, l'air désolé. « Il le faut bien. Et puis, au moins quand je reviens, on fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Enfin, là on était pas très sauvage mais généralement… »

Tom sourit. «On a pas fini, tu vas pas y échapper, j'ai besoin de sexe sauvage pour rattraper mon manque de sexe durant trois mois »

Bill gloussa. « Sauvage hein ? »

Tom grogna. « Je vais te dévorer ! »

« Ah non c'est mon tour » Rétorqua Bill, écartant ses jambes à l'aide ses genoux. « Viens là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime » Soupira Tom alors que Bill leur faisait échanger les positions.

Bill sourit, presque ému.

« Moi aussi, pour toujours »


End file.
